Kreuzwege III
by Ulrich
Summary: german version of Turning Points III
1. Einleitung und Prolog

Neon Genesis Evangelion - FanFiction  
  
  
Abzweigung 02: Rei Ayanami  
  
von Ulrich-Alexander Schmidt  
  
Fassung vom 09.04.2001  
überarbeitet am 16.06.2001  
  
  
ein NGE/Magus - Die Erleuchtung/Ars Magica - Crossover  
  
  
Legal Boilerplate:  
NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc.pp.  
Magus ist Eigentum von White Wolf.  
Ars Magica ist Eigentum von Atlas Games.  
  
  
Sämtliche Fehler in der Charakterisierung sind ganz allein mir selbst zuzurechnen.  
  
  
Dieser FanFic enthält:   
Spoiler, endlose langweilige Dialoge, Asuka in Bestform, Sex, Drogen, Gewalt und einen   
Hauch von Magie  
  
Ach ja, dies ist die FSK 16 - Version  
  
Zu riesigen Problemen essen Sie bitte die Packungsbeilage und fragen Sie den Arzt Ihres   
Apothekers  
  
  
  
Einleitung:  
  
Seifenblasen, zahllose Seifenblasen, große und kleine.  
Jede dieser Blasen stellt eine Realität, eine mögliche Wirklichkeit, eine Version der   
Wahrheit dar.  
  
Dies ist das Geheimnis der Kreuzwege...  
  
Etwa 80% der Seifenblasen streben auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt zu, viele sind bereits dabei,  
sich gegenseitig zu durchdringen und als Ergebnis anzuwachsen. In diesen Realitäten hat ein  
Third Impact stattgefunden, in diesen Welten sind nur noch Shinji Ikari und Asuka Langley   
übriggeblieben. - Gut, es gibt auch eine Wirklichkeit, in welcher Touji Suzuhara von   
Rei-Lilith auserwählt wurde, die Zukunft zu gestalten, aber diese fällt nicht weiter ins  
Gewicht.  
  
In etwa weiteren 10% der möglichen Realitäten ist die Erde menschenleer, auf die eine oder   
andere Art und Weise haben ihre Einwohner es geschafft, sich noch vor der Jahrtausendwende   
selbst auszulöschen, oder ist es den Engeln gelungen, Lilith oder Adam zu erreichen,   
eventuell hat sich dort auch nie eine Menschheit entwickelt - in einer Handvoll   
Möglichkeiten sind die Dinosaurier nicht ausgestorben und haben sich zu beherrschenden   
intelligenten Spezies der Erde entwickelt, oder wurde die Welt von den Affen übernommen.  
  
Bei weiteren 5% der Wahrscheinlichkeiten hat es nie einen Second Impact gegeben.  
  
In 2% der Realitäten wurde die Erde von Außerirdischen erobert, bzw. einfach überrannt.  
  
Die übrigen 3% jedoch sind jene, in denen Gendo Ikaris Szenario gescheitert ist, in denen   
der Third Impact abgewendet wurde. Und in einer dieser Realitäten gibt es noch einen Hauch   
von Magie...  
  
  
  
Magus - Die Erleuchtung für Nicht-Magus-Spieler:  
Seit dem Ende des Mittelalters tobt ein Krieg zwischen zwei Fraktionen von Zauberkundigen,   
auf der einen Seite die Traditionen, unter ihnen der Orden des Hermes und die Bruderschaft  
des Akasha, welche für die Freiheit des Willens eintreten, auf der anderen Seite die   
Technokratie, deren Ziel die absolute Kontrolle ist.  
Fünf Jahrhunderte lang bekriegten sich die beiden Gruppierungen, der Preis war die Zukunft   
der Menschheit, bedauerlicherweise waren die neun Traditionen alles andere als geeint.  
Im Jahre 1999 aktivierten die Kräfte der Technokratie eine Reihe von Konstrukten, als   
letztes die alte Festung LaRochelle, dort kam es zur letzten Schlacht zwischen den Parteien.   
Und die Traditionen unterlagen...  
In der Folge konnte die Technokratie ihr Paradigma, ihre Version der Wahrheit, durchsetzen,  
doch sie konnte sich nicht lange über ihren Sieg freuen, kein ganzes Jahr später wurden   
ihre Konstrukte größtenteils in den Nachbeben des Second Impact ausgelöscht.   
Seit dem Jahre 2000 tobt der Avatarsturm und trennt die Erde vom Umbra, dem Ursprung aller   
Magie, das Reich jenseits der Spiegel, in welches nach der Niederlage die alten Magi der   
Traditionen geflohen sind...  
  
  
  
Prolog:  
  
NERV, Gendo Ikaris Büro:  
  
"Ich nehme an, Shinji wird bei Ihnen wohnen, Kommandant?"  
  
"Nein, Captain Katsuragi. Ich bin die Gesellschaft anderer nicht gewohnt, und er auch   
nicht."  
  
"Aber er ist Ihr Sohn..."  
  
"In erster Linie ist er der Pilot von Einheit-01. Es ist besser so."  
  
"Dann bitte ich um die Genehmigung, ihn bei mir aufnehmen zu dürfen."  
  
Ikaris Brauen wanderten nach oben.  
"Sie wollen sich um ihn kümmern?"  
  
"Er ist neu in Tokio-03, er kennt hier niemanden."  
  
"Hm... Ihr Vorschlag hat seine Vorteile, so können Sie ihn im Auge behalten."  
  
"Kommandant, ich..."  
  
"Ich genehmige Ihr Ersuchen. Sie können ihn mitnehmen, wenn er aus dem Lazarett entlassen   
wurde."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie zögerte.  
  
"Ist noch etwas, Captain?"  
  
"Was ist mit Rei? Ich könnte mich auch um sie kümmern."  
  
"Rei ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit. Sie können gehen, Captain Katsuragi."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
  
***  
  
  
[Musik: Midnight Thunder - Random Flashes]  
  
Jenseits der Grenzen der Realität, dort wo Wahrheit und Traum sich zu etwas unentwirrbaren  
auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels verbanden, tobte ein Sturm. Der Sturm tobte seit   
vierzehn Jahren, seit jenem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem die Antarktis in einem Meer aus   
Feuer versunken war, mit unveränderter Stärke, riß fort, was so töricht war, sich in die   
Nähe seiner gierigen Klauen zu begeben.  
  
Er stand auf einer Klippe oberhalb des Mahlstromes und starrte mit eisgrauen Augen in den   
Abgrund, der Fels unter seinen Füßen wuchs aus der ewigen Nacht. Nur ein Schritt trennte   
ihn noch vom Vergessen, von der Beendigung seiner Existenz. Nur ein Schritt, und er konnte   
sein Versagen hinter sich zurücklassen, das Versagen, welches zum Tod seiner Freunde und   
Mitstreiter geführt hatte, das Versagen, welches den Untergang des Ordens eingeleitet und   
den Sieg im Erleuchtungskrieg der Technokratie überantwortet hatte.  
Nur ein Schritt und er würde nicht mehr frieren, würde der Zustand, in dem er sich seit   
acht Jahrhunderten befand, enden, seitdem der Umbrood sich mit ihm verbunden hatte.  
Seit über zehn Jahren fand er sich immer wieder an der Schwelle, unfähig, den letzten   
Schritt zu tun...  
Etwas hielt ihn stets zurück, so auch diesesmal...  
  
In der Zone absoluter Stille oberhalb des Sturmes traf ihn der leichte Luftzug wie ein   
Schlag, als hinter ihm ein Portal geöffnet wurde.  
Er drehte leicht den Kopf.  
"Was wünscht Ihr, Cassandra?"  
  
Der Neuankömmling blickte ihn an, mit blinden Augen und doch sehend.  
"Ihr werdet gebraucht, Magus diArgio."  
  
Er unterdrückte das Lachen, welches in ihm aufstieg.  
"Es ist wichtig, sonst wärt Ihr nicht selbst gekommen." stellte er leise fest.  
  
"Die Zukunft steht auf dem Spiel."  
  
Er riß sich von dem Anblick des Mahlstromes los, verschloß sein Herz vor dem Lockruf des   
Avatarsturmes.  
"Was habt Ihr gesehen?"  
  
"Das Ende..."  
  
Er lächelte dünn, als ihm wieder die Ironie der Situation klarwurde. Er hätte damit rechnen   
können, rechnen müssen, daß sie ihn wieder brauchen würden, kaum daß er genug Mut für den   
letzten Schritt gesammelt hatte, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, daß er am Rand der   
Klippe stand...  
Und eine besondere Ironie war es, daß sie immer wieder auf ihn zurückgriffen...  
Er hatte bisher nur dreimal versagt, einmal als Ehemann, einmal als Lehrmeister und einmal   
als Heerführer der Traditionen, doch gerade das letzte Versagen wäre Grund genug gewesen,   
ihn der Verbannung zu überantworten, stattdessen brauchten sie ihn, brauchte ihn der Orden,   
denn er war der letzte der Alten, der letzte der Meister, der auf dieser Seite des Sturmes   
geblieben war, der nicht vor der Technokratie in die Tiefen der Geisterwelt des Umbra   
geflohen war...  
  
Er war Winter diArgio, letzter Erzmagus des Hauses ex Miscellanea aus der Linie Jerbitons,   
Sohn und Schüler von Ambros vom Blute Agions, er war der Dunkle Gelehrte...  



	2. Kapitel 1 - Es begann mit einem Lächeln

Kapitel 01 - Es begann mit einem Lächeln  
  
  
Sie blickte in den Spiegel, während sie die Schleife ihrer Schuluniform band.  
Wer bist du?  
"Ich bin Rei Ayanami."  
Was tust du?  
"Ich lebe."  
Warum lebst du?  
"Ich... ich weiß es nicht."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Berg Fugotoyama  
  
In der fernen Stadt erloschen mit einem Schlag alle Lichter.  
  
Shinji Ikari schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es hatte begonnen...  
  
Er saß auf dem metallenen Laufsteg an der Oberseite des provisorisch aufgebauten Käfigs,   
der jetzt noch EVA-01 in Position hielt. Rechts vom ihm befand sich der riesige Kopf seines   
purpur-grünen EVANGELIONs.  
  
Sein EVANGELION... Nein, das war irgendwie falsch, er fürchtete Einheit-01, sie verfolgte   
ihn teilweise bis in seine Träume hinein. Und dennoch mußte er in sie einsteigen und mit   
ihr kämpfen...  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite.  
  
Durch einen Abgrund von ihm getrennt saß Rei Ayanami, Pilotin von Einheit-00, auf einem   
ähnlichen Laufsteg, der zu einem ähnlichen Käfig gehörte, in dem sich der blau-weiße andere   
EVANGELION befand.  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, blickte geradeaus, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen, es   
fiel ihm schwer, den Blick von ihr zu lösen. Sie wirkte so verloren und dennoch so ent-  
schlossen.  
  
"Wir könnten sterben..." murmelte Shinji. Er hatte Ayanamis Mut nicht und wahrscheinlich   
wußte sie das auch. Er hatte leise gesprochen, und doch mußte sie ihn gehört haben, denn   
sie ging auf seine Worte ein.  
  
"Warum sagst du soetwas?"  
  
"Ist es dir völlig egal, was geschehen könnte?"  
  
"Es ist meine Aufgabe, EVA-00 zu steuern."  
  
"Ja, aber weshalb tust du es?"  
  
Sie blickte kurz zur Seite, sah ihn einen Moment lang an, ehe ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne   
schweifte. Zu seiner Überraschung lag in ihrem Blick nicht die Verachtung, mit der er ins-  
geheim gerechnet hatte, sondern Traurigkeit, und er fragte sich, ob sie sich vielleicht ge-  
nauso einsam fühlte wie er selbst.  
"Wegen meiner Verbindung."  
  
Shinji war überrascht.  
"Verbindung? Zu meinem Vater?"  
  
"Nein, zu allen Menschen.  
  
"Zu allen... Du besitzt innere Stärke, Ayanami, du bist viel stärker als ich es je sein   
werde."  
  
"Ich habe nichts anderes."  
  
Ihr monotoner Tonfall jagte ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken.  
"Nichts anderes?" wiederholte er. In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein dicker trockener Kloß.  
  
Sie stand auf.  
"Es ist soweit."  
  
"Ja."  
Er erhob sich aus seinem Schneidersitz.  
  
Beide gingen gefaßten Schrittes auf den Stegen zu den Entry-Plugs.  
  
Rei verharrte an der Zugangsluke.  
"Du wirst nicht sterben... Ich werde dich beschützen."  
  
Shinji schluckte trocken. Ihrem Tonfall entnahm er, daß sie es absolut ernst meinte.  
"Ayanami..."  
  
"Leb wohl..."  
  
Ihre Worte bewirkten, daß sich eine eisige Klammer um sein Herz legte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mitternacht:  
  
"Shinji, Rei?"  
  
"Ja, Misato?" - "Ja, Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
"Es ist jetzt gleich zwölf Uhr. Die Operation beginnt. Shinji, wir geben dir die gesamte   
Energie von Japan."  
  
"Bereit."  
Seine Stimme verriet die Unsicherheit und die Angst nicht, die ihn erfüllten.  
  
Das Scharfschützengewehr lag auf dem Stativ, EVA-01 kniete hinter dem Gewehr, den Finger am   
Abzug. Vor Einheit-01 stand EVA-00, beide Hände an den Griffen des provisorischen Schildes,   
welcher eigentlich die Unterseite eines Space Shuttles war.  
  
Im Entry-Plug verfolgte Shinji die Anzeigen, welche den Energieanstieg anzeigten. Immer   
mehr Energie wurde in das Gewehr geleitet.  
Er klappte das Zielvisier nach unten.  
  
Sein Herz schien viel schneller zu klopften als normal, als er den Engel in der Vergröße-  
rung sehen konnte.  
  
Man hatte ihm den Codenamen Ramiel gegeben, seine Form war die einer Doppelpyramide in   
schwarz und weiß. Er hatte einen Bohrer ausgefahren, mit dem er langsam zur Geofront vor-drang, Panzerschicht um Panzerschicht durchbrechend.  
  
Ramiel hatte ihn fast getötet...  
  
Noch einmal kam die Erinnerung auf, sah er durch die Augen von Einheit-01 den grellen Ener-  
giestrahl auf sich zurasen, glaubte er den Aufprall zu spüren, vermeinte er in der sich   
aufheizenden LCL-Flüssigkeit lebendig gekocht zu werden. Dann war da nichts mehr, nur Dun-  
kelheit.  
  
Sein Herz war stehengeblieben...  
  
Mittels Elektroschocks hatten sie ihn wiederbelebt, er war im Lazarett zu sich gekommen,   
hatte die Decke angestarrt, die er allmählich zu hassen begonnen hatte.  
  
Sie hatten von ihm verlangt, daß er wieder in EVA-01 stieg und noch einmal gegen Ramiel ins  
Feld zog.  
  
Er wollte nicht.  
  
Noch immer glaubte er Reis Blick spüren zu können, als sie ihm ganz ruhig gesagt hatte, daß  
er dann gehen sollte. Sie hatte ihn für einen Feigling gehalten...  
  
Er war ein Feigling...  
Und dennoch wollte er in ihren Augen keiner sein, ohne daß ihm der Grund dafür klar war.  
  
Noch am Tage seiner Ankunft in Tokio-03 vor wenigen Wochen war er sich sicher gewesen, daß   
es ihm egal war, ob er lebte oder starb, und doch fürchtete er sich plötzlich vor dem Tod.  
  
Er fürchtete sich vor Einheit-01, wollte den EVANGELION nie wieder steuern, und doch saß er  
nun wieder im Pilotensitz.  
  
Und das alles, damit sie ihn nicht länger für einen Feigling hielt...  
  
Vier Tage zuvor war er fünfzehn Jahre alt geworden, es hatte keine Feier gegeben, keine   
Gratulationen seiner Mitschüler, da diese nichts davon wußten. Nur Misato hatte ihm am Mor-  
gen gratuliert. Und Rei, die anscheinend extra am Schultor auf ihn gewartet hatte...  
  
Und schon allein deswegen war er hier...  
  
Er aktivierte das Interkom, stellte eine Verbindung zu Einheit-00 her, um es ihr zu sagen,   
um diese vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen..  
"Ayanami?"   
  
"Ja, Ikari?"  
  
Was er ihr eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, war vergessen, sein Mut verloren, stattdessen   
fragte er nur:  
"Bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die Zeitanzeige sprang auf Mitternacht. Das Gewehr hatte genug Energie.  
  
Er zielte.  
  
Die Zielvorrichtung half ihm, die Haltung von EVA-01 zu korrigieren, der Engel war nun ge-  
nau im Fadenkreuz.  
"Feuer", flüsterte Shinji und drückte ab. Ein heller Energiestrahl schoß aus der Gewehrmün-  
dung auf den Engel zu.  
  
Im gleichen Moment reagierte Ramiel, vielleicht hatte er seine Feinde schon vorher ent-  
deckt, sich aber absichtlich ignorant verhalten, solange sie keine Gefahr für ihn darstell-  
ten, vielleicht verfügte er aber auch über entsprechende Reflexe. Sein eigener Energie-  
strahl jagte auf die Schützenstellung zu.  
  
Die Strahlen trafen sich über Tokio-03, lenkten einander ab.  
  
"Daneben..." zischte Shinji und befolgte die Anweisungen, die er über Funk erhielt, um ei-  
nen weiteren Schuß vorzubereiten. Er war plötzlich ganz ruhig, es gab nur noch ihn, das Ge-  
wehr und den Engel. Einen Moment lang wurde Ramiel in seiner Vorstellung vom Gesicht seines  
Vaters ersetzt.  
  
Wieder feuerte der Engel.  
  
EVA-00 brachte den Schild in Position, der Energiestrahl traf auf die Keramikschichten, be-  
gann sie langsam zu schmelzen.  
  
Shinji blickte auf den Chronometer, verglich die beiden Countdowns miteinander. Der eine   
zeigte an, wielange es noch dauern würde, bis das Gewehr wieder bereit war. Der andere sag-  
te ihm, daß der Schild diese Zeit nicht standhalten würde, daß zwei Sekunden fehlen würden.  
  
Der Kanal zu Einheit-00 war noch offen.  
"Ayanami, wenn der Schild geschmolzen ist, dann wirf ihn weg und lauf!"  
Es war ihm plötzlich egal, daß er dann ungeschützt war, daß er wahrscheinlich den nächsten   
Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben würde. Sie war viel mutiger als er, sie mußte leben...  
  
"„Nein."  
Der Schild gab nach, zerfiel. EVA-00 richtete sich auf, fing den Energiestrahl mit seinem   
eigenen Körper auf.  
"Ich werde dich... Ahhhh!"  
Die Verbindung brach ab.  
  
"Ayanami!" brüllte Shinji aus Leibeskräften.  
  
"Gewehr bereit!" drang Misatos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Sie war aufgeregt, nervös, aber  
nicht so nervös wie der Junge unter dem Visier.  
  
Shinji mußte nicht mehr zielen. Er wußte, wo sich der Engel befand, konnte ihn fast spüren,  
drückte ab...  
  
Die folgende Explosion zeigte ihm, daß er getroffen hatte, daß Ramiel vernichtet worden   
war, doch das war ihm fast egal, seine Mitstreiterin war wichtiger.  
  
"Ayanami!" brüllte er wieder ihren Namen, auf eine Antwort hoffend.  
Es kam kein Funkkontakt zustande, Einheit-00 war reglos neben Einheit-01 zusammengesunken,   
die Brustpanzerung völlig zerschmolzen.  
"Verdammt..."  
Kurzentschlossen packte er das Element der Rückenpanzerung, die den Entry-Plug-Zugang be-  
deckte, riß es heraus.  
  
Der Entry-Plug von Einheit-00 schoß hervor, heiße LCL-Flüssigkeit wurde ausgestoßen.  
  
Er ließ EVA-01 den Plug ergreifen und sanft auf dem Boden ablegen, führte dann manuell die   
Evakuierung des eigenen Plugs durch.  
  
Wie er an der Rückseite von Einheit-01 herabgeklettert war, daran konnte er sich später nur  
verschwommen erinnern, die nächste konkrete Erinnerung waren die Schmerzen, die durch seine  
Hände fuhren, als er das heiße Handrad der Zugangsluke benutzte, um diese zu öffnen und   
sich die Hitze durch die Handelemente der Plug-Suit fraß. Der Schmerz war egal, Ayanami war  
wichtiger.  
Sie hatte ihn beschützt. Er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen.  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er die Luke auf, stieg in das Innere von Reis Entry-Plug.  
  
Das blauhaarige Mädchen lag verkrümmt im Pilotensitz, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht   
schmerzverzerrt.  
  
"Ayanami!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment war er bei ihr.  
  
Sie atmete nicht...  
  
"Ayanami! Nein!" schrie er erneut, berührt die Seite ihres Halses, tastete nach der Schlag-  
ader.  
  
Ihr Herz stand still...  
  
Einen Moment starrte er mit geweiteten Augen auf den reglosen Körper vor ihm, dann zwang er  
sich, sich an den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs zu erinnern, an dem er vor einem Jahr im Rahmen des   
Schulunterrichtes teilgenommen hatte, hatte teilnehmen müssen...  
  
"Atemwege überprüfen... frei... Herzmassage... Wie... wenn ich ihr die Rippen breche... ich   
muß sie anfassen... sie stirbt, wenn ich weglaufe... Los... Ayanami, du darfst nicht ster-  
ben... verdammt, du darfst nicht einfach sterben... was soll ich allein denn tun?...   
Nichts... keine Reaktion... Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung... ich... es tut mir leid, Ayanami, es   
muß sein..."  
  
Er spürte wieder den Drang wegzulaufen, wenn er sich beeilte, war er fort, ehe Misato und   
die anderen auftauchten, sicher konnten sie für Ayanami mehr tun als er... Nein... Wenn er   
weglief, war sie tot. Und ihr Blut würde an seinen Händen kleben. Sie durfte nicht sterben,  
wo sollte er sonst den Mut finden, der ihm selbst fehlte?  
Sie hatte ihn beschützt...  
Sie war neben Misato wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch in Tokio-03, dem er nicht völlig   
gleichgültig war...  
Er durfte nicht weglaufen!  
  
Wieder und wieder preßte er die Hände auf ihre Brust, die Erkenntnis, was er da eigentlich   
berührte, tief im hintersten Winkel seines Denkens vergraben. Wieder und wieder preßte er  
seine Lippen auf die ihren und blies ihr seinen Atem in die Lungen.  
  
"Ayanami, bleib... bitte... bleib bei mir..." flüsterte er.  
  
Eine Beben ging durch ihren Körper.  
  
Gerade noch rechzeitig zog er den Kopf zurück, als sie den Oberkörper nach vorn warf und   
LCL-Flüssigkeit vermischt mit grünlicher Magenflüssigkeit ausspuckte, sich dann kraftlos   
zurücksinken ließ.  
  
"Ayanami..." flüsterte Shinji. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf.  
  
Sie sah ihn an, müde und erschöpft.  
"Ich war..."  
  
"Ayanami, bitte, sag nie wieder: ´Ich habe nichts anderes.´, bitte, sag nie wieder: ´Lebe   
wohl´, wenn wir in den Einsatz gehen... es ist zu traurig..." sprudelten die Worte, die er   
vor dem Angriff nicht hatte hervorbringen können, aus ihm heraus.  
  
"Warum..." flüsterte sie, "warum weinst du? Es tut mir leid."  
  
Er schluckte. Er wußte, daß seine Reaktion dieselbe gewesen wäre, wären die Rollen ver-  
tauscht gewesen...  
´Es muß dir nicht leid tun´, wollte er schreien, ´hätte ich am Morgen schneller gehandelt,   
wäre es nie soweit gekommen.´ Doch er sagte es nicht.  
"Ayanami, du lebst, deshalb weine ich... vor Freude... ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlie-  
ren..."  
  
"Angst? Du hattest Angst um mich? Warum?"  
Sie hustete etwas LCL aus.  
  
"Weil... weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe... weil ich es nicht zulassen konnte..."  
  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich in einer solchen Lage verhalten soll..."  
  
"Ich glaube, du solltest lächeln..."  
Etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
  
"Komm, ich helfe dir auf, ein Arzt sollte dich so schnell wie möglich untersuchen."  
Er hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
  
Sie ergriff die angebotene Hand, ließ sich in die Höhe helfen.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen einander.  
  
Sie hatte rote Augen, scharlachrote Augen, wunderschöne, perfekte Augen...  
  
Und sie lächelte. Er wußte, sie lächelte für ihn...  
In diesem Moment hätte er ihr sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt, wenn sie es auch nur angedeutet   
hätte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sie blickte in den Spiegel, während sie mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht fuhr.  
Wer bist du?  
"Das bin ich, ich bin Rei Ayanami."  
Was tust du?  
"Ich lebe."  
Warum lebst du?  
"Um EVA-00 zu steuern."  
Wofür lebst du?  
"Um die Engel zu bekämpfen."  
Ist das alles?  
"..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Auf einem nahen Hügel stand eine einsame Gestalt, ein Europäer mit schneeweißem Haar und   
eisgrauen Augen, gekleidet in einen langen grauen Mantel, und blickte in die Nacht.  
Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er jede Einzelheit erkennen, direkt vor ihm schwebte eine halb-  
durchsichtige Sphäre, welche ihm die Reste des Engels zeigte.  
  
Mit leisem Krächzen landete ein weißer Rabe auf seiner Schulter, der graugekleidete sah auf,   
auf eine Handbewegung hin erlosch die Bildkugel.  
  
"Was hast du in Erfahrung gebracht, Tymael?" flüsterte er mit kratziger Stimme.  
  
Der Rabe gab eine Reihe von Krächzlauten von sich.  
  
Er nickte.  
"Es stimmt also... Die Kreatur stammte aus dem Tiefen Umbra... Laß uns zum Tempel zurück-  
kehren."  
  
  
***  
  
  
NERV, Ikaris Büro:  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
Gendo Ikari blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf. Vor seinem Schreibtisch standen Captain   
Misato Katsuragi, Taktischer Offizier, und Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, wissenschaftliche Leiterin   
des EVANGELION-Projektes.  
"Und Doktor Akagi... Was führt Sie beide zu mir?"  
  
"Es geht um das First Children." setzte Misato an.  
  
"Meines Wissens hat Rei keine bleibenden Schäden erlitten."  
  
"Das stimmt, Sir, allerdings wird sie für die nächsten Tage als Pilotin ausfallen, selbst   
bei ihrer vorzüglichen Konstitution gehen die Ärzte davon aus, daß sie eine Rekonvalenzzeit   
von etwas über zwei Wochen benötigt."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich möchte mein Ersuchen wiederholen, sie bei mir aufnehmen zu dürfen."  
  
"Captain..."  
  
"Ich kenne Ihre Vorbehalte, Kommandant, aber ich habe mir heute Reis Apartment angesehen,   
es ist kaum ein Ort, an dem sie sich erholen könnte."  
  
"Sie wird im Lazarett bleiben, bis die Ärzte sie wieder für diensttauglich halten."  
  
"Sir, ich..."  
  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber diskutieren, Captain", sagte Ikari mit Schärfe in der Stimme.  
  
"Kommandant", fiel Ritsuko ein, "ich bin ebenfalls der Ansicht, daß Rei sich schneller und   
womöglich auch besser erholen kann, wenn sie andere Menschen um sich hat, die sich um sie   
kümmern können, eine Abwechlung könnte Rei auf keinen Fall schaden. Wie der Captain mir un-  
längst erzählt hat, ist Ihr Sohn ein ganz passabler Koch - und wir sind uns doch einig,   
daß das Kantinenessen, welches auch im Lazarett serviert wird, gewisse Schwächen hat, oder?"  
  
"Doktor Akagi, sind Sie sich sicher, daß Reis Funktionsfähigkeit durch einen Aufenthalt   
bei Captain Katsuragi beschleunigt wiederhergestellt wird?"  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Hm... Gut, Captain, Sie können Sie mitnehmen. Ich veranlasse, daß Reis Sachen aus ihrem   
Apartment zu Ihnen gebracht werden."  
  
"Danke, Kommandant."  
  
Misato und Ritsuko verließen das Büro und wandten sich dem nächsten Aufzug zu.  
  
"Warum habe ich mich nur von dir dazu breitschlagen lassen", seufzte Ritsuko. "Wir wissen   
doch beide, daß das ganz furchtbar ausgehen kann..."  
  
Misato grinste.  
"Vorhin warst du noch Feuer und Flamme."  
  
"Ja, und dann ging mir auf, wem die arme Rei anvertraut werden soll."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Schon gut. Vielleicht bringt es ja wirklich etwas, Shinji scheint mit ihr auszukommen."  
  
"Sie sind sich ähnlich."  
  
"Dennoch bewegst du dich auf dünnem Eis. Wenn irgendetwas passiert..."  
  
"Dann kostet es mich möglicherweise meinen Kopf, ja. Ritsuko, danke für deine Hilfe."  
  
"Im Anbetracht der alten Zeiten... kein Problem. Vielleicht tauen unsere beiden Igel ja   
etwas auf, wenn sie ein wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen."  
  
"Genau mein Plan."  
  
"Es könnte Reis Synchronisationsrate guttun... Die EVAs reagieren auf Emotionen."  
  
"Das hast du schon gesagt."  
Misato holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche.  
  
"Was machst du?"  
  
"Shinji anrufen, er muß ein paar Sachen von einem Raum in den anderen bringen, damit wir   
Platz für Rei haben."  
  
"Hm... Laß mich dir einen Gefallen tun, ich werde unseren Quartiermeister im Hauptquartier   
anweisen, ein paar Möbelstücke in deine Wohnung liefern zu lassen, du hast doch sicher noch  
nicht daran gedacht, daß Rei zum Beispiel ein Bett benötigen könnte."  
  
"Oh, nein... Nochmals danke, Ritsuko."  
  
"Ich tue das nur in ihrem Interesse, du würdest es fertigbringen und deine beiden Schütz-  
linge ins selbe Bett stecken."  
  
Misato starrte Ritsuko an, wollte zu einer Verteidigung ansetzen, sah dann, daß ihre Mund-  
winkel zuckten.  
"Sei froh, daß wir schon so lange befreundet sind..."  
Dann lachte auch sie.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei stand vor dem Spiegel des Badezimmers, welches zu ihrem Krankenzimmer gehörte.  
  
"Du solltest lächeln..." flüsterte sie, im Geiste das Bild Shinjis vor Augen, der ihr die   
Hand entgegenstreckte.  
  
Sie hatte gelächelt, hatte für ihn gelächelt...  
  
"Warum habe ich gelächelt... Weil er es wollte? Um seinem Wunsch nachzukommen? Ja... und   
nein... beides... Er hat wegen mir geweint... ich hatte Sorge, ihn verletzt zu haben... er   
hat um mich Angst gehabt... er sorgt sich um mich... Er hat seine Hände verletzt... genau   
wie Kom-mandant Ikari... ein Feigling hätte das nicht getan... Er hat sich Sorgen um mich   
gemacht, niemand sonst macht sich um mich Sorgen, außer der Kommandant, doch er sieht nicht  
mich, sondern sie und seinen Plan... Er hat mein Leben gerettet... mein Leben bedeutet ihm   
mehr als mir selbst...?"  
  
Sie berührte ihre Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen.  
  
"Er hat mir seinen Atem eingehaucht... hat er es getan, weil wir Kampfgefährten sind, oder   
weil... er mich mag... weil ich ihm etwas bedeute? Er sagte: Geh nicht... Warum?"  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, lehnte sich an.  
"Bedeute ich ihm etwas? Ich möchte es erfahren... und vielleicht... vielleicht werde ich   
wieder für ihn lächeln..."  



	3. Kapitel 2 - Die Leiden des jungen Ikari

Kapitel 02 - Die Leiden des jungen Ikari  
  
  
Misatos Apartment:  
  
Shinji hockte an dem schmalen Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster seines Zimmers, Kopfhörer auf   
den Ohren, und machte Hausaufgaben.  
  
Auf dem Bett neben dem Schreibtisch lag ein Papierstapel, der zweifingerdick war, größten-  
teils Materialien, die er durchlesen mußte, der Lehrer schien immer dann verstärkt Hausauf-  
gaben aufzugeben, wenn die Mehrheit der Schüler von seinem Unterricht fernblieb.  
  
Die Englischaufgaben hatte er bereits erledigt, jetzt kaute er an den Physikhausaufgaben   
herum. Physik war noch nie sein Fach gewesen, ihm reichte es zu wissen, daß Gegenstände in   
der Regel nach unten fielen, er wollte gar nicht wissen, warum.  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
  
Shinji war kein Freund lauter Musik, er benutzte die Kopfhörer vielmehr, um sich gegenüber   
der restlichen Welt abzuschotten, aber die Türklingel dran mühelos an sein Ohr.  
  
Seufzend schob er die Physikaufgaben zur Seite und stand auf. Ob das die Überraschung war,   
die Misato am Telephon angekündigt hatte?  
  
Sein Verhältnis zu Überraschungen war ziemlich gespalten, einerseits gab es angenehme Über-  
raschungen, das wußte auch er, doch die Überraschungen, mit denen er es in der Regel zu tun   
bekam, hatten in letzter Zeit für seinen Geschmack viel zu oft mit einem gewissen purpur-  
grünen Reisenroboter namens EVANGELION-Einheit-01 zu tun.  
  
Er schlurfte zu Tür, ihm fehlte der Elan, auch nur die Füße vernünftig zu heben, öffnete   
sie mit den Fingerspitze, damit seine verbundenen Handflächen nicht mit der Klinke in Be-  
rührung kamen, seine Verletzungen schmerzten immer noch, in Gedanken sah er sich weiße   
Handschuhe wie sein Vater tragen und erschauderte bei dem Bild.  
  
Im Treppenhaus standen zwei Männer mit mehreren Kisten.  
  
"Ja?" fragte der Junge vorsichtig.  
  
"Wohnt hier..." einer der Männer sah auf seinen Klemmblock, "Misato Katsuragi?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut, wir haben hier eine Lieferung im Auftrag des NERV-Quartiermeisters, wo können wir   
das Zeug hinbringen?"  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich in den Kisten befinden konnte, wenn es jedoch mit Misatos   
Überraschung in Verbindung stand, hatte er kein Problem damit - EVA-01 paßte denitiv nicht   
in die Kisten.  
  
"Äh, nach da hinten."  
Er deutete auf die Tür des Raumes am Ende des Ganges, den Misato bisher benutzt hatte, um   
dort ihre Umzugskartons und allerlei anderes Zeug zu stapeln. Er hatte nach ihrem Anruf   
den Raum größtenteils ausgeräumt und die Kartons teilweise in den kleine Kellerraum, den   
Misato mit der Wohnung gemietet hatte, geschleppt, teilweise quer durch die übrige Wohnung   
verteilt.  
  
Die beiden Männer schleppten die ominösen Kisten und einen großen Karton in den zugewiese-  
nen Raum, ließen sich die Lieferung dann quittieren und zur Sicherheit Shinjis NERV-Ausweis  
vorzeigen.  
  
Er schloß die Tür wieder, ging dann zu dem Raum, dessen Tür seiner eigenen gegenüberlag,   
sah hinein.  
Der Karton stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, die Kisten standen an den Wänden.  
  
"Hm, was da wohl drin ist... in der in der Ecke könnte ein Bett sein, der Form nach... und   
die dort..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Klar, als ob wir noch mehr Möbel brauchen würden..."  
Er kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, zurück zu seinem SDAT-Player und den Physikaufgaben...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ich bin zurück!" rief Misato, als sie den Wohnungskorridor betrat.  
  
Shinji stand in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen zu.  
"Essen ist gleich fertig." rief er, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Sie drehte sich um, winkte ihrer Begleiterin zu.  
"Komm ruhig ´rein, schließlich wirst du die nächsten Tage hier wohnen."  
  
Rei sah sie fragend an, trat dann über die Schwelle.  
"Ja, Captain."  
  
"Ah, sag Misato zu mir, wir sind nicht im Dienst, kein Grund also für Förmlichkeiten."  
  
"Ja, Cap..."  
  
Misato zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"...Misato-san."  
Rei streifte ihre Schuhe ab.  
  
Im ersten Augenblick wollte Misato ihren Unmut darüber äußern, daß sie sich bei Reis Anrede  
alt fühlte, lächelte dann aber und entschied sich zu schweigen. Nichts sollte übereilt wer-  
den.  
"Na also. - Shinji?"  
  
Der Junge nahm die Kopfhörer ab.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ist das Zeug schon gekommen?"  
  
"Kisten und ein Karton? - Ja."  
  
"Gut. Was machst du denn feines?"  
  
"Nudeln, Gemüse... was im Kühlschrank war."  
Sie sollte es eigentlich wissen, schließlich hatte sie am Vortag eingekauft.  
  
"Ah."  
Misato kam in die Küche und checkte ihren Biervorrat, nickte zufrieden und nahm sich eine   
Dose.  
"Wir haben einen Gast."  
  
"Was? Wen?"  
Shinji drehte sich neugierig um.  
  
Rei stand mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht im Durchgang vom Korridor zur Küche.  
  
"Oh, Ayanami", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.  
  
"Hallo, Ikari-kun."  
Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten, fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie etwas über die   
rosa Schürze mit der Aufschrift ´Chefkoch´ sagen sollte, die er trug, oder über das Essen,   
welches auf dem Herd kochte.  
  
"Uhm, wurdest du heute entlassen?"  
Eigentlich war das offensichtlich, doch etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Shinji, Rei wird die nächsten Tage hier bleiben, um sich etwas zu erholen. Glaubst du, daß  
wir entsprechend eingerichtet sind?"  
  
"Ah... Sie wird hierbleiben? Uhm... dann muß ich noch einkaufen gehen..."  
Da war er wieder, der Drang sich abzusetzen, kaum daß er mit einer neuen Situation konfron-  
tiert wurde.  
  
"Das hat Zeit. - Komm, Rei, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."  
  
"Ja, Ca... Misato-san."  
  
Shinji blickte ihnen hinterher, erinnerte sich dann an sein Essen und wandte sich wieder   
dem Herd zu.  
"Sie bleibt hier..."  
Er wußte nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen, oder Panik bekommen sollte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei saß schweigend am Eßtisch, während Misato schon bei ihrem zweiten Bier war. Shinji   
stellte die Schüsseln mit dem dampfenden Essen in die Tischmitte, klopfte gegen die Tür des  
zweiten Kühlschrankes und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte peinliches Schweigen, dann griff Misato zu Shinjis Erleichte-  
rung nach der ersten Schüssel und stellte sie Rei vor die Nase.  
"Greif zu!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die Kühlschranktür wurde von innen geöffnet und Pen-Pen watschelte heraus.  
"Wark!"  
  
"Ha, komm ´rüber!" rief Misato. "Rei, das ist Pen-Pen."  
  
"Ein Warmwasserpinguin." stellte das blauhaarige Mädchen fest, als wäre es das natürlich-  
ste auf der Welt, vielleicht war es das auch für sie.  
  
"Wark!" wurde sie von dem Pinguin begrüßt, ehe dieser sich an der freien Seite des Tisches   
niederließ und Shinji seinen Napf hinschob.  
"Wark!"  
  
Shinji füllte den Napf wie geheißen.  
  
"Ja, dann: Guten Appetit!" rief Misato, leerte ihre Bierdose in einem Zug und griff schon   
nach der nächsten.  
  
Rei stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. Shinji beobachtete das ganze, fragte sich, ob sie es   
nicht mochte, oder ob es ihm vielleicht mißlungen war, und sie aus Höflichkeit schwieg;   
schließlich waren weder Misato noch PenPen wirkliche Feinschmecker, sondern durch Misatos   
Küche eher abgehärtet. Anfänglich wider-strebte es ihm, sie darauf anzusprechen, doch dann   
überwogen seine Sorgen, ihr könnte das Essen vielleicht nicht bekommen.  
"Ayanami, stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Essen?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Nein... Aber ich esse kein Fleisch."  
  
"Ach... das wußte ich nicht. Tut mir leid."  
  
"Das muß es nicht, du wußtest es schließlich nicht."  
  
"Ich werde künftig daran denken - das heißt, wenn du länger bleibst."  
  
"Ich soll mich von den Folgen des Kampfes gegen Ramiel erholen."  
  
"Soll? Bei dir klingt es wie ein Befehl."  
  
"Kommandant Ikari hat es mir befohlen."  
  
"Vater... Wie kann man jemandem befehlen, sich zu erholen?"  
Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
"..."  
  
"Uhm... hier, nimm dir noch etwas von dem Gemüse, da ist wirklich kein Fleisch drin."  
  
Stumm nahm sie die Schüssel entgegen.  
  
Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über den Tisch, nur unterbrochen von Pen-Pens Schmatzen und   
den gluckernden Geräuschen, die Misato produzierte.  
  
"Du kochst gut", sagte Rei plötzlich.  
  
Shinji wurde rot, ohne es zu wollen.  
"D-danke", stammelte er. "Uhm... Aber du kannst sicher auch gut kochen."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nein? Ah... Aber du bist doch ein..."  
´Mädchen´, hatte er sagen wollen, dann war ihm eingefallen, daß Misato demselben Geschlecht  
angehörte wie Rei - und Misato konnte sogar Wasser anbrennen lassen.  
  
"Ich habe es nie gelernt."  
  
"Hm... Uhm... tut mir..."  
Unwillkürlich lag ihm seine Standardentschuldigung auf der Zunge, doch dann schluckte er   
die Worte hinunter. "Ahm... ich könnte es dir zeigen, ich meine, ah, ein paar einfache Din-  
ge... aber nur, wenn du willst..."  
Wieder sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, ohne daß er sich die Worte vorher überlegt hatte, wie   
gewöhnlich in ihrer Gegenwart. Und gewöhnlich verspürte er in ihrer Gegenwart eine seltsame  
Mischung aus dem Wunsch fortzulaufen, dem Bedürfnis, ihr näherzukommen, und der Angst, zu-  
rückgewiesen zu werden.  
  
"Gern."  
  
"Hui, du Casa... Casa... Casanova..." lachte Misato sichtlich angeheitert und schlug ihm   
auf die Schulter.  
  
Shinjis Gesicht nahm eine krebsrote Farbe an, es war ihm sehr peinlich. Er sah Rei flehend   
an.  
"Gib bitte nichts auf ihre Worte."  
  
"Captain Katsuragi ist angetrunken", stellte Rei sachlich fest.  
  
"Wark!" stimmte der Pinguin ihr zu - und leerte seine eigene Bierdose.  
  
"Isch bin nicht anjetrun... ange... anjetrunken!" protestierte Misato. "Ah... Vielleicht   
etwasch anjeheitert... aber nicht anjetrunken, klar? Wirklich jutes Esschen, Shinschi."  
  
"Ah..."  
Unbewußt öffnete und schoß er unter dem Tisch die Faust. Nur sein Vorsatz, daß Rei ihn   
nicht länger für einen Feigling halten sollte, ließ ihn am Tisch ausharren.  
  
"Shinschi, kannscht du Rei beim Auschpacken helfen? In den Kischten schind Möbel... schie   
stehen schon an... Jort und Schtelle. Ihr schwei kriecht dasch schon hin..."  
Und damit verzog sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ die beiden allein. Die Aufregung   
aufgrund des Gespräches mit dem Kommandanten forderte ihren Tribut...  
  
Shinji sah Rei entschuldigend an.  
"Normalerweise... Sie muß ziemlichen Streß gehabt haben... Ah..."  
Seine Bemühungen, Misatos Verhalten zu rechtfertigen, klangen nicht einmal in seinen eige-  
nen Ohren überzeugend.  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
"Nun... uhm... schön, daß du hier bist."  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Warum sagst du das?"  
  
"Weil... na, weil ich mich...uhm... freue, daß du hier bist."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das hat noch niemand zu mir gesagt."  
  
"Niemand? Und deine Eltern?"  
  
Sie sah nach unten.  
"Ich habe keine Eltern."  
  
"Ich... ah... tut mir leid..."  
Er erinnerte sich, daß Ritsuko ihm erzählt hatte, daß Reis Eltern gestorben waren, als sie   
noch ganz klein gewesen war.  
Hastig räumte er das Geschirr zusammen und trug es zur Spüle, dabei fieberhaft nach Worten   
suchend..  
  
"Es ist gut."  
  
"Danke. Ja... Dann, ah, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was man für dich, ah, gebracht hat."  
Er war froh, daß sie bereit war, das Thema fallenzulassen.  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Kisten enthielten tatsächlich die Möbel, die Shinji bereits in ihnen vermutet hatte.   
Nachdem Rei ihm geholfen hatte, das System zu erkennen, wie man die Kisten auch ohne eine   
Brechstange oder ähnliches öffnen konnte, war bald darauf das meiste ausgepackt.  
  
"Ayanami, es ist schon spät... und bis wir das alles aufgestellt haben... laß es uns morgen  
fertigmachen, ja? Du kannst in meinem Zimmer schlafen."  
  
Sie sah ihn an.  
  
Er hob die Hände, erinnerte sich an den Zwischenfall in ihrem Apartment.  
"Ah,... ich schlafe natürlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, nicht daß du denkst, ich...   
uhm..."  
  
"Ich vertraue dir."  
  
Shinji blickte sie überrascht an. Es war das erste Mal, daß jemand soetwas zu ihm gesagt   
hatte. Hatte sie denn vergessen, was für ein Feigling er war? Konnte - durfte - man einem   
Feigling vertrauen? Durfte man ihm vertrauen?  
"Ja?"  
  
"Natürlich. Vertraust du mir nicht?"  
  
"Doch", erwiderte er leise. "Wie könnte ich dir nicht vertrauen, nach dem was du getan   
hast?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vorsichtig ließ Rei sich auf Shinjis Bett nieder und sah sich um.  
  
Auf dem Schreibtisch neben dem Bett lag ein Stapel Papier, sie warf einen Blick auf das   
oberste Blatt.  
  
"Physik... falscher Ansatz... viel zu umständlich..." murmelte sie, als sie Shinjis Lösung   
der Aufgabe begutachtete.  
  
In der Ecke stand ein Wäschekorb, über den Rand des Korbes hing eines von Shinjis Hemden.  
  
Rei blickte zum Wecker auf der Tischkante. Es war wirklich spät geworden.  
  
Sie zog sich aus, legte ihre Sachen auf den Stuhl und schlüpfte unter die Decke.  
  
"Das Kissen... es riecht nach Ikari-kun... nach seinem Haar..."  
  
Sie schloß die Augen, sog tief den Geruch des Kissens ein, stellte sich vor, nicht allein   
zu sein, fragte sich im nächsten Moment, woher diese Gedanken kamen.  
  
"Warum bin ich hier? Weil es mir befohlen wurde. Weil ich mich ausruhen soll. Ich benötige   
keine besondere Ruhe. Warum wurde es mir dann befohlen? Und ich wußte, daß der Befehl un-  
nötig ist. Dennoch bin ich hierhergekommen... aber nicht, weil es mir befohlen wurde, nicht  
in erster Linie... Warum bin ich dann hier?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji lag auf dem Sofa unter einer leichten Decke. Er konnte nicht schlafen, driftete be-  
stenfalls in einen halbwachen Zustand ab.  
  
Ihm fehlte sein SDAT-player, er hatte ihn in seinem Zimmer liegengelassen. Und er konnte   
ihn nicht holen, schließlich schlief Rei dort.   
Oder sollte er sich in sein Zimemr schleichen, sich den SDAT-player greifen und wieder   
hinausschleichen? - Und wenn sie ihn bemerkte? Sie würde glauben, er wollte sie belästi-  
gen... sie würde ihn hassen...  
Wie es ihm schien, hatte sie den Zwischenfall in ihrem Apartment bereits vergessen, oder   
ihm seine Ungeschicklichkeit zumindest vergeben, aber wenn es zu einem weiteren Mißverständ-  
nis kam... möglicherweise würde sie ihre Sachen nehmen und wieder gehen...  
Und er wollte nicht, daß sie ging, fragte sich nach dem Grund.  
  
Unruhig wälzte er sich auf die andere Seite, fand endlich etwas Ruhe.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei erwachte durch das Piepen des Weckers.  
  
Zuerst war ein Gefühl von Orientierungslosigkeit, dann fiel ihr ein, wo sie war. Sie stand   
auf, schaltete den Wecker aus.  
  
In ihrem eigenen Apartment wäre sie jetzt so wie sie war ins Bad gegangen, doch im letzten   
Moment, die Hand schon zur Tür ausgestreckt, erinnerte sie sich, daß sie nicht allein war.  
Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, entdeckte das Hemd im Wäschekorb, zog es sich über, befand, daß   
sie ausreichend bekleidet war, und verließ den Raum.  
  
Es roch nach Essen.  
  
Auf nackten Sohlen ging sie in die Küche.  
  
Shinji stand am Herd, wandte ihr den Rücken zu.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ikari-kun."  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn unvermittelt von hinten ansprach.  
"Ah..."  
Er drehte sich um, das Messer in der Hand, als er es bemerkte, legte er es eilig zur Seite.  
"Guten Morgen, Ayanami..."  
Er sah sie, bekleidet nur mit einem seiner Hemden, das kaum die Oberschenkel bedeckte, lief  
krebsrot an, drehte sich schnell wieder weg.  
"Ich... uhm... ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen."  
  
"Ja. Ich bin erholt."  
  
"Das ist schön." stammelte er, bemerkte, daß sie neben ihn getreten war, strengte sich an,   
den Blick auf das Gemüse gerichtet zu halten, welches er gerade zerkleinerte, anstatt ihn   
zur Seite abdriften zu lassen und sie, oder besser ihren Körper, anzustarren. Es war an-  
strengend, ein Teil von ihm dachte an den Zwischenfall in ihrem Apartment, an die Weichheit  
ihres Körpers, ihre samtige Haut, ihr nasses Haar... - doch ein anderer Teil, die Kombina-  
tion aus Angst, Vernunft und Respekt, behielt die Oberhand, sonst hätte er vielleicht eine   
Dummheit begangen.  
  
"Ist das mit dem Hemd in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ah... natürlich... uhm, an dir sieht es wahrscheinlich... uh... besser aus, als an mir..."  
  
"Ja...? Was machst du?"  
  
"Essen... Bento... für die Schule..."  
  
Sie sah, daß er eine ganze Menge zubereitet hatte, ebenso daß zwei Schachteln bereitstan-  
den.  
"Für dich und..."  
  
"Ah, ich dachte... ich könnte für dich etwas machen... wo ich schon dabei war... Siehst du,  
alles vegetarisch, kein Fleisch..."  
  
Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen überrascht an.  
"Das tust du einfach für mich? Warum?"  
  
"Uhm... weil ich es tun wollte... ah... weil es mir richtig erschien... als, äh, Ausgleich   
für gestern... und..."  
  
"Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Aber es ist... lieb, Ikari-kun..."  
Sie machte eine Pause, schien zu überlegen, sagte dann: "Danke..."  
  
Er schluckte, legte das Messer zur Seite, sah ihr ins Gesicht.  
"Das mache ich gern, es ist keine Mühe. Ich werde gleich Misato wecken... wenn du vorher   
noch ins Bad willst..."  
  
"Ja. Und du?"  
  
"Nach dem Frühstück, ich habe hier noch zu tun."  
  
Sie nahm die Information mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, wollte sich zuerst abwenden, doch   
ein innerer Impuls veranlaßte sie dazu, das Gespräch noch nicht zu beenden.  
"Machst du das jeden Tag?"  
  
Er lächelte schief, deutete auf den Haushaltsplan.  
"Fast jeden Tag."  
  
Ihr Blick folgte seinem Fingerzeig, sie sah auf das aktuelle Blatt des Monatskalendars, wo   
die Tage mit kleinen Buchstaben markiert waren, M und S, bei jedem Tag waren wenigstens   
zwei Markierungen. Es gab deutlich mehr Ss als Ms, bei weitem mehr.  
"Oh..."  
  
"Gewöhnungssache. Siehst du - Frühstück, Abendessen, Einkaufen, Putzen, Wäschewaschen."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Er faßte sich ein Herz, wollte die Gelegenheit nicht ganz ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.  
"Uhm, Ayanami..."  
  
"Ikari-kun?"  
  
"Könntest du... würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Nenn mich bitte nicht mehr Ikari-kun... meine Freunde sagen nur Shinji zu mir, Shinji   
reicht vollkommen."  
Er war bemüht, die Ruhe zu bewahren, sich sein inneres Zittern nicht anmerken zu lassen,   
seine Furcht, sie könnte sein verstecktes Freundschaftsangebot zurückweisen.  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Wenn du es dir wünschst..."  
  
"Danke, Ayanami."  
Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Was?"  
Sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag.  
  
"Du kannst Rei sagen. Nach deinen Worten... Sind wir Freunde?"  
  
"Uhm... ah... es wäre schön..."  
Sein Herz schlug schneller.  
  
"Gut. Freunde."  
Damit wandte sie sich ab und ging ins Bad, über die Bedeutung des letzten Wortes nachden-  
kend.  
  
Shinji lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. So   
verharrte er eine Weile, ehe er sich wieder der Arbeit zuwandte. Er sah nicht, wie Rei we-  
nig später das Bad wieder verließ, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, und in ihrem Raum   
verschwand, um Kleidung für den Tag aus dem Karton zu holen - er wäre andernfalls wahr-  
scheinlich bewußtlos geworden...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misato begann den Tag relativ muffelig, das legte sich, nachdem sie die obligatorische er-  
ste Bierdose geleert hatte.  
  
Shinji spürte einen Augenblick lang Reis fragenden Blick auf sich lasten, das Verhalten des  
Captains schaffte es anscheinend, sogar sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen.  
Der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, daß Mi-  
sato anscheinend einen gewissen Alkoholpegel benötigte, um morgens in Fahrt zu kommen.  
  
"Und, Rei, wie war die erste Nacht hier?" fragte Misato, nachdem sie die Dose abgesetzt   
hatte.  
  
"Ich fühle mich ausgeruht, nachdem ich in Ika... Shinjis Bett geschlafen habe."  
  
Misato riß die Augen auf, Shinji konnte ihre Gedankengänge fast hören.  
"Shinji!" keuchte sie geschockt. "Das hätte ich..."  
  
Shinji lief wieder rot an, hob abwehrend die Hände und beeilte sich, die Sache richtigzu-  
stellen.  
"Nein, Misato, ah, so war es nicht. Ich habe auf dem Sofa geschlafen."  
  
"Was?" Sie beruhigte sich wieder. "Hach, ihr könnt mich alte Frau doch nicht so erschrek-  
ken. Ah, ich erinnere mich... Wir haben die Möbel noch nicht ausgepackt."  
  
Shinji gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich.  
"Ausgepackt haben Rei und ich sie schon, aber noch nicht aufgebaut."  
  
Misato ignorierte die Anspielung auf ihre ´Abwesenheit´.  
"Na, wenn ihr heute nachmittag aus der Schule kommt, könnt ihr ja weitermachen, ich habe   
leider Dienst."  
  
Shinji blickte zum Wochenplan hinüber und wußte, was das bedeutete - heute durfte er mal   
wieder für seine Mitbewohnerin einspringen.  
  
"Aber ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß ihr nicht am Sportunterricht teilnehmen müßt, also soll-  
tet ihr genug Zeit haben. Ja... - Shinji, was machen deine Hände?"  
  
"Es geht."  
Er zeigte ihr kurz seine Handflächen, wo nur noch ein paar helle Narben zu sehen waren.   
Die Medizin des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts hatte die Heilung seiner Verbrennungen sehr   
beschleunigt.  
  
"Schön. - Rei, du mußt wissen, daß er in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas halten konnte."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Naja, ich muß mich jetzt fertigmachen, viel Spaß in der Schule."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji schielte zur Seite.  
  
Rei ging neben ihm, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet.  
  
Er fand sie attraktiv, das konnte er bei bestem Willen nicht verleugnen, erst recht nach   
dem Zwischenfall in ihrem Apartment vor der Sache mit Ramiel. Wenn er nur nicht so ein   
Feigling gewesen wäre, wenn es in seiner Natur gelegen hätte, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich   
längst um eine Verabredung gebeten. So jedoch... Er hatte ihre Lippen berührt, doch die   
Erinnerung war nicht angenehm, schließlich war es kein Kuß gewesen, sondern der verzweifel-  
te Versuch, ihr Leben zu bewahren. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte sie nicht einmal daran,   
schließlich hatte sie das Thema selbst nicht mehr angesprochen.  
Sie war wie ein Geheimnis, ein wunderschönes Rätsel.  
Wäre er nur ein wenig wie Touji gewesen... nein, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich gar keine   
Chance bei Rei gehabt... aber... hatte er überhaupt eine?  
Er hatte gesehen, wie sie seinen Vater angeblickt hatte, so voller Verehrung. Würde, nein,   
mußte sie ihn nicht zurückweisen, wenn sie seine Gedanken kennen würde?  
Kannte sie überhaupt Gefühle?  
Shinji erinnerte sich an die Ohrfeige, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, weil er ihr gegenüber an   
seinem Vater gezweifelt hatte. Oh, doch, Rei besaß Gefühle, in diesem Moment hatte Zorn in   
ihren Augen geblitzt. Und als er sie aus dem Entry-Plug geholt hatte, als sie gelächelt   
hatte... wie konnte er jemals bezweifeln, daß sie nicht die seelenlose Puppe war, für die   
manche Menschen sie hielten?!  
Er sammelte seinen ganzen Mut.  
"Ah... Rei, wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Gut. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Es... uhm... es interessiert mich."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil..."  
  
"Interessiert es dich so, wie es den Captain oder Doktor Akagi interessiert... oder den   
Kommandanten? Ob ich... funktionsfähig bin?"  
  
"Wie Vater...?"  
Nur mühsam beherrschte er die in ihm aufsteigende Wut bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters. Er   
durfte die wenigen Schritte, die sie zueinander getan hatten, nicht durch eine Unbedacht-  
samkeit gefährden... Seltsamerweise war er in ihrer Nähe dazu imstande.  
"Nein. Du hast selbst gesagt, wir wären Freunde... Und, uhm, Freunde kümmern sich umeinan-  
der. Und ich glaube, daß, ah, Misato es auch anders sieht."  
  
"Du redest heute viel."  
  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
"Nein, muß es nicht. Es ist nur neu für mich, ich habe noch nie Freunde gehabt."  
  
"Noch nie?"  
  
"Nein."  
Irrte er sich, oder lag in ihrer Stimme ein Hauch von Bedauern?  
  
"Uhm, Ayana... Rei, ich glaube, daß viele gerne mit dir befreundet wären, wenn sie dich   
erst, ah, kennengelernt haben."  
  
"Wirklich? Warum?"  
  
"Nun, uhm, du bist klug, mutig... siehst, ah, gut aus... und du hast ein schönes Lächeln."  
Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, als hätte jemand die Verbindung Gehirn und Mundwerk auf   
Überschallgeschwindigkeit gestellt, so daß er seine Worte nicht mehr zuerst durch seine Be-  
denken und Ängste filtern konnte.  
  
Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen.  
  
Shinji bemerkte, daß sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, drehte sich um.  
"Aya... Rei?"  
  
"Warum sagst du soetwas?"  
  
Er schluckte, erwog, einen Rückzieher zu machen, sich hastig dafür zu entschuldigen, ihr zu  
nahe getreten zu sein, konnte es nicht, fand sich ganz im Bann ihrer scharlachroten Augen.  
"Weil... weil ich es so meine."  
  
"Du findest mich... attraktiv?"  
  
Seine Kehle wurde trocken. Aber es war heraus...  
"Uhm... ja..."  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Danke."  
  
"Ich... uh... bitte."  
  
"Das war ein Kompliment, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich... ah... ja."  
  
"Und bei einem Kompliment sollte man lächeln, nicht wahr?"  
  
"... ja."  
  
Sie lächelte, es war ein unbeholfenes Lächeln, und dennoch schön.  
  
"Du hast ein schönes Lächeln", wiederholte er. Diesesmal war seine Stimme fest und sicher.  
  
"Danke..." Sie blickte nach unten, als ob sie vor ihren Zehenspitzen etwas ungeheuer inte-  
ressantes befand, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, ihr plötzlich schneller schlagendes Herz   
zu beruhigen.  
  
"Uhm... Rei?"  
  
Sie sah auf, blickte in sein fragendes Gesicht, schaffte es, äußerlich ihre Ruhe zu bewah-  
ren.  
"Laß uns gehen, oder wir kommen zu spät."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Danke, ich habe Danke gesagt, nicht einmal, sondern zweimal. Ein Wort der Dankbarkeit, ich  
habe noch nie zuvor Danke gesagt... Und ich habe es zu ihm gesagt. Es war so natürlich..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Shinji den Klassenraum betrat, wurde er sofort von Touji und Kensuke abgefangen.  
  
"Hey, Shinji!"  
  
"Ikari, du alter Hund!"  
  
"Uhm, was ist denn?"  
Er war verwirrt.  
  
Rei ging an ihnen vorbei und nahm ihren Platz am Fenster ein.  
  
"Ha! Wir haben gesehen, daß du mit Ayanami gekommen bist..."  
Suzuhara knuffte ihn gegen den Arm.  
  
"Und, Touji?"  
  
"Na, du hast vielleicht ein Glück, darfst bei Misato wohnen und Ayanami begleitet dich zur   
Schule, ha! Soviel Glück möchte ich mal haben, Ayanami ist zwar ein wenig seltsam, aber sie  
sieht toll aus!"  
  
*whack*  
"Suzuhara, das ist keine Art, über eine Mitschülerin zu sprechen." mischte sich eine weite-  
re Person ein und glättete die Papiere, welche sie ihm zusammengerollt gegen den Hinterkopf  
geschlagen hatte..  
  
"Ja, Klassensprecherin."  
Das Grinsen war aus Toujis Gesicht verschwunden. Er rieb sich die Stelle, wo er getroffen   
worden war.  
  
Kensuke grinste über beide Ohren.  
  
Shinji nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu seinem Platz zu kommen.  
"Puh..."  
Er sah eigentlich unbeabsichtigt hinüber zu Rei.  
  
Sie sah ihn an, anstatt aus dem Fenster zu blicken, dann ergriff sie kurzentschlossen ihre  
Tasche und wechselte zu dem freien Platz neben ihm.  
  
Er war überrascht.  
  
Dem immer noch in der Nähe der Tür stehenden Touji fiel der Unterkiefer herab.  
  
Kensuke begann, seine Brille zu putzen.  
  
Hikari lächelte still und leise, zischte den beiden anderen dann zu:  
"Auf eure Plätze, der Lehrer kommt!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"In seiner Nähe schlägt mein Herz schneller... Ich sollte ihn meiden, um meine Funktionsfä-  
higkeit nicht zu gefährden... doch ich will nicht... ich will nicht... im Gegenteil, ich   
verringere die Distanz zwischen uns... es scheint ihm zu gefallen..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Unterrichtsstunde schien wieder einmal kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.  
  
Der alte Sensei kaute zum x-ten Mal monoton seine Version der Geschehnisse des Second   
Impact wieder, wobei er aus dem Fenster sah und der Klasse keine Beachtung zeigte. Genau-  
sogut hätte der Klassenraum leer sein können.  
  
Touji gähnte und sank über seinem Pult zusammen, den Kopf auf die Arme legend.  
  
Shinji blickte auf seinen Laptop, als dort ein rotes Licht zu blinken begann. Er hatte eine  
Mail. Da es ein geschlossenes System war, konnte die Nachricht nur von einem seiner Klassen-  
kameraden kommen. Er öffnete die Mail.  
  
Also, was ist zwischen Ayanami und dir?  
  
Shinji sah sich um, doch er ahnte schon, wer die Nachricht geschickt hatte.  
  
Kensuke grinste ihn an.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Wirklich?  
  
Sie wohnt jetzt auch bei Misato.  
  
*rums*  
  
Der Lehrer brach seinen Monolog ab, suchte verwirrt nach der Quelle des *rums*.  
"Aida, warum sitzt du auf dem Boden?"  
  
Kensuke zog sich an seinem Pult in die Höhe, rieb sich die Stirn, die er an der Kante ange-  
schlagen hatte.  
"Entschuldigung, Sensei, eine Unachtsamkeit."  
  
"Hm. Gut, setzt dich wieder, aber keine weiteren Störungen."  
  
"Ja, Sensei."  
  
Shinji unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Wieder erschien das ´Sie haben Post´-Symbol auf seinem   
Bildschirm.  
  
Du glücklicher Hund. Darfst einen EVANGELION steuern und nicht nur mit Misato, sondern   
auch noch mit Ayanami zusammenwohnen.  
  
Es ist nichts. antwortete er und ignorierte die nächste Mail. Aber war es wirklich nichts?  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Mittagspause gab Shinji Rei die Lunchbox, die er am Morgen für sie vorbereitet hatte.  
  
"Ah, und Essen kocht er ihr auch!" rief Touji bei dem Anblick. "Kensuke, ich fürchte, wir   
haben Shinji verloren."  
  
"Ja. Armer Shinji, ich kannte ihn gut."  
  
*whack*  
  
*whack*  
  
"Suzuhara, Aida, das ist kein angemessenes Benehmen." mahnte Hikari, in der Hand eine zu-  
sammengerollte Zeitung.  
  
"Ja, Klassensprecherin." antworteten die beiden im Chor, während Furcht sich in ihre Blicke  
stahl.  
  
Auf der Bank, auf der Shinji und Rei saßen, blickte diese den Jungen an.  
"Was geht da drüben vor sich?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... Meinst du Touji und Hikari?"  
  
"Ja, Suzuhara, Aida und Horaki."  
  
"Ach... hm, ich glaube, Hikari mag Touji ein wenig."  
  
"Und deshalb schlägt sie ihn?"  
  
"Ich... ah... hm..."  
  
"Heißt das, ich muß dich auch schlagen?"  
  
"Rei, nein, bitte..."  
Er sah sie erschrocken an. Da war etwas in ihem Blick, etwas ungewohntes. Er begriff.  
"Das war ein Scherz, oder?"  
  
"Ja. Ich würde dich nie verletzen."  
  
Er blinzelte. Sollten ihre Worte bedeuten, daß er ihr nicht egal war, daß sie ihn... moch-  
te?!  
"Rei..."  
Ihre Augen zogen ihn fast magisch an, ihre Nähe ließ seine Hormone verrückt spielen. Er   
wollte die Hand ausstrecken, sie zu sich heranziehen und ihre Lippen küssen...  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...was ist?"  
  
Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt, errötete.  
"Nichts."  
Wenigsten konnte er die ihm auf der Zunge liegende Entschuldigung unterdrücken.  
  
Sie öffnete ihre Schachtel, begann zu essen, hielt inne, sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Das ist gut."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Nein, wirklich. Es stimmt ja nicht, daß ich gar nicht kochen könnte, immerhin habe ich   
schon immer allein gelebt, aber das ist köstlich."  
  
"Rei..."  
Er lächelte ob das Wortschwalles und des genießerischen Gesichtsausdruckes.  
"Schön, daß du es magst, wenn du willst, kann ich dir regelmäßig etwas machen."  
  
"Das würdest du?"  
  
"Für einen Freund, ja."  
  
"Aber es macht doch Mühe."  
  
"Das hängt davon ab, für wen man es macht."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ja... Du bist ein besonderer Mensch..."  
Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Er hatte sich doch normaler-  
weise besser unter Kontrolle. In ihrer Gegenwart jedoch schienen die Sorgen und Bedenken,   
die ihn normalerweise quälten, vergessen.  
  
"Findest du?" fragte sie leise. "Ich bedeutete dir wirklich etwas..."  
  
Ihm fehlten die Worte, um zu antworten.  
  
Ihre Finger legten sich auf die seinen in einer kurzen zärtlichen Berührung.  
"Danke."  
  
Shinji war, als hätte ihn ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen.  
  
Ringsum ergriffen andere Schüler die Flucht oder fielen einfach in Ohnmacht, als sie den   
Kopf schräg legte und lächelte. Shinji selbst kämpfte mit plötzlichem Nasenbluten, sie sah   
verdammt hübsch aus...  
  
"Kensuke, wir müssen Shinji retten!"  
  
"Ja, Touji, das kann nicht Ayanami sein.Vielleicht hat der Feind von ihr Besitz ergriffen,   
oder sie ist eine Außerirdische, die nur ihre Gestalt angenommen hat, oder..."  
  
*whack*  
  
*whack*  
  
"Ihr laßt die beiden gefälligst in Ruhe!"  
  
"Ja, Klassensprecherin."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der restliche Schultag verging rasch, immer wieder rief Shinji sich das Bild der lächelnden  
Rei vor Augen. Es ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und rief ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in  
seiner Magengegend hervor.  
  
Die beiden eilten schließlich nach Hause, um Reis Zimmer fertig einzurichten.  
  
Eigentlich gab es nicht mehr viel zu tun, außer die Teile der Transportkisten wegzubringen   
und ein paar Schrauben anzuziehen.  
  
Und genau da kam es zum nächsten Zwischenfall.  
  
Eine der Schrauben, die eigentlich die Schreibtischplatte auf dem Untergestell fixieren   
sollten, fiel Shinji aus der Hand und rollte unter das Bett, es war ein niedriges metalle-  
nes Bettgestell von einigem Gewicht, bei dem am Vortag sogar die beiden kräftigen Männer   
des Transportunternehmens ins Schwitzen gekommen waren.  
Shinji traute sich definitiv nicht zu, das Gestell anzuheben, also ging er auf die Knie und  
tastete nach der Schraube.  
"Ich hab sie gleich..."  
Sie war direkt vor seinen Fingerspitzen, rollte bei der Berührung weg.  
"Ah..."  
  
Rei trat an das Bettende, beugte sich vor und hob das Gestell mit einer Hand an...  
  
"Ah, gut, da ist sie ja..."  
Er wollte aufstehen, als ihm aufging, was Rei getan hatte, die schmale, nicht gerade kräf-  
tig wirkende Rei...  
"Ah..."  
  
Sie ließ das Gestell wieder herabsinken, immer noch einhändig, bemerkte, daß er sie ansah   
wie ein Gespenst.  
"Ist etwas?"  
  
"Uhm, nein... Es ist nur... Du bist... stärker, als du aussiehst..." stotterte er.  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, blickte auf ihre Hände.  
"Ja. Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
  
"Nein, nein, du hast mich nicht erschreckt... nur überrascht..."  
  
"Ich setze meine Krafte nicht oft ein, Koman... dein Vater hat mich davor gewarnt, sie   
Fremden gegenüber zu demonstrieren."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Aber du bist kein Fremder, also ist es in Ordnung."  
  
"Kräfte? Das klingt, als könntest du noch mehr."  
  
"Ja. Ich kann zum Beispiel ganz gut Physik."  
  
Da war es wieder, dieser Glanz in ihren Augen, dieses schelmische Funkeln.  
  
"Würdest du mir mit den Aufgaben für morgen helfen, wenn wir hier fertig sind?"  
  
"Gern."  
Als nächstes packte sie den Inhalt ihres Kartons aus, wandte ihm dabei den Rücken zu, so   
daß er nicht den Ausdruck von Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Was geschieht mit mir? Danke... Gerne... Ich möchte für ihn dasein... Freunde sind für   
einander da, hat er gesagt... Freunde... Wir sind Freunde... ja... ich möchte es so... ich   
möchte... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, vorher Wünsche gehabt zu haben... was passiert mit   
mir? Es ist nicht unangenehm... Freunde..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji stand an der Zimmertür und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, unsicher, was   
er tun sollte, während Rei ihre Sachen auspackte und auf dem unbezogenen Bett ablegte.  
"Ist das alles, was du hast?" fragte er schließlich. Er zählte acht Sätze Schuluniformen,   
einen Badeanzug, ein weiteres Paar Schuhe und einen Packen Unterwäsche, dem er sich be-  
mühte, sowenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu schenken, eine kleine Tasche für Toilettenar-  
tikel, eine beige NERV-Uniform, wie er sie selbst im Schrank hängen hatte, einen Stapel   
Schulbücher, eine dunkle Jacke und noch ein paar unwesentliche, nicht persönliche Dinge.  
  
"Ja, alles, was ich brauche."  
Als letztes holte sie ein zu zwei Dritteln gefülltes, verschlossenes Wasserglas heraus, zö-  
gerte kurz, als sie den Wasserstand betrachtete und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
"Uhm, du willst sicher einräumen, ich habe noch ein paar Arbeiten zu machen, danach könn-  
ten wir uns vielleicht die Physikaufgaben ansehen."  
  
"Ich komme gleich", murmelte sie abwesend.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Das Glas ist voller als ich es zurückgelassen habe... Meine Seele... Warum? Sind es die   
Erfahrungen der letzten zwei Tage?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Misato abends nach hause kam, hockten die beiden Teenager am Eßtisch und waren noch im-  
mer mit den Hausarbeiten beschäftigt. Obwohl Rei sich die größte Mühe gab, hatte Shinji   
immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, gewisse Konzepte zu verstehen.  
  
Das blauhaarige Mädchen sprach ruhig und emotionslos wie immer, Shinji hingegen machte ein   
verzweifeltes Gesicht.  
  
"Tadaima!" (= ich bin daheim)  
  
"Oh, Misato!" rief Shinji und wollte aufspringen - auch eine schlechte Ausrede, um von den   
Aufgaben wegzukommen, war besser als gar keine -, wurde aber von Rei am Arm festgehalten.   
Ihre Kraft überraschte ihn erneut, dabei fühlte sich ihre Berührung fast noch sanft an.  
  
"Nicht weglaufen, sonst verstehst du es nie."  
Sie ließ ihn zögerlich los, während eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen überzog.  
  
Misato steckte den Kopf in den Wohn- und Eßraum.  
"Ah, hier steckt ihr. Hausarbeiten? - Physik... - Rei, hilfst du Shinji?"  
  
"Ich tue, was ich kann, aber er versteht es einfach nicht." antwortete Rei und seufzte.  
Es hatte denselben Effekt, als wäre sie plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
  
"Rei, geht es dir gut?" fragte Misato besorgt.  
  
Shinji sah sie erschrocken von der Seite her an.  
"Rei, ich... ich verspreche, daß ich mir alle Mühe geben werde, gut?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
Misato blinzelte.  
"Ich wollte nur kurz vorbeikommen, um mir etwas anderes anzuziehen."  
Ihre Jacke und ihr Rock waren voller dunkler Flecken.  
"Ritsuko hat sich entschlossen, mal wieder eine 48-Stunden-Schicht einzuschieben und sich   
mit Kaffee wachzuhalten, der so stark ist, daß der Löffel drin steckenbleibt. Sie sollte   
das wirklich lassen - oder wenigstens etwas aufpassen, wem sie in ihrer Übermüdetheit das   
Zeug über die Sachen kippt." klagte sie ihren Mitbewohnern ihr Leid.  
  
"Pack die Sachen in den Wäschekorb im Bad, ich kümmere mich darum." entgegnete Shinji.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, heute wäre ich mit Küchendienst dran, tut mir leid. Aber ich habe unterwegs   
ein paar Besorgungen gemacht."  
Sie stellte zwei große prallgefüllte Tüten neben den Tisch.  
  
Shinji linste in die Tüten, die eine enthielt Bier, Bier und nochmals Bier, die andere   
Bier, Bier und tatsächlich Nahrung.  
  
"Ach ja, Akagi läßt euch ausrichten, daß sie für morgen vormittag leichtes Training geplant  
hat."  
  
"Was für Training?"  
  
"Synchrontraining für Rei, Schießübungen für dich."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Du mußt lernen, besser mit dem Positronengewehr umzugehen, falls die Zielvorrichtung aus-  
fällt. Und jetzt guck mich nicht so finster an, ich bin nur der Bote. - Ach, und Rei, falls  
du Lust hast, könnten wir morgen nachmittag zusammen einkaufen gehen."  
  
"Ja, Capt... Misato-san."  
  
Misato lächelte, verdrehte innerlich die Augen und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Rei wandte sich wieder Shinji zu.  
"Also, diese Aufgabe hier..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eine Stunde später hatte er es tatsächlich verstanden.  
  
Rei fühlte den Anflug einer Emotion, bei der es sich nur um Stolz handeln konnte  
  
Shinji starrte auf das Aufgabenpapier vor ihm und fragte sich, weshalb er das Problem nicht   
eher erkannt hatte.  
"Danke, Rei, ich glaube, ich habe es."  
  
"Schön."  
  
Er räumte seine Sachen zusammen, packte dann die Einkäufe weg.  
"Was möchtest du essen? Sag es, und vorausgesetzt, die nötigen Zutaten sind im Haus, koche   
ist es dir."  
  
"Du willst für mich kochen?"  
  
"Ja. Ich fühle mich großartig."  
  
"Es ist schön, wenn du dich wohlfühlst."  
  
"Also, was soll ich uns kochen?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Es ist seltsam... Er möchte, daß ich mich wohlfühle... Und ich möchte, daß er sich wohl-  
fühlt. Ich... fühle mich wohl in seiner Nähe... Ich möchte in seiner Nähe sein... Warum?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ein buddhistischer Tempel bei Osaka-02  
  
Der Mönch in der safrangelben Kutte sah auf, als er die Annäherung des Weißhaarigen bemerk-  
te, hielt in seiner Tätigkeit, die Stufen des Tempels zu kehren, inne.  
  
Der Weißhaarige deutete eine Verbeugung an, der Mönch erwiderte den Gruß.  
"Ihr seid zurück, Magus."  
  
"Ja, Bruder Shan."  
  
"Habt Ihr Euch davon überzeugt, daß die Orakel wahrgesprochen haben?!"  
  
Der Weißhaarige nickte.  
"Darf ich den Tempelgrund betreten?"  
  
"Natürlich, Ihr konntet stets die Gastfreundschaft der Bruderschaft in Anspruch nehmen."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert, das sechste Zeitalter ist angebrochen..."  
  
"Der Impact, ja. Folgt mir."  
Der kahlköpfige Mönch drehte sich um und stieg die Stufen hinauf.  
  
Der Weißhaarige zögerte kurz, folgte ihm dann. Als er die Stufen betrat, veränderte sich   
seine Kleidung, verschwand der graue Mantel und machte einem weiten schwarzen Umhang Platz,  
darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd und dunkle Hosen, dazu wadenhohe bequeme Stiefel, vor der   
Brust trug er ein handtellergroßes Amulett mit einem großen halbgeschlossenen Augensymbol,   
das Zeichen der Seher von Vardian. Einen Moment lang zuckten kleine Blitze, winzigen elek-  
trischen Entladungen gleich, um ihn herum, als er die Aegisgrenze passierte.  
Ein Windstoß ließ den Umhang aufwehen...  
  
Der weiße Rabe, welcher ihn begleitete, blieb draußen, ließ sich auf einem Dachvorsprung   
nieder und beobachtete den Platz vor dem Tempel.  



	4. Kapitel 3, 1. Teil - Asuka

Kapitel 03 - Asuka  
  
  
Wilhelmshaven, Deutschland:  
  
"Und du kannst wirklich nicht mitkommen, Onkel?"  
Das rothaarige Mädchen sah den Mann, der neben ihr am Kai stand, fragend an. Ihr Name   
war Asuka Soryu Langley. Sie trug ein knielanges gelbes Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt und   
ganzen Ärmeln, dazu rote Schuhe und weiße Socken, ihre Hände steckten in roten Handschu-  
hen. Um den Hals trug sie eine Kette mit einem kleinen Silberkreuz. Sie war vierzehn   
Jahre alt.  
  
Der Mann neben ihr war nicht wirklich ihr Onkel, jedenfalls bestand keine Blutsverwandt-  
schaft. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er sich seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter um sie gekümmert.   
Er hatte schwarzes Haar und trug eine dunkle Uniform.  
"Ich würde gern, Asuka, war man braucht jedoch mich hier. Aber Major Kaji wird ja mit-  
kommen."  
  
"Ich wünschte, ihr könntet beide mit nach Japan kommen, Onkel Wolf."  
  
Er lächelte traurig.  
"Sobald ich etwas Zeit habe, komme ich dich besuchen, versprochen."  
  
"Du wirst nie genug Zeit haben, ich weiß es doch. ODIN hetzt dich von einem Ende Europas  
zum anderen und dann noch einmal quer durch Afrika."  
  
"Hm... ja. Aber du weißt, daß ich stolz auf dich bin."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Ein weiterer Mann kam hinzu, Ryoji Kaji.  
  
Asuka lächelte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.  
"Hallo, Kaji!"  
  
"Hallo, Asuka, Commander."  
  
"Major."  
Der Dunkelgekleidete nickte dem anderen zu.  
  
"Es ist alles verladen, wir werden plangemäß auslaufen."  
  
"Tja, dann ist es wohl soweit."  
Er streckte Kaji die Hand entgegen.  
"Passen Sie gut auf Asuka auf, Major."  
  
"Das werde ich."  
Kaji ergriff die Hand und drückte sie.  
  
"Und auf ihre eigene Fracht."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Gut. Gute Reise."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Ja, Onkel?"  
  
"Halt dich tapfer. Und wenn du glaubst, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, dann ruf mich an, ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Vergiß deine Ausbildung nicht, egal, was sich dir in den Weg stellt, du wirst jedes   
Hindernis überwinden, Schatz. Und tritt diese Engel dahin, wo es wehtut."  
  
"Das werde ich, Onkel."  
Sie war bemüht, hart zu bleiben, doch die einsame Träne, die über ihre Wange lief, ver-  
riet ihre wahren Gefühle.  
  
Er umarmte sie, lächelte, ohne sich die Traurigkeit, die er in Wirklichkeit verspürte,   
anmerken zu lassen.  
"Alles Gute."  
  
"Bitte, gib Tante Ann einen Kuß von mir, ja? Und sage ihr, daß es mir leidtut, daß ich   
sie nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen konnte."  
  
"Das werde ich."  
  
Er sah ihnen nach, wie sie die Gangway der ´Over the Rainbow´ hinaufstiegen, winkte, als  
sie an der Reling standen und das Schiff schließlich auslief und wandte sich dann ab,   
erlaubte sich selbst ein paar Tränen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misatos Apartment, Tokio-03, Japan:  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Welt saßen Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami auf dem Sofa vor dem   
Fernseher, Rei las in einem Buch, während Shinji in der Programmzeitschrift blätterte.  
  
"He, Rei..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Heute hat die neue Animationsserie von Gainax Premiere, Princess Maker."  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung... Hm, nach dem erfolgreichen Computerspiel... aber von Gainax, was die   
machen, muß einfach gut sein. Wollen wir uns die erste Folge ansehen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Ich sehe eigentlich kein Fernsehen."  
  
"Du hast ja auch keinen Fernseher in deiner Wohnung, oder?"  
Er erinnerte sich nicht, ein solches Gerät bei seinem Besuch gesehen zu haben, anderer-  
seits war es auch ziemlich möglich, daß er es übersehen hatte.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Na, dann..."  
  
"Gut, wenn du es willst."  
  
"Rei... wenn du es nicht willst, will ich dich nicht irgendwie zwingen."  
  
Wieder sah sie ihn an, klappte dann das Buch zu.  
"Ich denke, ich kann es versuchen."  
  
"Ah... Sitzt du bequem? Warte..."  
Er holte ein großes Kissen und gab es ihr.  
"Für deinen Rücken... und..."  
Er schob den Sessel heran.  
"...jetzt kannst du die Füße hochlegen..."  
  
Rei blickte ihn blinzelnd an.  
"Du möchtest wirklich, daß ich mich wohlfühle..."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Sie rutschte ein Stück nach vorn, um Platz für das weiche Kissen zu schaffen, dann   
streckte sie die Beine aus.  
"Ja, sehr bequem."  
  
"Falls du eine Decke möchtest..."  
  
"Shinji..."  
Ihr Blick hatte etwas weiches, amüsiertes.  
"...dann hole ich mir eine."  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
Er schaltete den Fernseher ein, legte die Fernbedienung auf den niedrigen Tisch und   
machte es sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa bequem.  
  
Rei lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
Shinji versteifte sich.  
"Rei, warum..."  
  
Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab.  
"Ist es dir unangenehm?" fragte sie unsicher.  
Sie wußte selbst nicht genau, weshalb sie seine Nähe gesucht hatte, nur daß sie den   
kurzen Moment als angenehm empfunden hatte.  
  
"...nein..." flüsterte er leise, verfluchte sich selbst für seine Reaktion. Im nächsten  
Moment hatte er Schwierigkeiten ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als sie sich wie-  
der an ihn lehnte und seine Hormone erneut für ein, zwei Sekunden verrückt spielten.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Westlichen Königreiche, das 13. Jahrhundert nach Aries...  
  
Das Dorf war verwüstet, als wäre ein Sturm hindurchgefegt, die verlassenen Häuser waren  
nur noch Ruinen, nichts regte sich, weder Mensch noch Tier gaben einen Laut von sich.  
  
Über die Dorfstraße, eine vormals prächtige gepflasterte Straße gesäumt von großen Bäu-  
en, wanderten zwei einsame Gestalteten, die eine groß, die andere klein, letztere führ-  
te zwei Pferde am Zügel.  
  
Die größere der beiden Gestalten trug einen weiten dunklen Kapuzenumhang, es war ein   
Mann, sein Gesicht lag größtenteils im Schatten der Kapuze, nur eine silberweiße Locke   
lugte keck hervor. Unter dem Umhang trug er helle Reisekleidung bestehend aus einer le-  
dernen Hose und einem einfachen Leinenhemd, dazu kamen staubige Stiefel. Seine Hand lag  
auf dem verzierten Griff seines Schwertes, seine Augen huschten unstet umher, als such-  
te er nach versteckten Angreifern.  
  
Die andere Gestalt trug keine sichtbaren Waffen. Bis zur Hüfte war sie menschlich, die   
Beine waren jedoch die eines Ziegenbockes, es war ein männlicher Satyr mit großen Augen  
und Ohren und kleinen Hörnern auf der Stirn, er trug eine bläuliche Jacke und kurze Ho-  
sen der gleichen Farbe. Der Satyr führte zwei Pferde mit Packsätteln an den Zügeln.  
  
Der Mensch gab ein knappes Handzeichen stehenzubleiben, ging in die Hocke, zeichnete mit  
den Fingern einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Abdruck im harten Boden neben der Straße nach. Es war   
der Abdruck eines großen krallenbewehrten Fußes.  
"Oger." war der einzige Kommentar, den er abgab. Seine Stimme war leise und kratzig.  
  
"Master, glaubt Ihr wirklich, daß wir in diese Richtung weiterreisen sollten? Das ist jetzt   
das dritte Dorf, das wir passieren, ohne einen Menschen anzutreffen. Und all die Zerstö-  
rungen..."  
Die Stimme des Satyr klang jung und nervös.  
  
"Hast du Angst, Cube?"  
  
"Ja, Master Winter."  
  
"Dann ist es gut. Angst hält uns am Leben. Ich möchte wissen, was all dies verursacht hat.   
Den Spuren nach muß hier eine Armee durchgezogen sein, den ganzen weiten Weg vom Gebirge   
her."  
  
"Wenn das stimmt, sollten wir vielleicht eine andere Richtung einschlagen."  
  
"Du kannst jederzeit gehen, mein Ziel ist die Hauptstadt - und wenn ich richtig liege, sind   
unsere Freunde in die gleiche Richtung unterwegs."  
  
"Ja... Ich bleibe an Eurer Seite."  
  
"Wie du meinst, Cube. Morgen sollten wir die Hauptstadt erreichen."  
  
"Oder was noch davon übrig ist..."  
  
[Titelmusik: zu Beginn actiongeladen, danach sanfter, romantischer]  
  
Die Hauptstadt stand unter Belagerung. Der Ring der Angreifer war fest geschlossen, weder   
Mann noch Maus konnte aus der dem Untergang geweihten Stadt entkommen.  
Vereinzelt loderten Brände auf der anderen der Mauern, auf den Zinnen lagen die Leichen   
gefallener Verteidiger.  
  
Die Belagerer waren keine Menschen, sondern Wesen, die aus den tiefsten Tiefen des Abgrun-  
des emporgestiegen waren, dämonische Kreaturen und ihre Diener, Halbmenschen und Untote.  
  
Die beiden Reisenden standen auf einem Hügel und blickten auf die belagerte Stadt und das   
Heerlager vor den Mauern herab.  
  
"Master, können wir jetzt umkehren?"  
  
"Nein..."  
Der Mann hatte die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen. Er hatte helle Haut und ein scharf geschnitte-  
nes Gesicht, sein Alter lag augenscheinlich zwischen dreißig und vierzig, seine Augen wa-  
ren von eisgrauer Farbe.  
"Es ist wie in meinem Traum..."  
  
"Wegen eines Traumes wollt Ihr Euch in Gefahr begeben?"  
  
"Von hier ist der Ruf ausgegangen. Cube, ich weiß, du verstehst nicht, aber an diesem Ort   
wird sich mein Schicksal zumindest teilweise erfüllen."  
  
"Master, ich bitte Euch, Ihr mögt der beste Schwertkämpfer der Östlichen Königreiche sein,   
aber was wollt Ihr gegen diese Armee aus dem Abgrund ausrichten?"  
  
Er lächelte.  
"Selbst die beste Armee ist nichts ohne ihren Anführer."  
  
Es wurde Nacht.  
  
Im Laufe des Tages hatten die Belagerer die Stadttore gestürmt und die Verteidiger, die   
sich ihnen entgegengestellt hatten, niedergemacht. Jetzt gab es nur noch die innere Stadt-  
mauer, hinter der die Bewohner Schutz gesucht hatten.  
  
Mit der Abenddämmerung war erstmals der Befehlshaber der Armee erschienen, ein rothäutiger   
gehörnter Gigant in schwarzer Rüstung und mit einem Gürtel, der aus aufgereihten Schädeln   
bestand.  
Er war Luziferon, der Fürst des Abgrundes.  
Mit donnernder Stimme forderte er die Verteidiger heraus, für jeden, der den Mut besaß,   
sich ihm zum Zweikampf zu stellen, würde er zehn anderen Bürgern den Abzug gestatten. Und   
sollte er im Duell unterliegen, würden er und sein Heer abziehen.  
  
Ein lautes Krachen ließ den Fürsten des Abgrundes herumfahren.  
  
Mehrere Zelte und Belagerungsgerätschaften standen in hellen Flammen.  
Und durch die Flammen schritt eine Gestalt mit brennenden eisgrauen Augen auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ich hoffe, diese Herausforderung gilt auch für mich", flüsterte Winter.  
  
Luziferon lachte.  
"Komm nur her, sterblicher Wurm, ich werde dich zerquetschen."  
  
Der Mensch lächelte.  
  
Der Dämon ließ sich seine Flammenklinge reichen.  
"Worauf wartest du, Mensch, zieh dein Schwert, oder lauf!"  
  
Das Lächeln des anderen erstarb, machte eiskalter Entschlossenheit Platz. Er streckte den   
Arm aus, warf drei Eiskristalle in die Luft. Die Kristalle wirbelten blitzschnell umher,   
bis sie zu schnell für das menschliche Auge waren. Aus dem Lichtwirbel bildete sich eine   
Schwertklinge aus Eis.  
Eine Eisschicht überzog den ausgestreckten Arm, formte eine Brustplatte, umschloß den an-  
deren Arm und die Beine.  
Winter winkelte den Arm an, zeigte, daß ihn sein Frostpanzer nicht behinderte.  
  
Der Dämon zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Die Eisige Wehr... es ist lange her, seit ich diesen Zauber beobachten konnte", flüster-  
te er. Selbst flüsternd war seine Stimme noch immer ein lautes Donnern. "Vielleicht bist   
du doch ein würdiger Gegner..."  
  
Der Kampf begann.  
  
Feuer traf auf Eis, Stahl auf Stahl...  
  
Die Kontrahenten schenkten einander nichts, wieder und wieder prallten die Klingen auf-  
einander. Dann gab der Mensch nach. Die Flammenklinge zuckte über seinen Leib, schleuder-  
te ihn zurück. Er preßte den freien Arm gegen die Bauchwunde, kam keuchend wieder auf   
die Beine.  
  
Der Dämon verbeugte sich spöttisch.  
"Soviel Mühe hat mir schon lange kein Gegner mehr bereitet. Es war ein Vergnügen, Sterb-  
licher."  
  
"Ja, mir auch."  
Und damit ließ er sein Schwert los und malte mit den Fingern arkane Symbole in die Luft,   
flüsterte zugleich uralte Worte der Verbannung.  
  
"Was...?"  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte der Dämon den Bannkreis, den sein Gegner während des   
Kampfes um ihn gezogen hatte, den Bannkreis, aus dem er ihn selbst geschleudert hatte.   
Und er wurde der Macht des Kreises gewahr.  
"Nein! Du bist es..."  
  
Der andere lächelte mit verzerrtem Gesicht.  
"Fahr zur Hölle!" flüsterte er.  
  
Luziferon verschwand hinter einer Flammenwand, sein Schrei der Enttäuschung war das letz-  
te, was von ihm blieb, als er in den Abgrund zurückkehrte und seine Armee mitnahm.  
  
Der Wanderer brach zusammen, zugleich endete sein Zauber, erlosch Winters Eisige Wehr...  
  
[Vorschau: Von seinen Verletzungen gesundet läßt der Wanderer sich in der Hauptstadt im   
Dienst der Königlichen Familie nieder, eines Nachts führt ihn der Ruf des Schicksals in   
die Nacht hinaus...]  
  
[Abspann]  
  
  
***  
  
  
Während der Sendung war Shinjis Blick immer wieder zu Rei hinübergeirrt, die von den Er-  
eignissen auf der Mattscheibe fasziniert schien. Als der Abspann lief, wandte sie endlich  
den Blick ab, richtete sich auf, sah zu ihm, nickte.  
  
"Du hattest recht."  
  
"Womit?"  
  
"Es hat mir gefallen. Können wir das... wiederholen?"  
  
"Gern."  
  
"Faszinierend... er hätte nicht kämpfen müssen, hätte einfach weiterreisen können... so   
wie du damals, als der Engel Sachiel angriff... weshalb bist du geblieben und in Einheit-  
01 gestiegen?"  
  
"Ich... wegen Vater..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Er hat mich einen Feigling genannt... aber dazu hatte er kein Recht, nicht nachdem er  
mich im Stich gelassen hat..."  
  
Für einen Augenblick spürte sie Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der jedoch sogleich wieder ver-  
puffte, als sie in seine Augen sah, dort seiner Erinnerung an die seelische Verletzung  
gewahr wurde.  
"Du wolltest dich beweisen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Nur deshalb?"  
  
"... Nein."  
  
"Weshalb noch?"  
  
"Sie hätten sonst dich hinausgeschickt."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich daran, dich gesehen zu haben... du wolltest mir helfen... du hast mich  
beschützt..."  
  
"Du warst verletzt."  
  
"Also bist du auch für mich hinausgegangen."  
  
"Ich... hm... uhm..."  
Er schluckte.  
"Ja."  
  
"Für jemanden, den du nie zuvor getroffen hast."  
  
"..."  
  
"Du bist kein Feigling, Shinji. Dein Herz ist edler, als du es dir selbst zugestehen   
willst."  
  
"Rei..."  
Er ließ zu, daß sie seine Hand nahm und mit der Fingerspitze sanft die hellen Linien   
vernarbter Haut nachzeichnete.  
  
"Nur zwei Menschen waren jemals bereit, für mich Schmerzen zu empfinden, dein Vater...   
und du. Dafür bin ich ihm loyal... und dafür werde ich an deiner Seite stehen, wann im-  
mer du mich brauchst."  
Noch weitere Worten lagen auf ihrer Zunge, doch sie verbat sich selbst, diese Worte aus-  
zusprechen...  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Es ist spät. Ich gehe schlafen. Du solltest dich auch hinlegen. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Ja... Gute Nacht, Rei."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Freundschaft... Freunde zu haben... Ich gefalle ihm... er mag mein Lächeln... Er ist an-  
ders als der Kommandant, weicher... ich mag ihn... Zeit... früher war sie mir egal, war   
ein Tag wie der andere... aber jetzt..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der nächste Tag brachte die Neuigkeit, daß in Bälde EVA-02 und das Second Children aus   
Deutschland eintreffen würden. Zugleich versagte Shinji bei den Zielübungen ohne Hilfe   
der elektronischen Zielvorrichtung vollkommen.  
  
"Keine Hand-Auge-Koordination", stöhnte Misato.  
  
"Alles Übungssache", seufzte Ritsuko. "Aber sieh dir das mal an - dein Plan scheint   
Früchte zu tragen."  
  
"Sind das Reis Synchronisationsdaten?"  
  
"Ja, fünf Punkte Anstieg, obwohl sie seit dem Kampf gegen Ramiel kein Training mehr hat-  
te. EVA-00 scheint einfach weniger Widerstand zu leisten."  
  
"Widerstand?"  
  
"Du weißt doch noch, der Aktivierungstest, bei dem Rei verletzt wurde. EVA-00 hat sich   
gegen sie gewehrt. Und auch gegen Shinji bei den Kreuztests."  
  
"Natürlich erinnere ich mich."  
  
"Das Steuerungsprogramm für EVA-00 ist bei weitem nicht so ausgefeilt wie bei EVA-01,   
aber inzwischen scheint Rei es in den Griff bekommen zu haben."  
  
"Das ist gut."  
  
"Natürlich ist das gut, es erhöht die Überlebenschance der Piloten. Willst du Rei weiter-  
hin bei dir beherbergen?"  
  
"Ja, sie stört nicht und ist eigentlich ein ganz angenehmer Gast."  
  
"Ah, noch jemand, auf den du deine Haushaltspflichten abwälzen kannst."  
  
"Ritsuko..."  
  
"Ich werde in meinen Bericht eine Empfehlung schreiben, daß sie bei dir bleiben soll.   
Kommandant Ikari wird das vielleicht nicht gefallen, schließlich verliert er mit jedem   
Tag etwas von seinem Einfluß auf sie..."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Gut, wir sind also einer Meinung." Ritsuko kicherte. "Wie in den alten Zeiten..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hast du dir Gedanken wegen des Second Children gemacht?"  
  
"Wegen Asuka? Nein."  
  
"Ach ja, du kennst sie ja noch aus deiner Zeit bei der deutschen Abteilung."  
  
"Das liegt auch schon wieder über ein Jahr zurück. Sie ist recht unabhängig... aber auch   
undiszipliniert und starrköpfig."  
  
"Dann paßt sie ja genau zu unseren beiden anderen Piloten, quasi als Gegengewicht. Ich   
meinte eher, ob du sie auch bei dir aufnehmen willst."  
  
"Misatos Piloten-WG?" Sie lachte. "Das würde recht eng werden, andererseits, wenn Shinji   
in das kleinere der beiden Zimmer zieht und Rei und Asuka in das größere..."  
  
"Glaubst du ernsthaft, die beiden kämen miteinander klar?"  
  
"Hm, hängt davon ab, wie Rei sich entwickelt. Im Augenblick..."  
  
"Ich habe Asukas Psychogramm auch gesehen."  
  
"Ja... Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich an die Kehle gehen..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji saß wieder über seinen Hausaufgaben, als Misato und Rei von ihrer Einkaufstour zu-  
rückkamen. Beide trugen jede zwei pralle Taschen.  
  
"Wir sind zurück!" rief Misato und stieß Rei an. "Zeig dich ihm mal."  
  
Der Junge sah Rei an und suchte nach Worten.  
  
Anstatt ihrer Schuluniform trug sie Jeans und einen Pullover, dazu Schuhe mit leichten   
Absätzen, ihr Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, als wäre es ihr peinlich.  
  
Hinter ihr tauchte Misato auf.  
"Na, Shinji, was sagst du? Steht ihr das?"  
  
"Ja... Uhm, Rei, du siehst... ah... toll aus..."  
Prompt wurde er wieder rot.  
  
"Na, ich hab´s doch gesagt." grinste Misato.  
  
"Ja." hauchte Rei und hob den Blick.  
  
"Uhm, Rei, wie waren die Tests?"  
  
"Zufriedenstellend."  
  
"Schön."  
  
"Shinji, ich habe gehört, daß du heute vormittag Probleme hattest."  
  
Er senkte den Blick.  
"Ja. Doktor Akagi sagt, ich muß mehr üben."  
  
"Ich wüßte einen Weg, vorausgesetzt, Misato-san erlaubt es."  
  
"Was ist es denn?"  
  
"Hm... eine... Überraschung."  
  
Er schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Misato-san, können wir in meinem Zimmer reden?"  
  
"Natürlich, Rei."  
  
Die beiden verschwanden nach hinten.  
  
Shinji spitzte die Ohren, hörte aber nur Getuschel und dann Misatos erstaunten Ruf:   
"Wirklich?"  
  
Kurz darauf tauchte Rei wieder auf, sie trug wieder ihre normalen Schuhe, hatte ansonsten  
ihr neues Outfit beibehalten, dazu trug sie die dunkle Jacke, die sich bei ihren Sachen   
befunden hatte.  
"Komm mit."  
  
Er stand auf und folgte ihr.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Eine Billiardhalle?" fragte der junge Ikari überrascht, als er erkannte, was Reis Ziel   
war.  
  
"Ja." war ihre einfache Antwort, ehe sie die Halle betrat.  
  
"Uhm, dürfen wir da überhaupt rein?"  
  
"Hast du deinen NERV-Ausweis dabei?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann gibt es kein Problem. Folge mir einfach."  
  
In der Halle roch es nach Zigarettenrauch und Bier, die Sicht war teilweise von Rauch-  
schwaden behindert.  
  
Hinter der Theke neben der Tür stand ein breitschultriger Kahlkopf und polierte Gläser.  
"Ah, Ayanami, mal wieder hier?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Ja, Kuro-sama."  
  
"Gehört dein Freund da auch zu NERV?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Uhm, Shinji Ikari." fühlte Shinji sich veranlaßt, sich vorzustellen.  
  
"Hrmpf. Gendos Sohn?"  
  
"Sie kennen meinen Vater?"  
  
"Junge, dein alter Herr war früher sehr oft hier, ich betreibe diesen Laden seit über   
zwanzig Jahren. Kleiner Tip, spiel nicht mit Ayanami um Geld."  
  
"Uh... ja."  
  
"Na, dann, viel Spaß. Dein üblicher Tisch ist frei."  
  
"Gut." antwortete Rei und zog Shinji mit sich in den hinteren Teil des großen Raumes.  
  
"Ah, Rei, was bedeutet das alles? Woher kennst du diesen Ort?"  
  
"Kommandant Ikari hat mich hierher mitgenommen."  
  
"Vater..."  
  
"Ich hatte ähnliche Probleme."  
  
"Du?"  
  
"Ja. Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht üben müssen?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht... aber, ah, du wirkst immer so, als hättest du alles unter Kontrolle."  
  
"Das gehört zum Job. Unachtsamkeit kann tödlich sein."  
  
"Ja..." murmelte er mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.  
  
"Möchtest du immer noch, daß ich dir helfe?"  
  
Er schluckte.  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut. Sieh her."  
Sie holte einen der Billiardstöcke aus dem Regal an der Wand und entfernte die dreiecki-  
ge Halterung der Kugeln. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht beugte sie sich vor, zielte mit dem   
Queue und stieß die weiße Kugel an. Die anderen Kugeln verteilten sich auf dem Tisch, ei-  
ne der zweifarbigen landete in der oberen Ecke. Sie richtete sich auf, besah sich die   
Lage, wanderte um den Tisch, ging wieder in Position, nannte eine Kugel und eine Ecke,   
beförderte die genannte Kugel in die festgelegte Ecke, nahm ihre Wanderung wieder auf.  
  
Shinji beobachtete mit immer größer werdenden Augen, wie Rei den Tisch abräumte, dann die  
Kugeln wieder aufbaute und ihm den Stock in die Hand drückte.  
  
"Jetzt du."  
  
"Uh..."  
Er nahm dieselbe Haltung ein, die er bei Rei gesehen hatte, peilte die weiße Kugel und   
über sie die anderen an.  
  
"Nein." flüsterte Rei in sein Ohr. Ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Haut.  
  
Sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag, er zuckte zusammen, stieß die weiße Kugel zur Seite.  
  
Sie legte die Kugel wieder zurück, stellte sich hinter ihn und korrigierte seine Haltung.  
Ihr Atem streifte erneut sein Ohr, sein Herz schlug schneller, die Finger krampften sich   
um das Queue.  
  
"Nicht nervös werden..."  
  
"Rei..."  
Er blickte über die Schulter, sah ein schelmisches Lächeln in ihren Augen, zwang sich zur  
Ruhe.  
"Du hast dich sehr verändert..."  
  
"Du machst das. Und jetzt konzentriere dich auf die Kugeln."  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rückblick:  
  
Er kannte Rei Ayanami schon vor den Angriffen der Engel, eines Tages, es muß so im Jahre   
2007 gewesen sein, tauchte Gendo Rokubungi... nein, damals hieß er ja schon Ikari, in   
seinen Räumen auf. Die Kleine war damals gerade imstande, über die Tische zu blicken.  
  
Es war schon eine Weile her gewesen, seit Roku... Ikari das letzte Mal in seinem Laden   
gewe-sen war, vor seiner Heirat. Er hat sein Studium zu gutem Teil mit Gewinnen finan-  
ziert, die er in seinen Räumen gemacht hatte. Er konnte nicht behaupten, daß er Gendo  
besonders mochte, er hat oft Streit angezettelt und sich mit anderen geprügelt, aber was   
soll´s, er schien ganz ruhig.  
  
Das Mädchen hielt er anfangs für seine Tochter, dafür sprach auch der Ring an Ikaris   
Finger, erst später, auf seine Frage hin, erklärte er ihm, daß er sich um die Tochter   
eines Freundes kümmerte.  
Das hätte ihn schon nachdenklich machen müssen, Ikari und Freunde...  
  
Später kam Ayanami auch ohne ihn in meinen Laden, als er sie darauf aufmerksam machte,   
daß sie nicht alt genug war, tauchte am nächsten Tag Ikari bei ihm auf, hielt ihm seinen   
NERV-Ausweis unter die Nase und erklärte ihm, daß die gewöhnlichen Regeln nicht für Rei   
gelten würden.  
  
Und so begann es.  
  
Sie war ein stilles Mädchen, irgendwie seltsam, ein Kind ohne Eltern.  
Doch sie konnte sich wehren, das zeigte sich bald.  
Sie kam immer allein, nie mehr in Begleitung, Ikari ließ sich nicht mehr blicken.  
  
Bis zu jenem Tag...  
  
  
Gegenwart:  
  
Er war überrascht, als Ayanami mit dem Jungen auftauchte, es war Nachmittag, etwa eine   
Stunde, bevor er meinen Laden gewöhnlicherweise öffnete. Dafür gab es zwei Gründe, wie   
schon gesagt worden war, war sie bisher immer allein aufgetaucht. Und der Junge sah aus   
wie sein Vater in jungen Jahren.  
  
Sie nannte ihn Kuro-sama, wie schon seit sechs Jahren, seit er ihr erstmals mehrere Ki-  
sten um einen der Tische aufgestellt hatte, damit sie besser sehen konnte, nicht, um Gen-  
do einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern weil er in gewisser Weise mitleid mit ihren fast ver-  
zweifelten Versuchen gehabt hatte, über die Tischkante zu sehen, während sie das Queue   
über ihren Kopf hielt.  
Mittlerweile benötigte sie längst keine derartigen Hilfsmittel mehr, Ayanami war zu ei-  
nem hübschen jungen Mädchen herangewachsen, obwohl sie das selbst nicht zu registrieren   
schien.  
  
Wie er die beiden so beobachtete, wurde immer mehr überrascht. Ayanami war... offen,   
nicht so wie andere Mädchen ihres Alters, aber wie schon gesagt, sie war immer etwas   
seltsam ge-wesen. Zum Teil erschien sie immer ernster, ja, erwachsener als Gleichaltrige,  
nicht daß er sich da besonders auskannte, aber mit der Zeit fiel einem so einiges auf.   
Aber in Gegenwart des Jungen... Er war fast versucht zu sagen, daß sie ihn sehr mochte.  
  
Als sie sich hinter ihn stellte und seine Haltung korrigierte, hatte er einen Moment lang  
erwartet, daß sich bei ihm heftiges Nasenbluten einstellen würde. Er hatte noch nie ge-  
sehen, daß sie einem anderen Menschen so nahe gekommen war.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Es war... lustig... Spaß... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, vorher Spaß gehabt zu haben...  
Der Kommandant sagt immer, Gefühle wären irrelevant... kann er sich irren? Kann jemand   
wie der Kommandant sich irren? Zeit... früher sie mir egal... doch jetzt bedeutet mir   
jeder Moment etwas... nein, nicht jeder Moment, sondern jeder Augenblick, den ich mit   
ihm verbringe..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Das war erst der Anfang. Die nächsten zwei Wochen setzte Rei ihr Training mit Shinji   
fort. Dann kam der Moment, in dem er imstande war, trotz ihrer Ablenkungen ruhig zu   
bleiben. Zugleich zeigte das Training entsprechende Erfolge während der Übungen im EVA-  
Testcenter.  
  
Am bald darauffolgenden Valentinstag fand Rei eine herzförmige mit Pralinen gefüllte   
Schachtel auf ihrem Kopfkissen und eine einzelne Rose in einer Vase auf dem Schreitisch,   
unter der Vase steckte ein Zettel, auf den zwei Worte geschrieben waren: ´Danke, Shinji.´  
Rei wußte nicht warum, doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich glücklich... 


	5. Kapitel 3, 2.Teil - Asuka

Kapitel 3, 2.Teil  
  
  
Misato hatte das Verhalten ihrer Mitbewohner die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und mit   
Freude zur Kenntnis genommen, daß die beiden Teenager aufzutauen begonnen hatten.  
Etwa drei Wochen nach Reis Einzug fing sie Shinji ab, als dieser vom Synchrontraining   
kam.  
"Hey, Shinji!"  
  
"Uhm, ja?"  
  
Sie winkte ihn zu sich.  
  
"Was ist denn? Ist dir noch etwas eingefallen, was ich heute vom Einkauf mitbringen   
kann?"  
  
"Nein, darum geht es nicht. Reis Trainingsmethoden scheinen ganz schön Erfolg zu haben.   
Erst wollte ich es ja nicht glauben, als sie mir erzählte, was sie mit dir vorhatte,   
aber dein jetziges Können gibt ihr Recht."  
  
"Äh, ja. Sie... sie hat sich viel Mühe gegeben."  
  
"Hm. Hast du dich auch schon bei ihr bedankt?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er wurde rot, erzählte ihr stammelnd von seinem Valentinsgeschenk, was ein breites Lä-  
cheln auf ihr Gesicht brachte.  
  
"Na, das ist doch schon ´mal ein Anfang. Aber, was hälst du davon, sie einzuladen?"  
  
"Einzuladen? Meinst du... eine Verabredung?"  
  
"Klar, ein Date."  
  
"Uhm... und... und wenn sie ablehnt?"  
  
"Das glaube ich irgendwie nicht. Aber, Shinji, manchmal muß man ein Risiko eingehen."  
  
"Ich... ah... Misato... ja."  
  
Misato überdrückte ein Seufzen.  
  
"Ähm, aber... wie?"  
  
"Hm, ich wüßte schon etwas: Lad´ sie in ein schönes Restaurant ein, dann geh mit ihr in   
einen netten Film."  
Sie bemerkte seinen bereits leicht verzweifelten fragenden Blick.  
"Ich kenne da ein hübsches Lokal, - nicht zu teuer, aber auch kein Fastfood-Laden, - wo   
keine piekfeine Kleidung erforderlich ist."  
  
"Gibt es da auch... vegetarisches Essen... für Rei?"  
  
"Ja... Du denkst gleich an sie..."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Paß auf, überlaß das Drum und Dran nur mir, du mußt sie nur fragen - und natürlich mit   
ihr hingehen."  
  
gulp  
  
  
***  
  
  
Noch am selben Tag wurde das Unternehmen in Angriff genommen. Shinji machte einen derart  
nervösen Eindruck, daß Misato kurz mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihn mit Bier abzufüllen.  
Schritt für Schritt tastete er sich auf dem Flur vor in Richtung zu Reis Zimmertür, je-  
der Schritt fast eine olympische Meisterleistung.  
Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er in Gedanken immer wieder die Worte formu-  
lierte, die er mit Misato eingeübt hatte.  
Er klopfte an ihre Zimmertür.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Uhm, ich bin´s, Shinji."  
  
"Ja..."  
Einen Moment lang war still, während Rei drinnen wartete, daß er den Grund seines Klo-  
pfens erklärte. Dann ging ihr auf, daß er wahrscheinlich darauf wartete, daß sie ihr   
hereinbat.  
"Komm rein."  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Er öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinein.  
  
Rei saß an ihrem Schreibtisch über den Hausaufgaben, sie hatte noch einiges aufzuarbei-  
ten, weil sie aufgrund des Synchrontrainings nicht zum Unterricht hatte erscheinen kön-  
nen. Jetzt sah sie ihn fragend an, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den sie ebenso wie ihr Lächeln   
in den letzten Tagen kultiviert hatte.  
"Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
"Uhm, nein, nein..."  
  
Sie sah ihn weiterhin an, mittlerweile an seine Art im Großen und Ganzen gewöhnt und   
daher wissend, daß er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, wenn er sich so verhielt.  
  
"Ähm, Rei, hast du... hast du heute abend schon etwas vor?"  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hausarbeiten, Abendessen, duschen, etwas lernen." zählte sie ihre Planung auf.  
  
"Nein, äh, du hast also nichts... außergewöhnliches vor?!"  
  
"Außergewöhnlich?"  
  
"Rei, würdest du... würdest du heute mit mir ausgehen?"  
Shinji hielt den Atem an, sein Blick schoß von Rei zum Fenster, zum Schrank, zu dem Glas  
auf dem Schreibtisch, zu Rei zurück...  
  
"Ausgehen?"  
  
"Ich... ah... du weißt, eine Verabredung... ein Date..."  
  
"Ein Date? Wir beide?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
Er sah zu Boden, bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, aus dem Raum zu fliehen.  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er zwang sich, sich an sein Gespräch mit Misato zu erinnern.  
"Damit wir uns besser kennenzulernen."  
  
"Aber wir kennen uns bereits. Wir kennen uns gut."  
  
"Uh... Ich... ich möchte mich bei dir auf diese Art dafür bedanken, daß du mir soviel   
Zeit gewidmet hast."  
  
"Du hast dich doch schon bedankt."  
Sie deutete auf die Rose, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand.  
  
"Ja, aber das ist doch nicht... nicht genug. Uhm, also, Rei, würdest du heute abend mit   
mir... ausgehen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn an, lächelte plötzlich.  
"Wann wollen wir aufbrechen?"  
  
"Das..."  
Er mußte selbst lächeln, besprach dann mit ihr die Einzelheiten.  
  
Gegen Abend fuhr Misato die beiden zu dem von ihr ausgewählten Restaurant und vereinbar-  
te, sie später wieder abzuholen.  
  
Rei bestellte sich ein Nudelgericht und einen Salat, Shinji nahm bei seiner Bestellung   
auf seine Begleiterin Rücksicht und orderte ein Gericht, welches zwar Fleisch enthielt,   
dies aber nicht allzu offensichtlich war.  
Die beiden aßen schwiegend.  
  
"Schmeckt es dir, Rei?"  
  
"Ja..." Ihr Blick traf den seinen. "Aber nicht so sehr, als wenn du kochst."  
  
"Das... ein Kompliment, oder?"  
  
Sie nickte lächelnd.  
"Ja."  
  
"Uhm... danke."  
  
Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über ihren Tisch, allerdings war es kein unangenehmes   
Schweigen, denn immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, zuckte ein Lächeln über beider  
Lippen.  
Als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten, beglich Shinji die Rechnung.  
  
"Weshalb bezahlst du für uns beide?"  
  
"Weil... uhm... ich dich eingeladen habe."  
  
"Ja... Danke."  
  
Er stand auf, holte ihre Jacke, hielt sie so, daß sie hineinsteigen konnte.  
"Rei, uhm, wir haben noch Zeit... Hier ganz in der Nähe ist ein Kino, wir könnten uns,   
uh, einen Film ansehen."  
  
Sie blickte ihn an und nickte.  
Die Vorstellung, mit ihm allein neben sich in einem dunklen Saal zu sitzen war seltsam   
stimulierend.  
  
So sahen sie sich einen Film an, ohne daß etwas besonderes geschah, beide saßen mehr   
oder minder regungslos in ihren Sesseln, allerdings teilten sie sich eine Armlehne, so   
daß ihre Handrücken einander immer wieder berührten.  
  
Gegenüber Misato bejahten beide, einen netten Abend gehabt zu haben.  
  
Mit jedem Tag, der verging, hatten sie mehr das Gefühl, den jeweils anderen besser zu   
verstehen.  
  
Und dann schlug Asuka zu...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Standbilder...  
  
Die UN-Flotte unter Führung des Flugzeugträgers ´Over the Rainbow´.  
  
Der Engel Gagiel, der eines der Schiffe nach dem anderen versenkt.  
  
EVA-02, gehüllt in die Plane, auf dem Deck des Flugzeugträgers stehend wie ein Krieger   
aus alten Zeiten mit einem Cape.  
  
EVA-02 im Kampf mit dem Engel, über und unter Wasser.  
  
Die Zerstörung des Engels.  
  
Der Projektor wurde abgeschaltet.  
  
"Sehr beeindruckend." kommentierte Misato.  
  
"Toll, diese schnellen Bewegungen", staunte Shinji. "Und wie ist das Second Children,   
diese Asuka Soryu Langley?"  
  
Misato sah ihn an.  
"Wieso, genügen dir Rei und ich nicht?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Misato lachte, bemerkte die feine Röte nicht, welche Reis Wangen überzog..  
"Von euch dreien ist sie wahrscheinlich am ehesten ernstzunehmen."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Nun, sie hat bereits einen Schulabschluß, der dem Senior Highschool Abschluß entspricht,  
dazu eine umfassende Zusatzausbildung bei ODIN."  
  
"ODIN?"  
  
"Europäischer Geheimdienst, arbeitet eng mit NERV-Deutschland zusammen. Asuka wurde die   
letzten zehn Jahre für ihren Einsatz mit EVA-02 ausgebildet."  
  
"Zehn Jahre... und mit der Schule ist sie auch schon fertig..."  
  
"Ja, ihr werdet euch ganz schön anstrengen müssen, um mit ihr mithalten zu können. So,   
wenn ihr nach der Schule wieder herkommt, kann ich sie euch vorstellen."  
  
Die beiden gingen.  
  
"Ein interessanter Anblick", murmelte Akagi.  
  
"Rei hat unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht... als ob sie nur darauf gewartet hätte, daß   
jemand ihr etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenkt."  
  
"Auf alle Fälle tut es ihrer Synchronisationsrate gut."  
  
"Und die beiden sind wirklich niedlich. Gestern morgen standen sie Seite an Seite am   
Herd und haben gekocht."  
  
"Hm. Eigentlich halte ich Beziehungen für unlogisch, aber solange es nur Freundschaft   
ist..."  
  
"Shinji ist viel zu schüchtern, um etwas mit ihr anzustellen."  
  
"Und Rei?"  
  
"Wie - und Rei?"  
  
Ritsuko lachte.  
"Als ihr behandelnder Arzt weiß ich zufällig, daß sie mitten in der Pubertät ist, sie   
könnte eine tickende Zeitbombe sein."  
  
"Ah! Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen..."  
  
"Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Misato!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Nachmittagsunterricht fiel aus.  
  
Shinji hatte den Fehler gemacht, gegenüber Touji und Kensuke Reis Billiardkünste zu er  
wähnen, was darin resultiert war, daß die beiden ungläubigen das blauhaarige Mädchen   
herausgefordert hatten. Und Rei hatte angenommen, sie gegen Touji, Kensuke und Shinji.   
Aus Gründen, die später nicht mehr nachvollziehbar waren, schloß sich die Klassenspre-  
cherin Hikari Horaki der Gruppe an.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ayanami überraschte Kuro immer mehr, nicht nur, daß der junge Ikari unter ihrer Anlei-  
tung große Fortschritte gemacht und dabei sogar Spaß gehabt hatte, an jenem Tag erschien  
sie in Begleitung dreier weiterer Kinder. Die drei Neulinge gehörten nicht NERV an, aber  
es waren noch über drei Stunden, bis er eigentlich seine Tür öffnete, so daß er kein   
Problem darin sah, ihnen die Nutzung eines der Tische zu gestatten. Es war ein sehr in-  
teressanter Anblick...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei stand auf der einen Seiten des Tisches auf ihren Billiardstock gestützt, dabei so   
lässig wirkend, wie es ihr möglich war.  
Shinji, Touji, Kensuke und Hikari standen auf der anderen Seite, jeder ein Queue in der   
Hand, die Situation war auch so schon unwirklich genug, daß keiner von ihnen die Inten-  
tionen der Klassensprecherin nachfragte.  
  
Kensuke bemühte sich, möglichst cool dazustehen.  
"Worauf wollen wir uns einigen?"  
  
"Beliebige Reihenfolge der Kugeln, ein Punkt pro Kugel. Zwei Teams, ich gegen euch, legt  
die Reihenfolge fest, in der ihr spielen wollt. Das Team, das eine Kugel versenkt, er-  
hält den nächsten Stoß. Ihr könnt anfangen." erklärte Rei völlig ruhig.  
  
Die vier auf der anderen Seite sahen sich an.  
  
"Okay, Beratung", schlug Touji vor, woraufhin sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten. "Wie gehen  
wir vor?"  
  
"Rei ist sehr gut, wenn sie drankommt, wird sie alle Kugeln versenken", flüsterte Shinji.  
  
"Hm", machte Kensuke. "Ich bin recht gut."  
  
Touji blickte auf seinen Stock, drehte ihn verlegen in den Händen. Es war deutlich, daß   
er gerade mal so wußte, welches das korrekte Ende war.  
"Ich hatte sowas noch nicht oft in der Hand."  
  
"Dann muß dir jemand vielleicht ein paar Vorlagen machen."  
  
Hikari räusperte sich.  
"Das kann ich machen."  
  
"Du?" kam es aus drei Kehlen gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ja, wieso nicht? Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht, wir haben auch einen Tisch im Kel-  
ler."  
  
"Wirklich?" staunte Kensuke.  
  
"Uhm, ich bin nicht so toll, trotz der Übung", bemerkte Shinji.  
  
Sie einigten sich darauf, daß Touji den Anstoß machen würde, in der Hoffnung, daß wenig-  
stens eine Kugel ihr Ziel finden würde.  
  
Natürlich versenkte er keine einzige Kugel, so daß Rei übernahm. Shinjis Vorhersage be-  
wahrheitete sich.  
  
1:0 für Rei Ayanami...  
  
Die Aufstellung wurde geändert, Anstoß Shinji, dann Kensuke, der versuchen sollte, Touji  
eine Vorlage zu liefern, dann Touji, schließlich Hikari.  
  
Diesesmal lief es besser, jeder lochte eine Kugel ein, bis Shinji wieder dran war, der   
der weißen Kugel zuviel Drall verpaßte und sie vom Tisch beförderte.  
Rei fing die Kugel reaktionsschnell in der Luft auf, legte sie sich mit ausdruckslosem   
Gesicht zurecht.  
  
2:0 für Rei Ayanami...  
  
Matsuhiro Kuro stand auf seinem Mop gestützt neben dem nächsten Tisch und beobachtete   
das ganze mit breitem Grinsen, ganz der stolze Lehrmeister.  
  
Wieder wurde die Ausstellung verändert, diesesmal sollte Hikari, die gezeigt hatte, daß   
sie zielsicher über zwei Banden spielen konnte, den Anstoß machen.  
  
Und diesesmal schafften es die vier tatsächlich, genug Kugeln zu versenken, um das Spiel  
zu gewinnen, ehe Kensuke schließlich seinen Stoß versiebte.  
  
Rei deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
"Ihr habt gewonnen."  
  
"High Five!"  
Touji, Kensuke und Shinji klatschten sich in die Hände.  
  
"Aber nur, weil wir anfangen konnten." grinste Hikari.  
  
Kuro klatschte Beifall und ging zu seiner Theke.  
"Das sollte gefeiert werden, was wollte ihr trinken? - Aber keinen Alkohol."  
  
Rei starrte Hikari, oder besser ihr breites Grinsen, an. Ihre Mundwinkel begannen zu   
zucken, wanderten langsam nach oben, zugleich öffneten sich ihre Lippen, blitzten ihre   
Zähne ein wenig. Es war ein recht verunglücktes Grinsen, eher das Grinsen eines hungri-  
gen Wolfes.  
Anscheinend fühlte es sich auch für sie selbst seltsam an, denn im nächsten Moment zeig-  
te ihr Gesicht wieder den üblichen ruhigen Ausdruck.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hey, schaut mal, da drüben!"  
Touji deutete quer durch die Spielhalle, an der sie gerade vorbeigingen.  
  
Hikari griff schon einmal vorsorglich in ihre Tasche nach der zusammengerollten Zeitung.  
  
"Ui!" pfiff Kensuke.  
  
Shinjis Blick begann, nervös hin- und herzuzucken.  
  
Rei war... nun ja, Rei halt.  
  
Objekt der Aufmerksamkeit war ein rothaariges Mädchen in einem gelben Sommerkleid und   
mit langen weißen Handschuhen an einem Spielautomaten - und mit fast endlos langen Bei-  
nen.  
  
"Ist die süß!" flüsterte Touji und wurde nur von Hikaris Gegenwart davon abgehalten, zu   
sabbern.  
  
Für Kensuke gab es diese Beschränkungen nicht.  
  
"Ah..., sie hat ein hübsches Kleid." gab ein plötzlich stark transpirierender Shinji   
Ikari von sich. "Können wir weitergehen?"  
  
"Verdammter Mist!" rief das Mädchen, als ihr Ziel aus dem Greifer des Automaten rutsch-  
te. Wütend gab sie der Maschine einen Tritt.  
  
Interessanterweise trat genau in dem Augenblick, in dem ihr Rock hochflog, Rei in Shin-  
jis Blicklinie.  
  
Touji duckte sich instinktiv unter Hikaris Schlag mit der Zeitung hindurch.  
"Laßt uns verschwinden", murmelte er. "Gutes Aussehen, aber voll der schlechte Charakter."  
  
Die Rothaarige drehte sich um, sah ihr Publikum.  
"Ihr, was glotzt ihr denn so?"  
  
"Uhm..." - "Ah..." - "Wir..." - "..."  
  
Sie marschierte auf Touji zu und hielt die Hand auf.  
"100 Yen Gebühren für´s Schauen."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Na, ihr habt mir noch unter den Rock geschaut!"  
  
"Sag mal, bist du bescheuert?"  
  
Shinjis Blick irrte von Rei zu Hikari und zurück.  
  
"Ha, typisch! Glotzen, häßlich aussehen und dann nicht mal Geld haben!"  
  
Touji kochte mittlerweile, das sah man ihm an.  
"Jetzt hör mal zu..."  
Er packte ihr Handgelenk, blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
  
"Laß los!"  
  
"Du falsche Rothaarige, was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"  
  
"Touji..." setzte Hikari an.  
  
"Ich sagte... Laß los!"  
Sie trat ihm vor das Schienenbein, riß sich los, stolperte dabei einen Schritt nach hin-  
ten, gegen eine andere Person.  
  
"Argh! Was fällt dir ein, du Schlampe!"  
  
"Schlampe?"  
  
Im nächsten Moment war eine wilde Keilerei im Gange. Dummerweise war der andere nicht   
allein, und ebenso dummerweise glaubten seine Freunde, daß die fünf anderen zu der Rot-  
haarigen gehörten.  
  
Rei wich einem Faustschlag aus, schob Shinji zur Seite, legte einem der Schläger ganz   
beiläufig die Hand gegen den Hals, woraufhin er besinnungslos zusammenbrach.  
  
In der Ferne erklang eine Sirene, kam schnell näher.  
  
"Die Polizei! Los, weg!" rief Touji und ergriff Hikari am Arm, zog sie mit sich.  
  
Rei runzelte eine Sekunde lang die Stirn, imitierte Touji dann, indem sie sich Shinji   
schnappte und mitschleppte.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen zog ´ihrem´ Schläger noch schnell einen Stuhl über, verpaßte ei-  
nem weiteren einen hohen Kick und lief dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
Kensuke schloß sich den anderen vieren an, nachdem er der Rothaarigen noch einen Moment   
nachgesehen hatte.  
"Ich glaub, ich bin verliebt..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Auf halbem Wege zum NERV-Hauptquartier hatten Shinji und Rei sich von den anderen ge-  
trennt. Als sie den Seiteneingang erreichten, den sie normalerweise benutzten, stand ih-  
nen dort das rothaarige Mädchen wieder gegenüber und fuchtelte mit einem Ausweis vor dem  
Scanner herum.  
  
"Warum funktioniert das nicht? Kaputt oder was?"  
Die Rothaarige trat kräftig gegen die Stahltür.  
  
"Äh..." entfuhr es Shinji.  
  
Sie fuhr herum, nahm die beiden anderen in Augenschein.  
"Euch kenne ich doch! Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
  
Rei zückte ihren Ausweis, ging an ihr vorbei und fuhr die Karte durch das Lesegerät.  
  
Das Sicherheitsschott glitt auf.  
  
"Shinji, kommst du?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" rief die Rothaarige. Vom Bild und den Angaben natürlich  
abgesehen besaß sie einen identischen Ausweis. Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Ihr seid doch   
nicht wirklich das First und Third Children?!"  
  
"Doch." kam es von Rei.  
  
"Uh, ja, sind wir." bestätigte Shinji.  
  
"Unglaublich!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-Hangar:  
  
Misato lächelte breit, als sie das rothaarige Mädchen vorstellte.  
"Das ist Asuka Soryu Langley, das Second Children und Pilotin von EVA-02."  
  
Die Rothaarige trat ganz anders auf, lächelte freundlich.  
"Hallo. Schön, euch kennenzulernen."  
  
Shinji sah zu Rei, die mit unbewegtem Gesicht den Gruß erwiderte, murmelte dann selbst   
ein Hallo.  
  
Zu Einheit-00 und -01 hatte sich ein weiterer EVANGELION gesellt, Einheit-02. Seine Far-  
be war ein kräftiges Rot, sie kannten die Einheit bereits von den Aufnahmen, die sie   
früher am Tag gesehen hatten. Shinji erkannte erst jetzt den gravierendsten Unterschied   
zwischen dem neuen EVANGELION und den beiden anderen Einheiten.  
  
"Uhm, ist das ein Schulterhalfter, was EVA-02 trägt?"  
  
Misato nickte.  
"Ja, eine Spezialanfertigung."  
  
"Warum haben wir soetwas nicht?"  
  
"Weil ich rechtzeitig Protest eingelegt habe." erklärte Asuka zuckersüß. "Ich meine, wer  
baut denn einen Riesenroboter und rüstet ihn dann nur mit einem Messer aus, das ist   
doch... absurd."  
Ihr Japanisch hatte einen schweren ausländischen Akzent, war ansonsten aber makellos.  
"Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, daß wir auf diese Verlängerungsleinen angewiesen sind."  
  
Von Ritsuko Akagi kam ein abfälliges Schnauben ob der Kritik.  
  
"Asuka hat eine Ausbildung zur Scharfschützin hinter sich", erklärte Misato.  
  
Die Rothaarige warf sich in Pose.  
"Keine zieht schneller!"  
  
Misato lachte.  
  
Shinji schluckte. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine dünne Schweißschicht.  
  
Rei ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Was, sie ist auch EVA-Pilotin?" entfuhr es Touji am nächsten Tag in der Schule, als   
Shinji ihm von der gestrigen Wiederbegegnung berichtete. "Oh, Mann, du tust mir echt   
leid."  
  
"Ich beneide dich!" erklärte Kensuke.  
  
Hikari hielt die zusammengerollte Zeitung bereit, nur für alle Fälle.  
  
"Naja, aber wenigsten hier hast du Ruhe, wenn sie schon einen Schulabschluß hat..."  
  
Shinji gestattete sich ein erleichtertes Nicken.  
Dann sah er Asuka hereinkommen...  
  
Soviel zur Ruhe im Unterricht...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nach der Schule stellte Asuka Shinji und Rei zu einem Gespräch, indem sie ihnen den Weg   
versperrte.  
"Ich habe ein paar Fragen!"  
  
Rei blinzelte kurz, das einzige Zeichen dafür, daß sie über die Verzögerung ungehalten   
war.  
  
"Öh, was willst du wissen?" fragte Shinji, der hoffte, es schnell hinter sich bringen zu  
können.  
  
"Du bist doch der Sohn des Kommandanten, oder?"  
  
"... ja... er ist mein Vater."  
  
"Na, dann weiß ich ja, weshalb du hier bist. - Und du, First, von dir heißt es, du wärst  
der Liebling des Kommandanten, hat das einen besonderes Grund?"  
  
Rei setzte sich in Bewegung, ging an Asuka vorbei, ohne ihr weitere Beachtung zu schen-  
ken.  
"Was soll die Frage?"  
  
Asuka packte ihren Arm, riß sie herum, hob die andere Hand wie zum Schlag.  
"Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf, ergriff die erhobene Hand am Gelenk ohne weiter nachzudenken.  
"Laß das!"  
  
Asuka sah von Rei zu Shinji.  
"Ach so ist das..." zischte sie und stürmte davon.  
  
Shinji sah ihr nach.  
"Ob wir mit ihr auskommen werden?"  
  
"Wenn man es mir befiehlt... aber nur dann." murmelte Rei.  
  
"Laß uns heimgehen."  
  
"Ja."  
Eine Weile ging sie neben ihm, ab und an berührten sich ihre Handrücken wie zufällig,   
was bei Shinji jedesmal ein leichtes Erröten zur Folge hatte. Dann ergriff Rei plötzlich  
die Initiative und seine Hand, drückte sie sanft. Er stolperte fast, lächelte verlegen.   
Rei sah ihn nicht an, um sich ihre eigene Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Eigent-  
lich hatte sie dies seit ihren ersten Date vorgehabt.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji und Rei standen an der Anrichte in der Küche und bereiteten das Abendessen vor,   
diesesmal war sie es, welche die eigentliche Kocherei erledigte, während Shinji Gemüse   
und dergleichen zerkleinerte. Auf dem Herd standen mehrere Töpfe, in einem rührte Rei   
gerade um.  
  
"Ist das gut so?" fragte sie und hielt Shinji einen Löffel mit Soße hin.  
  
Er schnupperte kurz.  
"Laß mich mal probieren."  
  
Sie führte ihm den Löffel an die Lippen, er kostete vorsichtig, um sich nicht die Lippen  
zu verbrennen.  
"Hm, gut! Rei, wenn du weiter so gute Sachen kochst, setzt Misato mich bald vor die Tür,  
weil sie mich nicht mehr braucht."  
  
"Das würde sie nie tun... Oh, ich verstehe, ein Kompliment. Danke." Sie lächelte, zwin-  
kerte. "Aber wenn sie es täte, würde ich sie vor die Tür setzen und dich zum Fenster   
wieder hereinlassen."  
  
"Ah..."  
Ihm fehlten die Worte. Die ursprünglichen zwei Wochen, die Rei hatte bleiben sollen, wa-  
ren längst verstrichen, aber darüber war bisher kein Wort gefallen. Mit jedem Tag war   
sie ein wenig mehr aus sich herausgegangen, hatte es erlaubt, daß andere mit ihr in Kon-  
takt kamen. Sicher, man konnte ihr Verhalten noch lange nicht als normal für ein Mädchen  
ihres Alters bezeichnen, aber sie war auf dem besten Wege...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Er wollte mich beschützen... Warum? Er weiß, daß ich imstande bin, mich zu verteidi-  
gen... Er hat mich schon zuvor beschützt... Am Tag seiner Ankunft... obwohl er mich   
nicht einmal kannte... Er sorgt sich um mich... Ich... Es fühlt sich seltsam an... Er   
sieht mich an und mein Herz schlägt schneller..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Abt hieß seinen Gast mit einem Nicken willkommen.  
  
Schweigend ließ der Weißhaarige sich auf die Hacken nieder.  
"Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, Sifu."  
  
"Ich habe Euch hergebeten. Und ich bin froh, daß Ihr gekommen seid."  
  
"Natürlich. Weder die Bruderschaft, noch der Orden haben nach dem Impact die Ressourcen   
für einen großen Einsatz."  
  
"Und angesichts Eures Versuches, das örtliche Paradigma zu beeinflussen..."  
  
"Ja. Ich bin wohl der einzige, der innerhalb einer hochtechnisierten Stadt wie Tokio-03   
noch aktiv werden kann." Der Weißhaarige lächelte ein dünnes Lächeln.  
Von ihm ging Kälte aus.  
"In Tokio-03 sind tatsächlich Wesen aus dem Tiefen Umbra aufgetaucht. Wenn wir heraus-  
finden könnten, wie und wo sie den Spiegel durchquert haben, hätten wir vielleicht eine   
Möglichkeit, den Avatarsturm zu passieren und die Verlorenen zurückzuholen."  
  
"Ja... Aber man muß wohl ein Erzmagus des Hermetischen Ordens sein, um solche Pläne zu   
haben."  
  
"Ich habe die Inquisition, die Französische Revolution, zwei Weltkriege, die Technokra-  
tie, das Ende des Erleuchtungskrieges und den Second Impact überlebt. Und ich will ver-  
dammt sein, wenn ein paar Aliens das schaffen sollten, was die letzten acht Jahrhunderte  
nicht geschafft haben."  
  
"Was habt Ihr vor?"  
  
"Zuerst werde ich mich in Tokio-03 näher umsehen..."  
  
"Ihr müßt vorsichtig sein, in der Nähe der Stadt versickert alles Chi, der Ort saugt   
Quintessenz auf, wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser."  
  
"Das habe ich bereits bemerkt, aber es sollte kein Problem darstellten, immerhin stehen   
mir die alten Kräfte noch zur Verfügung."  
  
"Eure Macht ist älter als das Konzil der Neun."  
  
"Ja, ich arbeite noch immer mit der Theorie des Bonisagus, so wie die Bruderschaft sich   
nie von den Pfaden des Dô gelöst hat."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, wovon Ihr sprecht, aber Ihr habt das Vertrauen der Bruderschaft   
seit dem Tag, an dem Ihr unsere Delegation zur Großen Zusammenkunft begleitet habt."  
  
Der Weißhaarige nahm dies mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.  
"Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ich es verdiene."  
  
"Ihr sprecht von der Niederlage auf LaRochelle."  
  
"Ja, Sifu... Ich war der General der Traditionen und habe als einziger überlebt..."  
  
"Und diese Schuld lastet auf Euch."  
  
"Zuviele sind gestorben, die an mich geglaubt haben. Ich trage die Verantwortung dafür,  
daß die Technokratie beinahe die Kontrolle übernehmen konnte... Ohne den Impact..."  
  
"Hm... Kommt, meditiert mit uns." 


	6. Kapitel 4 - Eifersucht

Kapitel 04 - Eifersucht  
  
  
ASGARD, Hauptquartier von ODIN, dem westlichen Arm des UN-Geheimdienstes,   
  
Das Büro war immer noch neu und ungewohnt.  
  
Die Wände waren mit Holz getäfelt, zwischen den Aktenschränken hingen Bilder früherer   
ODIN-Direktoren und ranghoher Mitarbeiter, in einer Ecke stand eine große Vase, in der   
mehrere Fahrenstöcke standen mit den Flaggen der Länder Europas und der beiden amerika-  
nischen Kontinente.  
  
Der Raum wurde dominiert von einem breiten Schreibtisch, hinter dem Schreibtisch stand   
ein bequemer Sessel, davor zwei weitere, ferner gab es zwei Stühle in einer anderen   
Ecke.  
  
Der Schreibtisch war sauber und aufgeräumt, auf ihm befanden sich derzeit nur zwei Ge-  
genstände, der eine war ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Foto darin, welches einen schwarz-  
haarigen lächelnden Mann, eine dunkelblonde Frau und ein rothaariges Mädchen mit ern-  
sten blauen Augen zeigte, der andere ein golden schimmernder Metallbarren, in dessen   
Vorderseite Buch-staben eingraviert waren:  
Commander Wolf Larsen, Special Operations Director.  
  
Durch ein großes zweigeteiltes Fenster fiel das Sonnenlicht in den Raum, am Fenster   
stand ein Mann, es war derselbe, der auf dem Foto abgebildet war. Er sah nach draußen,   
auf eine Wiese hinab.  
  
Auf der Wiese spielten Kinder. Durch die geschlossenen Fenster drang kein Laut ins In-  
nere des Raumes. Er griff nach dem Fensterhebel und öffnete den linken Flügel. Seine   
Hand war aus mattschwarzem Metall.  
  
Lachen drang an sein Ohr, er lächelte unwillkürlich, trat dann vom Fenster zurück, ging  
um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich.  
  
Es war zwei Uhr nachmittags.  
  
An der Tür klopfte es.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Ein älterer Mann in einem grauen Anzug trat ein, er hatte schütteres Haar, seine Haut   
besaß einen leichten Gelbstich und ihn umgab ein penetranter Nikotingeruch.  
"Ich wollte nur vorbeisehen, ob Sie sich bereits eingelebt haben."  
  
"Es geht, Commander."  
Larsen erhob sich und schüttelte die Hand seines Besuchers.  
  
"Ah, lassen Sie nur, schließlich bin ich aus dem Dienst ausgeschieden."  
  
"Ich sitze auf Ihrem Stuhl - und ich weiß, wem ich es zu verdanken habe."  
  
"Unsinn. Und, wie waren Ihre ersten Tage?"  
  
"Hektisch. Meiner Frau geht´s schlechter und ich mache mir Sorgen um Asuka."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Larsen betätigte einen Schalter unter der Tischplatte.  
"Wir könen offen sprechen. Im Bereich des Flüsterfeldes befinden sich keine Wanzen."  
  
"Gut. Haben Sie sich die Unterlagen angesehen?"  
  
"Natürlich, deshalb habe ich auch Agent Kaji auf die Sache angesetzt."  
  
"Gute Wahl. Er ist ein sehr kompetenter Mann, wenn auch etwas risikofreudig."  
  
"Dennoch ist es etwas schwer zu glauben, daß eine Organisation namens SEELE die Welt   
vernichten will, damit ihre Führer sich zu Göttern erheben können."  
  
"Deshalb habe ich Ihnen das Material gegeben - Sie zweifeln."  
  
"Schon die Tatsache, daß Direktor Kiehl in die Sache verwickelt sein soll..."  
  
"Wenn meine Quellen mich nicht angelogen habe, ist er sogar ihr Anführer, SEELE-01."  
  
"Das macht es nicht leichter... Ein internationales Komplott, in das hochrangige Wür-  
denträger aus der ganzen Welt verwickelt sind... Staatschef, religiöse Führer... der   
Chef des UN-Geheimdienstes..."  
  
"Und wenn es wahr ist? Wenn es wirklich ihr Plan ist, die Seelen der Menschen zu ver-  
einen?"  
  
"Ja... Wäre das so schlecht... ich weiß es nicht, ich habe mir diese Frage schon mehr-  
fach gestellt."  
  
"Und deshalb waren Sie meine Wahl, ich kann es nur wiederholen. Zugleich muß ich mich   
bei Ihnen entschuldigen."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
Der andere zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
"Daß ich Sie damit allein lasse. Ich hätte nicht den Mut, über das Schicksal der Welt   
zu entscheiden."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tokio-03  
  
Engel-Alarm...  
  
Der Engel hatte den Codenamen Israfel erhalten. Er kam aus dem Meer.  
  
Einheit-00 war noch immer beschädigt, so blieb Rei im Hauptquartier zurück, während   
EVA-01 und -02 ausrückten. Sie stand in der Kommandozentrale im Schatten neben einer   
Tür an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Hauptmonitor.  
  
Weiter oben, im Leitstand, saß Gendo Ikari und blickte über seine gefalteten Hände,   
hinter sich Subcommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki. Seinem Gesicht war keine Emotion zu entnehmen.  
  
Rei verehrte den Kommandanten, ohne ihn hätte es sie nicht gegeben, das war ihr klar.   
Und dennoch hatten sich in letzter Zeit Zweifel in ihr breit gemacht. Weshalb kümmerte   
der ältere Ikari sich nicht um seinen Sohn? Warum hatte Shinji ohne Vater aufwachsen   
müssen? Wieso hatte der Kommandant ihr einmal erzählt, Shinji wäre weggelaufen, wenn er  
ihn doch in Wahrheit bei Pflegeeltern zurückgelassen hatte? Langsam wurde ihr klar, daß  
sie für den Kommandanten auch nur ein Werkzeug war, so wie jeder andere auch, so wie   
Shinji. Und sie wußte, daß sie Shinji beschützen würde, soweit es in ihrer Macht   
stand...  
Sie mochte den Jungen, mochte ihn sehr. Am Vorabend hatten sie wieder etwas gemeinsam   
unternommen, waren Hand in Hand über einen Jahrmarkt gegangen und hatten jeder eine   
große Portion Eis verschlungen.  
Doch jetzt dachte sie nicht an diese für ihre Verhältnisse recht fröhlichen Stunden,   
sondern bangte mit ihm und hoffte, daß er nicht zu Schaden kam.  
  
EVA-02 watete ins Wasser, seine Lanze in der Hand.  
  
Israfel stellte sich.  
  
Asuka schlug zu, teilte den Engel in der Mitte.  
  
Shigeru Aoba von der Brückencrew stieß mit der Faust in die Luft.  
"Ja!"  
  
Es erfolgte keine Explosion.  
  
Reis Augen wurden ein wenig größer. Sie löste sich von der Wand, wollte Misato zurufen,  
daß diese die beiden Piloten warnen müßte, doch da war es schon zu spät.  
Furcht umklammerte ihr Herz, Angst um Shinji...  
  
Der Engel teilte sich, jeder Teil griff einen der beiden EVANGELIONs an, überraschte   
die Piloten vollkommen. Shinji konnte sich eine Zeitlang seines Gegners erwehren, doch   
als die zweite Hälfte des Engels hinter ihm auftauchte, nachdem er EVA-02 ausgeschaltet  
hatte, hatte auch EVA-01 keine Chance mehr. In dieser Situation verzichtete NERV auf   
das taktische Eingreifrecht, von den bereitstehenden UN-Truppen wurde eine N2-Mine   
eingesetzt, durch wel-che Israfel vorerst außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Für NERV war es   
eine Blamage. Nach ersten Berechnungen würde der Engel fünf Tage benötigen, um sich   
vollständig zu regenerieren, der Einsatz weiterer N2-Bomben verbot sich von selbst,   
wollte man nicht den ganzen Landstrich einebnen. Es blieben fünf Tage, um eine Strate-  
gie auszuarbeiten. Die Reparatur der EVAs würde fast genauso lange dauern.  
  
Schließlich kam Misato mit Hilfe des mit Asuka eingetroffenen Ryoji Kaji auf die Idee,   
Asuka und Shinji für einen Synchronangriff trainieren zu lassen, beide sollten nach dem  
Rhythmus einer Musik vorgehen, um so das Zusammenspiel der beiden Hälften des Engels   
kontern zu können.  
Kernpunkt der Strategie war, daß Asuka und Shinji die Zeit über zusammen in einem Zim-  
mer leben sollten, Misato requirierte hierfür einen Raum im Hauptquertier, ließ zwei   
Betten hineinstellen und die beiden trainieren.  
  
In dieser Zeit wohnte Rei allein bei Misato. Sie war ruhig, machte die Arbeiten, die   
Shinji normalerweise erledigte, wobei sie sich immer wieder dabei ertappte, wie sie vor  
Shinjis Zimmertür stand, die Hand nach der Klinke ausgestreckt, und sich fragte, was er  
wohl gerade machte.  
Sie hatte die Wohnung meistens für sich allein, las in ihren Büchern oder lag auf ihrem  
Bett und hing ihren Gedanken nach, wenn sie nicht in der Schule oder im Testcenter war.  
  
Drei Tage vergingen so.  
  
Am vierten bat Misato Rei, sie zu begleiten, etwas, worauf Rei die ganze Zeit über ge-  
wartet hatte. Den ganzen Tag lang beobachtete sie Shinji und Asuka bei ihrem Training,   
war mehrmals nahe dran, ihre Maske der Ruhe fallenzulassen und sich auf die Rothaarige   
zu stürzen, wenn diese Shinji beschimpfte und ganz allein für Fehler verantwortlich mach-  
te. Als sie ging, blickte sie kurz über die Schulter zurück, bemerkte Shinjis Blick, mit  
dem er sie um Hilfe bat. Zur Aufmunterung schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln.  
  
Am Abend war Misato ausnahmsweise daheim.  
  
"Misato-san..."  
  
"Ja, Rei?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Das Second Children behandelt Shinji schlecht."  
  
"Hm. Ja."  
  
"Warum trainiere ich nicht mit ihm?"  
  
"Das weißt du doch, Einheit-00 ist noch immer nicht ganz regeneriert."  
  
"Ja. Ich könnte Einheit-02 nehmen."  
  
"Das würde Asuka gar nicht gefallen. Sie hat es sich ausbedungen, daß nur sie EVA-02   
steuern darf."  
  
"Das ist mir egal." brach es aus dem blauhaarigen Mädchen hervor.  
  
Misato hielt inne, sah Rei an.  
"Du magst Shinji, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja... Soryu darf ihn nicht schlecht behandeln."  
Das Geständnis war einfach über ihre Lippen gekommen. Sie hatte vorher nicht lange nachge-  
dacht, sich nicht die möglichst effizientesten Worte zurechtgelegt, sondern einfach ihr   
Herz sprechen lassen.  
  
"Ganz meine Ansicht... Morgen sehen wir uns noch einmal an, wie sie sich schlagen. Rei,   
könntest du mit Shinji zusammenarbeiten?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut, dann haben wir einen Trumpf. Und übermorgen wird es sich entscheiden, entweder geht   
die Welt unter, oder Shinji ist wieder frei. Dann haben wir ihn wieder."  
  
"Ja. Er wird nicht scheitern."  
  
"Du hast großes Vertrauen in Shinji. Und Asuka?"  
  
"Sie macht mich... wütend..."  
Der - für Reis Verhältnisse - gefühlsmäßige Aufbruch überraschte das Mädchen mit dem   
blauen Haar selbst.  
  
"Hm... verstehe. Ich habe schon bemerkt, daß sie sich anders verhält, wenn sie sich unbeo-  
bachtet fühlt. Mir gefällt das ganze auch nicht, aber sie ist unsere beste Pilotin. Rei...   
Shinji lebt schon eine ganze Weile bei mir und er ist für mich wie ein kleiner Bruder...   
Vielleicht sieht er sogar in mir eine Art große Schwester, eine große, schlampige, versof-  
fene Schwester..."  
Misato grinste.  
  
Reis Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
"Hey, du kannst das ja auch."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Komm, noch etwas. Ja..."  
  
Rei tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht.  
"Das ist ein... Grinsen?!"  
  
"Ja. Hast du... schon einmal gelächelt?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Was bringt dich zum Lächeln?"  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Hört sich an, als würdest du ihn sehr mögen." Sie stieß Rei an. "Habt ihr euch schon ge-  
küßt?"  
  
Rei wurde knallrot.  
"Nein."  
  
"Ich glaube, er mag dich auch."  
  
"Wenn Soryu ihn weiterhin schlecht behandelt..."  
  
"Du wirst gar nichts tun, verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Captain."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Shinji, was tut er wohl jetzt gerade? Soryu und er teilen sich ein Zimmer. Soryu...   
rot... ich mag die Farbe rot nicht... Blut ist rot... ich mag kein Blut... Soryu macht   
mich wütend... Wut ist unproduktiv... sie behandelt Shinji schlecht... ich möchte ihn be-  
schützen, aber ich darf nicht..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Auch am nächsten Tag verlief das Synchrontraining nicht gerade synchron. Mitten drin brach   
Asuka ab und sah Rei wütend an.  
"Was macht die hier eigentlich? Das lenkt mich ab!"  
  
Shinji öffnete den Mund, doch Misato kam ihm zuvor und schickte Rei ins Feld. Der Junge war   
leicht durcheinander, weshalb sollte er nun mit Rei tanzen, nachdem er mit Asuka geübt   
hatte? Dennoch schlich sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als Rei neben ihm Stel-  
lung bezog und Misato die Musik anmachte.  
Er bewegte sich im Takt, sogut er konnte.  
  
Rei spiegelte jede seiner Bewegungen nach. Es war perfekt...  
  
Misato und Kaji staunten.  
"Wenn EVA-00 nicht in Reparatur wäre..."  
  
Asuka schäumte.  
"Dann soll sie doch EVA-02 nehmen!"  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie hinaus.  
  
Rei wollte etwas sagen, doch da schickte Kaji Shinji Asuka hinterher, um sie zurückzuholen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Warum... warum muß er mit ihr trainieren? Ich bin bereit, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Ich   
weiß, daß ich es kann, ich habe es bewiesen, ich kann es besser. Asuka... sie macht mich   
wütend... nicht nur wütend... sie hat Shinji... Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Eifersucht?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam der Moment der Wahrheit. Die beiden EVAs waren gerade rechtzeitig   
wieder einsatzbereit geworden, als der Engel sich zu rühren begann. Asuka und Shinji   
schafften es, den Doppelkörper Israfels zu besiegen.  
  
Und danach zog auch noch Asuka in Misatos Wohnung ein...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Tag hatte eigentlich normal angefangen, Shinji war nach einer Woche Abwesenheit erst-  
mals wieder zur Schule gegangen. In der nächsten Woche standen mehrere Prüfungen an und   
er hatte keine Ahnung von dem Stoff. Touji und Kensuke ging es ähnlich, nur Rei hatte ei-  
gentlich den Überblick.  
Es war Touji, der beschloß, daß man im Katsuragi-Apartment einen Schlachtplan schmieden   
sollte, wie man sich möglichst effektiv auf die Tests vorbereiten könnte. Als Shinji ihm   
auf den Kopf zusagte, daß er doch nur Misato sehen wollte, sah Touji sich ersteinmal unauf-  
fällig um, ob Hikari in der Nähe war, ehe er enthusiastisch nickte.  
Rei sagte dazu nichts, schließlich hatte sie Shinji wieder, und das war sie auch bereit   
aller Welt zu zeigen, als sie sich auf dem Weg wieder bei ihm einhakte und Kensuke, der   
ein leises Pfeif-fen von sich gab, mit einem Heben der Augenbraue zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
Als die kleine Gruppe in der Wohnung ankam, stand diese voller Koffer und Kartons. Und  
mittendrin stand Asuka und grinste.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?" stammelte Shinji.  
  
"Oh, ich wohne jetzt hier. Misato hat mich so nett gebeten. Du kannst deine Sachen in   
die Besenkammer räumen."  
Sie deutete auf einen einzelnen Karton, in dem sein Zeug lag.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na, ich ziehe in dein Zimmer."  
  
"Ah..."  
Shinji klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten.  
  
Rei wollte an seine Seite treten und erklären, daß er in ihrem Zimmer schlafen könnte,   
als Misato aus ihrem Zimmer kam.  
  
"Ach, ihr seid schon zurück."  
  
"Misato-san!" riefen Touji und Kensuke gleichzeitig voller Begeisterung.  
  
"Oh, ihr, hallo! - Shinji, Rei, Asuka hat mich gefragt, ob sie nicht auch hier wohnen kann,   
ich dachte mir, Shinji zieht in das kleine Zimmer und Rei und Asuka in das größere."  
  
"Was, ich soll mit... Wondergirl hier in einem Zimmer wohnen?" rief Asuka.  
  
"Ein anderes Arrangement ist nicht möglich. - Schließlich können Shinji und Rei schlecht   
im selben Zimmer schlafen."  
  
Rei lag eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge, merkte dann aber, daß Shinji sich neben ihr ver-  
steifte, daß er drauf und dran war, einem Impuls nachzugeben...  
  
"Hrmpf." kam Asuka ihnen beiden zuvor.  
  
Kensuke deutete auf Misatos Uniformjackenkragen.  
"Misato-san, Sie sind ja befördert worden!"  
  
"Hm, woran siehst du das?" fragte Touji.  
  
"Na, sie hat einen weiteren Streifen an der Jacke! Misato-san wurde vom Captain zum   
Major befördert!"  
  
Misato errötete.  
"Ja, für den Erfolg gegen den letzten Engel."  
  
"Ui, toll! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." rief Kensuke.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Das muß gefeiert werden!" Er sah Touji an.  
  
"Ja, Party!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wenig später, nachdem rasch alles in die entsprechenden Räume geschafft worden war,   
saßen sie alle um den Eßtisch herum. Shinji saß zwischen Asuka und Rei, dann kam Touji,   
auf der anderen Seite saßen Misato und Pen-Pen, während Kensuke um den Tisch herumtän-  
zelte, auf dem eine Kochplatte stand, auf der Gemüse und kleine Fleisch- und Fischstück-  
chen garrten. Später erschien auch noch Hikari, Asuka, die sich in den letzten Wochen   
mit ihr angefreundet hatte, hatte sie eingeladen; als letzter tauchte Kaji auf, sehr   
zu Asukas Begeisterung.  
  
Nach dem fünften Bier - oder so - entschied sich Misato, auch den Teenagern jeweils   
ein Bier zu gestatten.  
  
"Ah, komm Rei, dasch ischt ein Befehl! Und du auch, Schinschi."  
  
Während Rei automatisch tat, wie ihr geheißen war, zögerte Shinji.  
"Ich mag das nicht, Misato."  
  
"Nu, komm, nur ein Schlückschen."  
  
Also tat er so, als tränke er einen Schluck und schob die Dose dann unauffällig Touji   
zu.  
  
Rei leckte sich die Lippen. Und damit fing der Ärger an.  
  
Irgendwann hatte Hikari sich verabschiedet, sie hatte nichts getrunken. Touji und   
Kensuke lagen über den Boden verteilt mitten im Zimmer, Asuka hatte einen glasigen   
Blick, während Rei gegen Shinji lehnte und leise vor sich hin kicherte, dabei nach   
der halbvollen Dose schielte, die vor Asuka stand.  
  
Kaji erhob sich ächzend.  
"Schlafenszeit für Piloten!"  
  
"Ach, komm Kaschi, der Tag ischt noch jung", nuschelte Misato.  
  
"Und du brauchst frische Luft."  
Er zog Asuka auf die Beine.  
"Ab ins Bett, junge Dame."  
  
"Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Ab!"  
  
"Na gut..."  
Sie schlich von dannen.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Ja, Kaji-san?"  
  
"Was ist mit Rei?"  
  
"Weiß nicht." Shinjis Blick nach war ihm Reis Verhalten denkbar unheimlich. "Rei?"  
  
"Hm..."  
*kicher*  
"Will noch ein Bier..."  
  
"Oh je..."  
Shinjis Blick jagte von einem der Anwesenden zum nächsten.  
  
"Hackevoll", murmelte Kaji. "Was für Zeug hat Katsuragi da bloß gekauft?"  
  
"Ihre Standardmarke."  
  
"Hm, stimmt. - Rei?"  
  
"Ja, Kaji-san? Bekomme ich noch ein Bier?"  
  
"Nein. Du gehst jetzt ins Bett." Als sie sich nicht rührte, benutzte er das Zauberwort.  
"Das ist ein Befehl."  
  
"Ja, Major. Schade. Bier ist lecker..."  
Sie trottete davon in dieselbe Richtung, in die schon Asuka verschwunden war, warf Shin-  
ji einen sehnsüchtign Blick zu, den dieser nicht wahrnahm, weil er in diesem Moment von   
Kaji abgelenkt wurde.  
  
"Ich kümmere mich um Katsuragi", erklärte Kaji. "Okay?"  
  
Shinji nickte, während er über seinen Freunden Decken ausbreitete und Touji ein Kissen   
unter den Kopf schob, welches dieser im Schlaf sofort besitzergreifend festhielt.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei lag auf ihrem Bett und kicherte immer noch vor sich hin. Sie trug jetzt das blaue   
Nachthemd, welches sie mit Misato am Tag nach ihrem Einzug gekauft hatte. Oh, und sie   
kicherte, nur falls das noch niemandem aufgefallen sein sollte.  
  
Asukas Bett stand in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke, sie lag quer, ein Bein hing über die   
Bettkante. Asuka schnarchte.  
  
Rei hörte auf zu kichern und sah zu Asuka hinüber, mußte plötzlich wieder kichern,   
stand auf.  
  
Auf dem Nachtschrank neben Asukas Bett stand deren offenes Schminkköfferchen.  
  
Rei hatte einen furchtbaren Plan...  
  
Nach Ausführung ihres Planes verließ sie das Zimmer und huschte über den Flur in   
Shinjis Raum.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji lag in seinem Bett, Gesicht zu Wand, die Decke fast bis über die Ohren hochge-  
zogen. Er hatte zwar keinen Alkohol getrunken, wollte sich aber dennoch so gut wie   
möglich vom Rest der Welt abgrenzen, indem er mit der Decke eine Barriere formte.  
  
Die Tür seines Zimmers wurde geöffnet.  
  
Er verhielt sich still, hoffte, daß wer auch immer es war, wieder ging, wenn er glaub-  
te, daß er schlief.  
  
Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen. Etwas fiel zu Boden, etwas leichtes.  
  
Shinji versteifte sich, als seine Decke angehoben wurde und ein warmer Körper zu ihm   
schlüpfte, - ein warmer nackter Körper einer definitiv weiblichen Person, - war plötz-  
lich hellwach. Im nächsten Moment knabberte eben diese Person an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
  
"Shinji..." hauchte eine warme Stimme in sein Ohr.  
  
Er riß die Augen auf, drehte den Kopf.  
"Rei!"  
  
"Hm."  
Sie gab ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich, preßte sich noch enger an ihn. In seinen   
Boxershorts regte sich etwas als Reaktion darauf. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, als   
sie sich an ihn schmiegte, den Kopf auf seine Brust und den Arm um ihn legte und ein-  
schlief.  
  
"Ah..."  
Er schluckte, dann zog er die Decke bis über ihre Schultern und nahm sie vorsichtig   
in den Arm. Er konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren, ruhig und gleichmäßig, im Takt mit   
seinem eigenen.  
Irgendwann driftete auch er weg.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misato erwachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an die Party   
am vergangenen Abend und daß sie mit Kaji durch die Nacht gewandert war. Ebenso ver-  
schwommen erinnerte sie sich daran, ihn geküßt zu haben - oder hatte er sie geküßt?  
  
Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen tastete sie hektisch neben sich in ihrem Bett, ob   
sie allein war. Da war niemand.  
  
Endlich gelang es ihr, die Augen zu öffnen. Durch das Fenster fiel Licht in schmerzen-  
der Helligkeit. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, stellte fest, daß sie nur mit ihrer   
Unterwäsche bekleidet war, angelte nach ihrer Kleidung, die neben dem Bett lag.  
  
"Kaffee, ich brauche Kaffee... Und dann ein Bier..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als sie ihr Schlafzimmer verließ, stolperte sie fast über Kensuke, der sich auf der   
Türschwelle zusammengerollt hatte, stieg vorsichtig über ihn hinweg. Mehr in der Mitte   
des Raumes lag ein schnarchender Touji, während Kaji auf dem Sofa lag, seine Beine rag-  
ten über die Lehne hinaus.  
  
Misato mußte lächeln bei dem Gedanken, daß er ihre Lage nicht ausgenutzt hatte. Dann   
fiel ihr Blick auf den Eßtisch und die leeren Bierdosen. Wie erstarrt blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott... Ich habe ihnen Alkohol gegeben... Wenn irgendetwas passiert ist, ko-  
stet mich das meinen Kopf..."  
Sie schlug die Richtung zu den Räumen der Kinder ein, entschied sich zuerst, bei Shin-  
ji nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
Shinji lag in seinem Bett, neben und halb auf ihm lag Rei, den Kopf an seiner Brust,   
die Hand auf seiner Schulter, während er sie im Arm hielt. Neben dem Bett lag Reis   
Nachthemd.  
  
Misato mußte sich am Türrahmen festhalten, schrie erschrocken auf...  
  
Rei bewegte die Lippen, ohne etwas zu sagen, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Von ih-  
rem Apartment her war sie Lärm gewohnt.  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf.  
"Mi-Misato, es ist nicht..."  
  
"Nein?!"  
  
Aus dem gegenüberliegenden Zimmer kam Asuka.  
"Was schreit ihr denn hier so herum...? Argh! Ihr Perversen! Das ist ja obszön!"  
  
Shinji spürte den Drang, sich ebenfalls die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, in der   
Hoffnung, daß man ihn nicht sah, wenn er niemanden sah, doch Rei hielt die Decke fest.  
  
"Mann, was ist denn?"  
Aus Richtung des Wohnraumes kam Touji angeschlurft.  
  
"Diese... diese... diese beiden..." schimpfte Asuka und wandte sich ihm zu.  
  
Touji schrie auf und ging auf Abstand.  
"Argh! Ein rothaariger Dämon!"  
  
"Seid ihr denn alle verrückt geworden?" schrie Misato dazwischen, ihre Kopfschmerzen   
hatten inzwischen gigantische Ausmasse angenommen. Dann sah sie auch, was mit Asuka   
geschehen war. Das rothaarige Mädchen trug Schminke, das Gesicht war weiß geschminkt,   
auf die Stirn waren mit schwarzer Schminke Hörner und auf das Kinn ein Spitzbart gemalt   
worden, dazu kamen verschiedene andere Verzierungen.  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Was denn?!"  
  
"Geh ins Bad und wasch dich."  
  
"Wieso, was ist denn?"   
Sie rannte ins Badezimmer, blickte in den Spiegel und stieß einen lauten Wutschrei   
aus. Im nächsten Moment kam sie auch schon zurück, stieß Touji zur Seite und quetschte   
sich an Misato vorbei, griff nach der Bettdecke.  
"Das warst du, Wondergirl!"  
Kraftvoll zog sie die Decke weg, sog beim Anblick der nackten Rei die Luft ein.  
  
Rei gab ein protestierendes "Hrmpf!" von sich.  
  
Misato hielt Touji die Augen zu und schob ihn zurück, als er Asuka wütend folgen wollte.  
"Zurück ins Wohnzimmer, Suzuhara!"  
  
"Ja, Ma´am."  
  
Sie atmete tief ein, nahm mit einem Anflug von Hoffnung zur Kenntnis, daß Shinji noch sei-  
ne Shorts trug.  
"Asuka, geh und hol mir das Telephon."  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"Ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren. Hol das verdammte Telephon!"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nachdem sie die Decke wieder über Rei ausgebreitet hatte,   
die sich immer noch an Shinji kuschelte.  
"Also, was ist hier passiert?"  
  
"Nichts..." beeilte sich Shinji zu sagen.  
  
"Nichts? Das hier sieht mir aber nicht nach ´nichts´ aus."  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"Sei still." Sie wandte sich an Rei. "Also, junge Dame, was hast du dazu zu sagen?"  
  
"Soryu schnarcht."  
  
"Agh..."  
  
Asuka kam herein, schenkte Shinji und Rei keine Beachtung, sondern drückte Misato nur   
das Telephon in die Hand und ging wieder hinaus.  
  
Misato tippte Ritsukos Nummer ein, es dauerte einen Moment, ehe die Chefwissenschaftlerin   
von NERV sich meldete.  
"Ritsuko, ich bin´s. Komm sofort in meine Wohnung... Ja, es ist wichtig."  
Sie legte auf.  
"Shinji, zieh dir ´was über und warte im Wohnzimmer. Rei, du bleibst hier."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Akagi tauchte etwa zehn Minuten später auf und verschwand in Shinjis Zimmer.  
  
Mittlerweile waren die anderen auch alle wach. Asuka war auf ihrem Zimmer, da sie mit den   
ganzen Perversen, wie sie es ausdrückte, nicht zu tun haben wollte. Kaji lümmelte auf dem   
Sofa, Shinji saß neben ihm wie ein Häufchen Elend, während Touji und Kensuke abwech-  
selnd versuchten, ihn auszuhorchen, und ihm anerkennend zu verstehen gaben, was für   
ein toller Hecht er ihrer Meinung nach war.  
  
In Shinjis Zimmer beendete Ritsuko gerade die Untersuchung Ayanamis.  
"Was auch immer die beiden gemacht haben, es ist nicht zum Äußersten gekommen", stellte   
sie fest.  
  
Misato atmete auf.  
  
"Was ist hier überhaupt passiert? Habt ihr eine Party gefeiert?"  
  
"Naja, eine kleine Siegesfeier, aber nur eine klitzekleine..."  
  
"Und du hast Rei mit Bier abgefüllt?"  
  
"Ich... nein... ja, aber es war nur ganz wenig..."  
  
"Misato, weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Glück du hast? Rei verträgt absolut keinen Alkohol.   
Ihr Körper ist nicht imstande, ihn abzubauen, ebensowenig wie sie in der Lage ist, tierische   
Fette zu verdauen. Du hättest sie vergiften können."  
  
Misato wurde kreidebleich.  
"Das wußte ich nicht..."  
  
"Liest du nicht die medizinischen Berichte? Shinji zum Beispiel verträgt keine Mandeln, sie   
lösen bei ihm schwere allergische Reaktionen aus."  
  
"Ich dachte... Rei hat eine Kondition wie ein Pferd, und..."  
  
"Ich werde es nicht weitermelden, weil die Lage unter Kontrolle ist."  
  
"Danke, Ritsuko."  
  
"Ich tue das nicht für dich, sondern für Rei. Kommandant Ikari würde sie persönlich hier   
wegholen und wieder in dieses heruntergekommene Loch stecken, in dem er sie damals   
schon einquartiert hat."  
  
"Danke, Doktor Akagi." kam es leise von Rei, die in die Bettdecke gewickelt auf dem Bett saß.  
  
Ritsuko blinzelte.  
"Kein Problem. Aber, Rei, du wirst nie wieder ein Bier oder andere alkoholhaltige Geträn-  
ke auch nur anfassen, verstanden?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das ist ein Befehl vom medizinischen Offizier von NERV - und du weißt, daß solche Befehle   
allen anderen überrangig sind."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut. Und jetzt ´was anderes: Weshalb bist du zu Shinji ins Bett gekrochen?"  
  
"Soryu schnarcht."  
  
"Hm." Akagi blickte Misato an. "Das erinnert mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit auf der Uni.   
Ich habe mir auch oft gewünscht, irgendwohin verschwinden zu können, wenn meine liebe Mit-  
bewohnerin mal wieder abgefüllt war."  
  
Misato wurde rot, senkte den Blick.  
  
Von Rei kam ein leises Kichern.  
  
Ritsuko sah das blauhaarige Mädchen mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
  
"Entschuldigung."  
  
"Nein, Rei, es ist gut. Wenn wir unsere Gefühle zu sehr unterdrücken, können sie uns eines   
Tages überwältigen. Balance ist wichtig, aber ein Mensch muß auch lachen oder weinen kön-  
nen. Was empfindest du für Shinji?"  
  
"Ich... mag ihn."  
  
"Wie einen Bruder? Wie einen Kampfgefährten? Einen Mitbewohner? Einen Freund?"  
  
"Nein... mehr..." sagte Rei zögerlich und zugleich voller Wärme.  
  
"Ich verstehe..." Ritsuko wußte Reis Blick richtig zu deuten und seufzte. "Misato, ist Shin-  
ji schon... du weißt schon, aufgeklärt?"  
  
Misato zuckte zusammen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, obwohl heutzutage..."  
  
"Normalerweise wäre es Sache seines Vaters, aber ich kann mir nur schlecht vorstellen, daß er   
sich dafür die Zeit nimmt. Du solltest dich darum kümmern."  
  
"Ja." Misato lächelte säuerlich. "Das gehört wohl auch zum Job."  
  
"Ich werde es Rei erklären."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Ja. Hm, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die beiden zu betrunken gewesen waren, um etwas anzu-  
stellen, oder ob Shinji die Lage nicht ausnutzen wollte... oder ob er einfach zu verklemmt dazu   
ist..."  
  
"Shinji ist zuverlässig, er will es nur selber nicht wahrhaben."  
  
"Gut. Vielleicht solltest du dich um deine Gäste kümmern."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Touji und Kensuke waren von Misato freundlich aber bestimmt vor die Tür gesetzt worden.  
Die beiden waren sich einig, daß Shinji, selbst wenn nichts zwischen ihm und Rei geschehen   
war, es dennoch faustdick hinter den Ohren haben mußte, schließlich hatte sich ein nacktes   
Mädchen in seinem Bett befunden - und auch noch freiwillig...  
  
Auch Kaji hatte die Wohnung verlassen, saß in seinem Wagen und lachte. Nach einigen   
Überlegungen entschied er sich, die Sache nicht bis zu Shinjis Vater vordringen zu lassen,   
auch wenn er diesem die Störung seines Szenarios gegönnt hätte...  
  
Asuka saß auf ihrem Bett und überlegte, wie sie sich bei Rei für deren Schminkeinlage revan-  
chieren konnte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nachdem auch Ritsuko wieder gegangen war, wies Misato Rei an, sich anzuziehen, dann   
ging sie in die Küche, ohne Shinji anzusehen, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte sich ein   
Bier. Sie wollte die Dose gerade öffnen, als sie innehielt und die Dose auf Augenhöhe hielt.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Ja, Misato?"  
Seine Stimme klang nervös.  
  
"Komm her und hilf mir."  
Sie öffnete die Dose und goß den Inhalt in den Ausfluß.  
  
"Misato, was..."  
  
"Ohne das Zeug wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihr könntet auch mal einen Schluck   
vertragen. Weg damit."  
  
"Und du?"  
  
Sie lächelte.  
"Ich werde es erstmal mit Kaffee versuchen. Kannst du welchen kochen?"  
  
"Ja, Misato."  
Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln  
  
"Shinji, wieviel hattest du intus?"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
Sie war nicht überrascht.  
"Tut mir leid, daß ich dich so angeschrien habe."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Ich muß dir nachher ein paar Dinge erklären... über Männer und... Frauen..."  
  
*gulp*  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Die Erinnerung an die Nacht ist etwas verschwommen... Ich erinnere mich seine Hand, die   
mein Haar streichelt... Sein Herzschlag... Wärme... Ich glaube, seine Lippen haben meine Stirn   
berührt... Es war... angenehm..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die nächste Woche brachte den Angriff Tzachqiels, der jedoch durch den Einsatz aller drei   
EVAs aufgehalten werden konnte.  
  
Rei fand am Tag nach dem Kampf einen Laubfrosch in ihrem Bett.  
  
Asuka saß auf ihrem Bett und grinste breit in Erwartung eines Entsetzensschreies, doch ihr   
Grinsen erstarb, als Rei den Frosch vorsichtig hochnahm und sie fragte, woher er kam.  
  
"Ekelt er dich gar nicht an, so grün und schleimig, wie er ist?"  
  
"Nein, warum sollte er, Soryu?"  
  
"Ah, jetzt sehe ich, warum du und Shinji..."  
  
"Second Children, ich bitte dich, Shinji-kun aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Und ich werde dich nur   
einmal bitten."  
Reis Blick war hart, ihre Stimme fest, als sie mit Asuka auf eine Weise sprach, die Gendo Ikari   
Luftsprünge vor Freude hätte machen lassen, wäre er Zeuge gewesen. Das blauhaarige Mäd-  
chen lieferte eine nahezu perfekte Imitation des Kommandanten.  
  
"Oh, Wondergirl, bist du etwa verliebt? In Shinji-ohne-Rückgrat?"  
  
Rei verließ wortlos das Zimmer, um den Frosch im nahegelegenen Park auszusetzen.  
  
"Hm, na warte, dich kriege ich noch", murmelte Asuka.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Nacht schlich sie sich mit einem Eimer warmen Wassers an Reis Bett. Das andere   
Mädchen lag genau richtig, Asuka mußte nur ihren Arm vorsichtig nehmen, um sie nicht   
aufzuwecken, und ihre Hand ins Wasser halten.  
  
"Mal sehen, ob dich immer noch alle für perfekt halten, wenn herauskommt, daß du noch ins   
Bett machst, Wondergirl", grinste Asuka.  
  
Rei lag auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zur Wand, eine Hand unter dem Kissen.  
  
Asuka griff nach Reis Handgelenk. Und blinzelte. Der Arm ließ sich nicht bewegen. Rasch   
vergewisserte sie sich, daß Rei noch immer schlief, ehe sie einen zweiten Versuch startete.   
Wieder ließ sich Reis Hand keinen Millimeter bewegen.  
  
Plötzlich flüsterte Rei ein Wort, einen Namen: "Shinji..."  
  
Asuka sprang zurück, riß fast den Eimer um.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sie blickte in den Spiegel, während sie ihr Haar kämmte.  
Wer bist du?  
"Rei Ayanami, ich bin Rei Ayanami."  
Was tust du?  
"Ich lebe."  
Warum lebst du?  
"Um EVA-00 zu steuern."  
Wofür lebst du?  
"Um die Engel zu bekämpfen."  
Ist das alles?  
"Nein..."  
Wofür lebst du?  
"Ich will leben... für ihn..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji spielte auf seinem Cello, er hatte seine Übungen in der letzten Zeit arg vernachläs-  
sigt. Er spielte nicht, weil es ihm Spaß machte, oder er Gefallen an der Musik fand, sondern   
weil man es ihm gesagt hatte, weil seine Pflegeeltern ihm das Cello gekauft und nie gesagt   
hatten, er sollte mit dem Spielen aufhören.  
  
Dennoch, wer ihn hörte, kam nicht umhin, ihm großes Talent zu bescheinigen.  
  
Einen Vorteil hatte es jedoch für ihn, wenn er spielte, dann ging er ganz darin auf und ver-  
gaß seine Umgebung. So bemerkte er auch nicht, daß Rei, welche von einem Nachmittag   
voller Synchronisationstests kam, an der offenen Tür seines Zimmers stand und lauschte,   
ehe sie im anderen Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Kurz darauf erklangen aus dem Nachbarzimmer die Töne einer Viola in derselben Melodie,   
die auch Shinji spielte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Nacht darauf wurde Shinji geweckt, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter berührte.  
"Hm?"  
  
Rei stand über ihn gebeugt.  
"Darf ich dich stören?"  
  
"Was denn?"  
Er rieb sich die Augen, sah zur Uhr. Kurz nach Mitternacht.  
  
"Asuka schnarcht wieder."  
  
"Halt ihr die Nase zu."  
  
"Nein. Kann ich hierbleiben?"  
  
"Rei, Misato hat gesagt..."  
  
"Sie muß es nicht erfahren. Ich möchte nur... ich möchte nur bei dir sein..."  
  
Im fahlen Mondlicht sah er den flehenden Ausdruck ihrer Augen.  
"Rei, was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Es ist... Einsamkeit..."  
  
Er schluckte, rutschte dann zur Seite, unfähig, ihr ihren Wunsch abzuschlagen, nachdem er   
ihr in die Augen gesehen hatte.  
"Und Misato?"  
  
"Ich bin wieder im anderen Zimmer, ehe sie aufsteht, versprochen."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Ich möchte nicht, daß du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommst."  
  
"Rei, ich möchte auch nicht, daß du Ärger bekommst."  
  
"Dann halt mich einfach fest."  
Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
"Iiek. Du hast kalte Füße."  
  
Sie kicherte.  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
Shinji fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr weiches Haar.  
"Rei, wenn du bei mir bist, habe ich keine Albträume", flüsterte er.  
  
"Wenn du bei mir bist, kann ich träumen... Shinji, bitte, lauf nicht mehr weg."  
  
"Ich... ich werde nicht mehr weglaufen, nie wieder."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am darauffolgenden Tag befanden sich alle drei, Shinji, Rei und Asuka, in der Schwimmhal-  
le, welche zum NERV-eigenen Fitnesscenter gehörte.  
  
Shinji saß an einem der Tische und machte seine Hausarbeiten, seit er mit Rei zusammen die   
Arbeiten erledigte, ging es ihm viel leichter von der Hand, als würde sie ihn inspirieren.  
  
Rei zog im Becken mit starken gleichmäßigen Schwimmstößen ihre Bahnen, sie wirkte wie in   
ihrem Element, vermittelte einen entspannten Eindruck wie selten.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Hm?"  
Er sah auf.  
  
Asuka stand vorgebeugt neben ihm. Sie trug einen weiß-rot gestreiften zweiteiligen Badean-  
zug, ihre Oberweite war beeindruckend. Selbst jetzt trug sie Handschuhe, welche den hal-  
ben Unterarm bedeckten.  
"Was machst du da?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er wandte den Blick ab, war plötzlich äußerst nervös.  
"Physik."  
Um genau zu sein, hatte er sich die Physikaufgaben bis zuletzt aufgehoben, es war immer   
noch das Fach, mit dem er am wenigsten zurechtkam.  
  
"Ja? Ich kenne mich da aus... Hm, mit euren Schriftzeichen habe ich noch Probleme... Ah,   
Thermodynamik. Ausdehnung..."  
  
"Öh, ja."  
  
"Und damit hast du Probleme? Paß auf, ein Beispiel..."  
  
Rei hörte mit ihren Schwimmzügen auf, befand sich nun wassertretend mitten im Becken   
und beobachtete, wie Asuka die Hände auf ihr Oberteil legte und Shinji fast die Augen aus   
dem Kopf traten. Sie entschied sich, einzuschreiten - natürlich nur, um bleibende Schäden  
bei ihrem Mitbewohner zu vermeiden, wie sie sich selbst einzureden versuchte.  
"Shinji, könntest du mal kommen?"  
  
"Uh, ja, sofort."  
Er riß sich von dem Anblick der... körperlichen Vorzüge Asukas los und ging zum Becken-  
rand, zu dem Rei mit kräftigen Zügen hinschwamm.  
  
"Warum kommst du nicht auch rein?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
  
Er grinste verlegen.  
"Ich kann nicht schwimmen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ja. Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Das muß es nicht. Was für Probleme hast du mit den Aufgaben?"  
  
Von Asuka kam ein abfälliges ´Hrumpf´, dann sprang sie ins Becken, als Resultat fand Shin-  
ji sich komplett durchnäßt.  
  
Rei sah mit gerunzelter Stirn in Asukas Richtung, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen.  
"Das tut mir leid."  
  
Er kauerte sich an den Beckenrand, streckte zögernd die Hand aus und strich über ihr nas-  
ses Haar. Die Berührung sandte ein angenehmes Schaudern durch ihren Körper.  
"Das macht nichts, Rei."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Für den übernächsten Tag stand Synchrontraining an.  
  
Als die Auswertung abgeschlossen war, gab Ritsuko bekannt, daß Rei Shinji fast eingeholt   
hatte. Asuka führte knapp. Sie nahm die Tatsache, daß ihr Vorsprung in den letzten Tagen   
kontinuierlich geschrumpft war, mit säuerlicher Miene zur Kenntnis.  
  
Für Ritsuko waren diese Ergebnisse ein Anlaß, leichten Triumpf zu verspüren, zeigten sie   
doch, daß der Plan aufging - zugleich besaß sie ein Argument, falls der Kommandant sich   
doch noch entscheiden sollte, etwas an den Wohnverhältnissen der Piloten zu ändern.  
- Und sie mußte nicht einmal an den Zahlen manipulieren...  
  
Die drei EVA-Piloten hatten ihre Entry-Plugs verlassen und waren auf dem Weg zu den Um-  
kleidekabinen, als plötzlich das Licht erlosch.  
  
"Ein Stromausfall?" vermutete Shinji und tastete nach der Wand, um das Gefühl, sich mitten   
im Nichts zu befinden, zu verscheuchen.  
  
"Dann müßte längst auf Notstrom umgeschaltet worden sein." kam Reis Stimme aus der Dun-  
kelheit.  
  
Asuka zuckte zusammen, Rei stand direkt hinter ihr.  
"Mußt du so im Dunkeln herumflüstern und mich erschrecken?"  
  
Rei ignorierte ihre Worte, so wie sie sich bemühte, Asuka selbst nach besten Kräften zu igno-  
rieren.  
"Vielleicht hat es einen Unfall gegeben. Wir sollten die Zentrale aufsuchen."  
  
"Wer hat dich zum Chef gemacht?"  
  
"Streit nützt nichts." kam es von Shinji. "Außerdem hat sie recht."  
Er folgte ihren Schritten.  
  
"War ja klar, daß du dich auf ihre Seite schlagen würdest. - Hey, laßt mich hier nicht allein   
im Dunkeln stehen!"  
Sie beeilte sich aufzuschließen.  
"Wondergirl, renn nicht so!"  
  
Die Schritte vor ihnen wurden langsamer, kurz glaubte Asuka, ein paar roter Augen in der   
Finsternis zu sehen.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ich kenne diesen Bau in- und auswendig, daher..."  
  
"Das interessiert mich nicht die Bohne!"  
  
"Rei, wo bist du?" fragte Shinji.  
  
"Hier, nimm meine Hand."  
  
"Oh..., ja... danke."  
  
"Nimm meine Hand, nimm meine Hand", äffte Asuka nach. "Wondergirl und Loverboy, pah!"  
Sie trottete weiter durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
An der nächsten Ecke liefen sie in Makoto Hyuga, der sie im Auftrag Akagis gesucht hatte   
und nun in die Zentrale brachte. Dort erfuhren sie, daß Misato und Kaji vermißt worden.  
  
"Ich gehe sie suchen!" erklärte Asuka. "Wondergirl, du kommst mit, du kennst dich hier aus."  
  
Rei zeigte es nicht, aber sie war ziemlich genervt von Asukas Verhalten.  
"Was geht mich das an?"  
  
"Dann eben nicht. - Shinji, wir gehen alleine!"  
Sprach´s, nahm Hyuga die Taschenlampe ab und schleppte den Jungen mit sich, Akagis   
Proteste ignorierend.  
  
Ritsuko wandte sich an Rei, die wie erstarrt dastand.  
"Du läßt das zu?"  
  
"Was meinen Sie?"  
  
"Ich dachte, Shinji ist dein Freund."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Warum läßt du ihn dann mit ihr gehen?"  
  
"Ich... Bitte um Erlaubnis, mich der Suchexpedition anschließen zu dürfen."  
  
"Geh nur."  
Ritsuko lächelte in sich hinein. Je weiter Rei ihre Emotionen entdeckte, umso mehr wurde   
sie Gendo Ikari entfremdet, umso weniger mußte sie in ihr eine Rivalin um seine Gunst sehen,   
umso eher konnte sie Sympathie für das Mädchen empfinden...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji und Asuka fanden sich in einer Sackgasse wieder, vor ihnen waren die Türen eines   
Aufzuges, die sich nicht öffneten.  
  
"Verdammt!" schimpfte Asuka.  
  
"War ja auch idiotisch, einfach loszugehen", murmelte Shinji.  
  
"Halt den Mund, wenn mich deine Meinung interessieren würde, hätte ich dich gefragt."  
  
"Wo kommt nur dein fieser Charakter her?"  
  
"Und wo kommt plötzlich dein Rückgrat her?"  
  
"Ich... uhm..."  
  
"Ah ja, ich sehe."  
Sie seufzte.  
"Aber wir hätten uns vorher einen Plan besorgen sollen."  
  
Shinji stimmte in den Seufzer ein.  
"Wohin jetzt? Wieder zurück?"  
  
"Weiß nicht. Wir sind schon zwei Helden..."  
  
"Wenn jetzt ein Engel auftaucht..."  
  
"Beschrei es nicht, ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Sag mal, Shinji... haben Rei und du..."  
  
"Was?" fragte er erschrocken.  
  
"Habt ihr euch schon geküßt?"  
  
"Uhm... wir..."  
  
"Sicher habt ihr schon, so nah wie ihr euch steht."  
  
"Nein..." flüsterte er.  
  
"Was? Nicht?"  
Sie war sichtlich überrascht. Dann grinste sie.  
"Möchtest du... es üben? Mit mir?"  
  
"Was soll das denn jetzt?"  
  
"Ha, dachte ich es mir doch, du bist ein Feigling, stimmt´s? Selbst wenn Rei über ihren   
Schatten springen würde, könntest du immer noch nicht den Mut aufbringen."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht!"  
  
"Was, hast du keine Angst?"  
  
"Nein."  
Er schluckte, stellte sich mit gespitzten Lippen in Positur. Niemand sollte ihn mehr einen   
Feigling nennen...  
  
Asuka zögerte einen Moment, dann spitzte auch sie die Lippen und beugte sich vor,   
stellte sich der Herausforderung...  
  
In diesem Moment ging das Licht wieder an.  
  
Die Türen des Aufzuges öffneten sich und Misato und Kaji, die beide in der Kabine ein-  
gesperrt gewesen waren, bot sich ein interessanter Anblick. Das gleiche galt für Rei, die   
gerade in den Korridor einbog und stehenblieb, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen.  
Der Anblick ließ etwas in ihr zerbrechen...  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf, stolperte zurück.  
"Ah..."  
  
Asuka errötete.  
"Kaji, es ist nicht so..."  
  
Shinji sah Rei, sah, daß eine Träne über ihre Wange lief, ehe sie sich herumwarf und davon-  
rannte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Warum? Warum? Warum? Ich weine... Dieses Miststück... Wut... ich bin wütend... Ent-  
täuschung... ich bin enttäuscht... warum mußte er mein Herz berühren? Warum habe ich es   
zugelassen? Warum lebe ich überhaupt?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Shinji, Asuka und Misato in die gemeinsame Wohnung zurückkehrten, stellten sie fest,   
daß die meisten von Reis Sachen fort waren, auf dem Tisch lag eine kurze Nachricht, aus   
der hervorging, daß Rei in ihr altes Apartment zurückgekehrt war.  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, daß das Wondergirl so zu Herzen geht?" sprach Asuka ihre Gedanken   
aus.  
  
"Sei still!" schrie Shinji. "Sei still!" Er rannte aus dem Apartment.   
Vor dem Haus stieß er fast mit Kaji zusammen, der Misatos Jacke bei sich hatte, welche sie   
im Aufzug zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
"Shinji, was ist denn los?"  
  
Er beichtete Kaji die ganze Geschichte.  
  
"Oh je, ich glaube zu verstehen."  
  
"Was soll ich jetzt tun, Kaji-san?"  
  
"Hm, tja... Weißt du, mit Frauen ist das so eine Sache. Wir Menschen verstehen uns mei-  
stens selbst nicht, wie könnten da glauben, andere zu verstehen?! Und Frauen kommen   
mir manchmal vor wie eine ganz eigene Spezies."  
  
"Heißt das, Sie wissen es auch nicht?"  
  
"Ah... Ich habe einige Erfahrungen. Paß auf, egal, was Asuka und du getan habt, für Rei sah   
es aus, als würdest du sie hintergehen, als könnte sie dir nicht vertrauen, verstehst du?"  
  
"Ja."  
Shinji blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Und das heißt, ehe du überhaupt versuchen kannst, ihr deine Version der Geschichte nä-  
herzubringen, mußt du dich erst bei ihr entschuldigen."  
  
"Aber ich..."  
  
"Shinji, es ist egal, ob Asuka und du euch geküßt habt, oder kurz davor standet oder   
wie auch immer, ob du oder sie die ganze Sache angeleiert hat, der Eindruck ist da."  
  
"Ja, aber was kann ich tun, damit sie mir zuhört?"  
  
"Bring ihr Blumen, kauf ihr Schokolade... und wenn das alles nichts nützt, kannst du   
immer noch vor ihr auf die Knie fallen. Aber das nur, wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst   
- du wärst sonst ziemlich wehrlos..."  
  
"Ja, danke, Kaji-san."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Blumen... Schokolade... ich weiß nicht einmal, was für Blumen ihr gefallen... oder ob sie   
überhaupt Schokolade ißt..."  
  
Shinji stand vor dem heruntergekommenen Apartmentgebäude, in dem Rei wohnte. In   
der Nähe befanden sich mehrere Baustellen, der Lärm war allgegenwärtig. Die Haustür   
war nicht geschlossen, er trat ein, lief die Treppen hinauf, blieb vor ihrer Tür stehen,   
klingelte.  
  
Drinnen blieb es still, die Klingel war immer noch defekt.  
  
Er klopfte, mehrfach.  
  
Die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet.  
  
"Oh, du... Was willst du?" fragte Rei monoton. Ihre Augen waren verweint.  
  
Eine kalte Hand schien sich bei dem Anblick um sein Herz zu legen, plötzlich fühlte   
er sich noch elendiger als zuvor, weil sie wegen ihm gelitten hatte.  
"Rei... ich... bitte, darf ich hereinkommen?"  
  
Sie trat von der Tür weg, er folgte ihr.  
  
"Also, sag, was du zu sagen hast."  
  
"Rei, es tut mir leid..."  
  
"Es tut dir leid? Was tut dir leid? Daß du mit mir und meinen Gefühlen gespielt hast, oder   
daß ich euch beide erwischt habe?"  
Immer noch sprach sie mit ihrer tonlosen Stimme.  
  
"Nein..."  
Er sank auf die Knie.  
"Es tut mir leid, daß ich so schwach bin..."  
  
Sie blickte ihn an, blinzelte.  
  
Tränen über seine Wanken. Er schniefte.  
"Bitte, Rei, verzeih mir. Für Asuka war es nur ein Spaß, aber ich, ich hätte es besser   
wissen müssen..."  
  
"Steh auf."  
Ihre Stimme war sanft, als sie ihm die Hände reichte, in die Höhe zog und in die Arme   
nahm.  
"Versprich mir nur, daß es nie wieder soweit kommt."  
  
"Ja, du hast mein Wort." flüsterte er, das Gesicht in ihr kurzes weiches Haar vergra-  
ben.  
  
"Gut."  
Sie hielt ihn fest, schloß die Augen und ließ ihr Gesicht auf seiner Schulter ruhen.  
  
Zeit verging...  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Darf ich... kann ich..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"... dich küssen?"  
  
Für einen Moment versteifte sie sich. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich meinen ersten Kuß mit dir erleben möchte... ah... mit dem Menschen, den ich   
liebe..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Wieder schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe Rei die Augen schloß und ihre Lippen   
an die seinen brachte...  
  
Das Wasserglas auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Fenster war fast voll.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wie verletzlich er ist, als er in meinen Armen schläft... ich glaube ihm... Ich kann ihm   
vergeben... ich liebe ihn... ich brauche ihn... er macht mich komplett..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misato blickte am nächsten Morgen besorgt in Shinjis Zimmer. Das Bett war unbenutzt.  
"Ich habe als sein Vormund versagt..."  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet.  
  
Misato fuhr herum.  
  
Aus der Schwelle standen Shinji und Rei, beide trugen je eine Tasche mit Reis Sachen.  
  
Misato atmete auf.  
"Ihr seid zurück."  
  
Rei trat ihr entgegen, verbeugte sich.  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben."  
  
"Schon gut, Rei. Und hör auf, mich zu siezen, da fühle ich mich immer so alt."  
  
"Ja... Misato."  
Rei lächelte.  
  
"Willkommen zurück."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Drei weitere Engel kamen und wurden besiegt. Sandarphone sollte von EVA-02 aus   
einem Vulkan geborgen werden, erwachte aber gerade im Moment des Abschlusses der   
Bergungsoperation. Asuka konnte ihn vernichten, mußte aber ihrerseits von EVA-01   
gerettet werden, ehe EVA-02 in der Magma versank. Der nächste Engel blieb von den   
Piloten unbemerkt, er versuchte, in der Maske eines Computerviruses die MAGI-  
Rechner zu übernehmen, konnte aber im letzten Moment gestoppt werden. Unmit-  
telbar darauf griff der spinnenartige Matriel an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren noch   
nicht alle Folgen des Virenangriffes überstanden, die MAGI befanden sich in einem   
ausgedehnten Systemcheck- und Rebootmodus, so daß die EVAs manuell bereitge-  
macht werden mußten. Durch Teamwork gelang es den drei Piloten, Matriel aufzuhalten.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Nach dem Kampf saßen Shinji und Rei in einem leicht abgedunkelten Raum irgendwo   
im Hauptquartier auf einem Sofa, das heißt, Rei saß auf Shinjis Schoß und er hatte   
die Arme um sie geschlungen.  
  
In seinem Büro beobachtete Ryoji Kaji, wie die beiden Teenager lange Küsse aus-  
tauschten, schaltete dann grinsend auf eine andere der vielen Kameras um, die er heim-  
lich im HQ instal-liert hatte, und sorgte dafür, daß die reguläre Überwachungskamera   
ein Standbild eines leeren Raumes zeigte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mit Einbruch der Nacht schoben sich die Hochhäuser der Stadt aus dem Boden, erwach-  
te Tokio-03 zu wahrem Leben, als Lichter die Dunkelheit erhellten.  
  
Der Weißhaarige beobachtete das Spektakel von einem Aussichtspunkt auf einer Anhö-  
he, den Raben auf der Schulter, doch er sah noch mehr. Geschulte Augen und Sinne er-  
kannten die Kraftströme an Chi-Energie, die aus dem ganzen Land zu diesem Ort flossen,   
spürten den mächtigen Knoten in der Tiefe, wo sich die Drachenpfade kreuzten.  
  
"Siehst du es auch, Tymael? Dieser Ort verschlingt die Kraft wie ein bodenloser Abgrund.   
Etwas dort unten muß all die Quintessenz benötigen."  
  
Der Rabe gab ein Krächzen von sich.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wenn die Söhne des Äther dort ihre Werkstätten hätten, wüßten wir es.   
Ich hoffe nur, daß es kein Konstrukt der Technokratie ist, sonst könnte LaRochelle sich   
wiederholen..."  
Er erzitterte, als die Erinnerung an den letzten Kampf in ihm hochstieg, den Kampf, bei   
dem der Orden und die westlichen Zweige der Traditionen alles in die Waagschale gewor-  
fen hatten, um zu vereiteln, daß die Technokraten die Magie in der westlichen Hemisphäre   
völlig unter ihre Kontrolle brachten. Sie hatten den entscheidenden Kampf verloren, er war   
der einzige Überlebende der Streitmacht gewesen, fortgeschickt durch das Opfer seiner   
Geliebten. Doch der Gegner hatte seinen Sieg nicht auskosten können, denn der Second   
Impact hatte die Pläne der Technokratie, die Welt zu beherrschen, ebenso hinweggefegt,   
wie LaRochelle und die meisten anderen Konstrukte, ebenso wie die Festungen der Tradi-  
tionen, als der Avatarsturm losbrach...  
  
Plötzlich lachte er, als ihm klarwurde, daß er nicht mehr lebend nach Vardian, den Aus-  
gangspunkt seiner Reise, zurückkehren würde...  



	7. Kapitel 5 - Fourth Children

Kapitel 05 - Fourth Children  
  
  
Asuka und Rei hatten stillschweigend Waffenstillstand geschlossen, allerdings erst   
nach einer Schlägerei, die bei Rei zu einen blauen Auge und bei Asuka zu einem ausge-  
renkten Arm geführt hatte, und nicht zuletzt aufgrund von Hikaris und Shinjis Vermit-  
teln. Überraschenderweise kamen sie in der Folge verhältnismäßig gut miteinander klar,  
tatsächlich fragte Rei ihre Zimmergenossin, ob diese nicht mitkommen wollte, als   
sich die Clique wieder einmal in Kuro-samas Billiardhalle traf.  
  
Die anderen hatten sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, daß Shinji und Rei in der Regel   
Arm in Arm erschienen, auch die raschen Küsse, die sie austauschten, wenn sie sich   
unbeobachtet fühlten, erregten inzwischen kein Aufsehen mehr. Touji wurde nur nervös,  
wenn Hikari ihn auf dieselbe Art und Weise ansah wie Rei Shinji. Seit einiger Zeit   
machte sie ihm Essen für die Mittagspause, und natürlich konnte er eins und eins zu-  
sammenzählen. Interessanterweise entdeckte er an sich Qualitäten, die er früher nie   
wahrgenommen hätte, kurzum, Touji Suzuhara erwies sich als Gentleman, wenn auch nicht  
als perfekter, aber für solche Momente hatte Hikari ja immer noch die zusammengeroll-  
te Zeitung...  
  
Mehrere Wochen war es ruhig gewesen, im Tagesablauf der Piloten hatte sich die Routi-  
ne breitgemacht.  
  
Rei lag mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bett und lauschte Asukas Atemgeräuschen. Als  
sie der Ansicht war, ihre Zimmergenossin schlafe tief und fest, stand sie leise auf   
und huschte im Dunkeln zur Tür.  
  
"Willst du wieder zu ihm?"  
  
Rei zuckte zusammen, fühlte sich ertappt.  
"Du bist wach?"  
  
"Natürlich, sonst würde ich kaum mit dir reden, oder?"  
Asuka knipste die Nachttischlampe an.  
"Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal in dieser Woche."  
  
Rei trat von der Tür zurück und blickte das rothaarige Mädchen an, das sich in seinem  
Bett aufgesetzt hatte. Asuka trug ein viel zu großes gelbes T-Shirt und wie immer ih-  
re weißen Handschuhe, die den halben Oberarm hinaufreichten.  
"Du weißt...?"  
  
"Ich schlafe nicht tief..."  
  
"Bitte, verrate uns nicht."  
  
"Das habe ich nicht vor. Ich wüßte nur gerne, was du an Shinji findest."  
  
"Er ist für mich da..."  
  
"Und... tut ihr es... miteinander?"  
  
Rei wurde rot.  
"Nein."  
  
"Wirklich? Seit einem halben Jahr geht das schon so, was macht ihr die ganze Zeit   
über?"  
  
Rei ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.  
"Wir... wir reden..."  
  
"Nur reden?" Asuka grinste. "Da habe ich schon ganz andere Lippenaktivitäten beobach-  
tet."  
  
"Es ist... er ist für mich da... ich bin für ihn da... Seine Gegenwart lindert meine   
Einsamkeit."  
  
"Wie kannst du einsam sein? Ich meine, alle mögen dich, Hikari, Touji, Misato... wenn  
du für wen anders als Shinji Augen hättest, würdest du bemerken, daß viele in der   
Schule dir nachsehen. Und ich kann es irgendwie verstehen."  
  
"Wirklich? Früher... es hat sich vieles geändert..."  
  
"Anscheinend. Als ich hierherkam, hatte ich eine andere Vorstellung. Nach dem, was   
ich über dich gehört hatte, hättest du ganz anders sein müssen. Vielleicht habe ich   
mich deshalb etwas... unfair verhalten..."  
  
"Unfair?"  
  
"Ich habe von Anfang an eine Rivalin gesehen, den Berichten nach warst du... per-  
fekt... Ich hatte erwartet, es mit einer Puppe zu tun zu bekommen..."  
  
"Eine Puppe... vielleicht war ich das..." murmelte das blauhaarige Mädchen.  
  
"Hm? Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Nichts wichtiges... Heißt das, deine Wahrnehmung meiner Person hat sich geändert?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Also hat sich deine Version der Wahrheit geändert."  
  
"Ah... Rei, keine philosophischen Diskussionen, ja? Also, ist Shinji ein guter Küsser?"  
  
"Ich..." Sie schluckte. "Ich glaube schon."  
  
"Tut mir leid, was damals passiert ist."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich bin manchmal ein ganz schönes Miststück..."  
  
"Warum sagst du das?"  
  
"Weil... es gibt Tage, da hasse ich alles und jeden, auch mich selbst. Du und Shin-  
ji, ihr habt Glück..."  
  
"Warum suchst du dir nicht auch einen Freund?"  
  
"Wen? Auf der Schule gibt es doch nur Mutanten, entweder Perverse wie Touji oder   
Trottel wie Kensuke."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht."  
  
"Und wenn schon... Wie hast du gesagt... es ist meine Wahrheit. Ich stehe mehr auf   
ältere Männer wie Kaji."  
  
"Major Kaji ist mit Misato zusammen."  
  
"Ja. Und so geht es mir schon immer. Jeden Menschen, den ich mag, verliere ich früher  
oder später... wie meine Mutter..."  
  
"Dir geht es wie Shinji... und wie mir... Wir haben alle nichts anderes."  
  
"Ihr habt einander."  
  
"Ja. Aber jedesmal, wenn ein Engel auftaucht, habe ich Angst, ihn zu verlieren... und  
dann hätte ich nichts mehr..."  
  
"Rei... heißt das, daß du ohne ihn nicht leben kannst?"  
  
"Ich kann erst leben, seitdem ich ihn kenne... vorher habe ich nur für meine Aufgabe   
als Pilotin existiert... und darauf gewartet, daß man mich nicht mehr braucht... daß   
ich endlich gehen kann..."  
  
"Du sprichst als ob... als ob du sterben wolltest..."  
  
"Ja... Meine Existenz hatte keinen Sinn, außer gegen die Engel zu kämpfen. Ich ver-  
spüre immer noch den Wunsch, alles zu beenden, aber ich habe jetzt einen Grund, wei-  
terzuleben..., eine Möglichkeit, die Leere in mir zu füllen..."  
  
"Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als ich geglaubt habe. Auch ich habe nichts anderes... Seit   
zehn Jahren wurde ich darauf vorbereitet, EVA-02 zu steuern, es ist alles, was ich   
kann und alles, was ich will... weil EVA-02 mich nie verlassen würde..."  
  
"Ja. Wir sind uns ähnlich. Ich verstehe."  
  
"Tust du das? Erst muß ich dir noch etwas zeigen..."  
Damit streifte Asuka ihre Handschuhe ab und hielt Rei die Handgelenke entgegen. Sie   
waren von tiefen Narben verunstaltet.  
"Das ist das letzte Andenken an meine Mutter."  
  
"Wie ist es geschehen?"  
  
"Sie... sie hat sich umgebracht... und wollte mich mitnehmen... als man uns fand...   
da... da war es für sie bereits zu spät..."  
  
Rei wußte nicht warum, doch sie streckte die Hand aus und zog Asuka zu sich, nahm sie  
in den Arm und ließ sie ihren Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhen.  
  
"Warum tust du das? Ich will dein Mitleid nicht..."  
Und dennoch macht Asuka keine Anstalten, sich von ihr zu lösen.  
  
"..."  
  
"Warum hast du Mitleid mit mir?"  
  
"Hast du wirklich niemanden?"  
  
"Ich bin bei Tante Ann und Onkel Wolf aufgewachsen... Sie sind nicht wirkliche Ver-  
wandte, meine Mutter war eng mit ihnen befreundet... Tante Ann ist meine Patin. Onkel  
Wolf gehört zu ODIN, er ist der Verbindungsmann zwischen NERV und dem UN-Geheim-  
dienst... Er hat mir das Schießen beigebracht... und den Umgang mit dem Messer...   
Taktiken und Strategie... eine tolle Art, seine Kindheit zu verbringen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Sprich nur."  
  
"Es ist nicht so, daß sie keine guten Menschen sind... nur... Onkel Wolf ist meistens  
unterwegs, er ist Sonderagent... Tante Ann ist vor meiner Abreise erkrankt, sie liegt  
immer noch im Krankenhaus..."  
  
"Du hast Angst um sie."  
  
"Ja... Ich habe heute mit meinem Onkel telephoniert. Es geht ihr schlechter... Und   
ich kann nicht zu ihr, weil jederzeit ein Engel kommen könnte... Ich konnte mich   
nicht einmal von ihr verabschieden..."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Es bereitet dir Schmerzen."  
  
"Ja, verdammt."  
Ein Schluchzen begleitete ihre Worte.  
"Ich sage mir, daß ich hart sein muß, unnachgiebig wie Stein, und dennoch kommen die  
Tränen."  
  
"Tränen... ich habe erst einmal geweint... nachdem ich Shinji und dich gesehen ha-  
be..."  
  
"Wirklich? Das... wollte ich nicht... Du hast nie vorher geweint?"  
  
"Oder gelacht..."  
  
"Niemals?"  
  
"Ich hatte keinen Grund. Es gab niemanden, der mich zum Lachen brachte, niemanden,   
für den ich lachen wollte."  
  
"Und er bringt dich zum Lachen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Deine Kindheit muß noch trostloser gewesen sein als meine."  
  
"Auch ich hatte nichts anderes als die Pflicht... als meine Aufgabe, einen EVANGELION  
zu steuern... ich wurde dafür geboren..."  
  
"Geboren?"  
  
"Ja. Seit zehn Jahren gab es nur die EVAs in meiner Existenz... keine Eltern, keine   
Freunde..."  
  
"Und er gibt dir einen Sinn."  
  
"Ja. Wenn... solange ich mich zurückerinnere, habe ich gefroren, als würde ein Teil   
meiner Seele fehlen, als wäre ich nicht... komplett. Bei ihm ist mir nicht kalt..."  
  
"Du sprichst von der Einsamkeit."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Danke, Rei... Danke, daß du da warst, als ich einen Freund brauchte. Du solltest   
jetzt gehen, er wartet auf dich."  
  
Rei machte keine Anstalten, sie loszulassen.  
"Du bist nicht allein. Kein Mensch kann völlig allein von anderen existieren."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Meine Existenz... ich bezweifle ihren Sinn, den Sinn, den ihr der Kommandant gegeben  
hat. Ich will leben... aber wozu...?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Frieden dauerte nicht lange. Die MAGI gaben unvermittelt Alarm, ein blaues Muster  
war festgestellt worden.  
  
Über der Stadt schwebte eine schwarz-weiß gestreifte Kugel.  
  
EVA-01 führte den Angriff an - und verschwand im Schatten des Engels.  
Kurz bevor die Notenergie versiegte, brach EVA-01 aus, zerfetzte den Engel von innen   
heraus.  
Der Pilot des EVANGELION wurde bewußtlos geborgen und ins Lazarett gebracht.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari stand in der Tür des Krankenzimmers und blickte mit unbewegtem Gesicht   
auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot.  
  
Sein Sohn lag schlafend auf dem Bett, er hatte keine körperlichen Schäden von dem   
Aufenthalt im Inneren des Engels davongetragen. Neben dem Bett stand Rei und blickte   
mit besorgter Miene auf den Jungen.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Sie drehte sich um.  
"Kommandant Ikari."  
  
"Wir müssen reden."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie trat mit ihm auf den Flur.  
  
"Du hast dich während des letzten halben Jahres sehr verändert. Ich gehe davon aus,   
daß es mit dem Aufenthalt bei Major Katsuragi zusammenhängt."  
  
"..."  
  
"Rei, Akagi hat mir versichert, daß deine Funktionsfähigkeit nicht gelitten, sondern   
sich vielmehr verbessert hat."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dennoch weiß ich nicht, ob ich deine... Beziehung zu meinem Sohn gutheißen kann."  
  
"Sie wird meine... Funktionsfähigkeit nicht beeinflussen."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Ich werde ihn und Einheit-01 beschützen."  
  
"Ja. Das Szenario darf nicht gestört werden."  
  
Sie war versucht zu sagen, daß dies der einzige Sinn ihrer Existenz sei, doch etwas   
in ihr sperrte sich gegen diese Lüge.  
"Ich werde über ihn wachen, bis er zu sich kommt."  
  
"Ist das nötig?"  
  
"Er vertraut mir, es wird dem Vertrauen förderlich sein, wenn ich bei ihm bin, wenn   
er aufwacht. Es wird seiner Funktionsweise nützlich sein. Und der Zusammenarbeit."  
  
"Hm... gut."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Der Kommandant... seine Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber ist nur eine Maske. Er meint   
nicht mich, er meint jene, deren Gesicht ich trage. Ich bin nicht sie. Sein Herz ist   
kalt... Lüge... Shinji... er lügt mich nicht an, ich würde es spüren... Ich habe den   
Kommandanten angelogen, habe mich bemüht, so zu klingen, wie er, damit er ihn mir   
nicht fortnimmt. Ich würde ihn nie anlügen... Seine Wärme... Ich sehe ihn an und ver-  
spüre Verlangen... Ich will ihn nicht verlieren..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji erwachte, als eine Hand über seine Stirn strich. Seine Sicht war verschwommen,  
er sah zuerst nur einen hellen Flecken, der von Blau umgeben war, dann sah er etwas   
klarer.  
"Rei...?"  
  
"Ja. Willkommen zurück."  
Sie saß auf der Bettkante. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sie sich   
in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte, als er ihren besorgten Blick wahrnahm.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Müde... und froh..."  
  
"Froh?"  
  
"Daß jemand... daß du da bist."  
  
"Ich... ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."  
  
"Ich... uhm... Rei-chan..."  
  
"Rei-chan? Das... gefällt mir..."  
  
"Ich wollte sagen... ich... es ist das erste Mal, daß mir jemand sagt, sie hätte sich  
um mich Sorgen gemacht..."  
  
"Ich habe es. Das ist Wahrheit."  
  
Er ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie.  
"Danke."  
  
"Als der Engel Einheit-01 verschlang... Ich hatte Angst..."  
  
"Angst, Rei... Rei-chan? Du?"  
  
"Ja. Angst, dich zu verlieren..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kurz darauf verließ sie das Zimmer wieder, Shinji war eingeschlafen. Draußen wartete   
Asuka.  
  
"Ist er in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das freut mich." Sie wirkte erleichtert. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich fast genausosehr  
um Shinji gesorgt wie Rei.  
  
Rei nickte.  
"Könntest du... könntest du hier warten, bis er wieder aufwacht und ihn dann nach   
hause bringen?"  
  
"Ich... ja, kann ich... Die Hausaufgaben kann ich auch hier machen... Aber warum   
bleibst du nicht selbst?"  
  
Rei lächelte auf ihre ganz eigene Art.  
"Eine Überraschung. Nur... sag es ihm nicht, ja?"  
  
Asuka grinste verschwörerisch.  
"Alles klar."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji war überrascht gewesen, bei seiner Entlassung aus dem Lazarett Asuka auf ihn   
wartend vorzufinden, diese hatte ihm erklärt, daß Rei noch Tests hatte. Als er die   
Absicht äußerte, das Testcenter aufsuchen zu wollen, mußte Asuka ihn fast mit Gewalt   
davon abbringen. Ehe sie das NERV-HQ verließen, trennte sie sich kurz von Shinji un-  
ter einem Vorwand und rief über ihr Handy bei Misato an, um Rei Bescheid zu geben,   
daß sie kamen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld. In der Spüle stapelten sich Töpfe und Näpfe, die   
gekachelte Wand war von brauen Spritzern übersäat, Rei saß am Tisch, sie trug Shinjis  
rosa Schürze, welche ähnliche Spritzer aufwies wie die Wand, und hatte den Kopf auf   
die Arme gelegt. Sie schlief.  
Vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand ein Schokoladenkuchen.  
  
Asuka grinste bei dem Anblick, flüsterte: "Sie hat sich für dich ganz schön ins Zeug   
geworfen."  
  
"Uh... ja..."  
Seine Wangen glänzten rot, mit liebevollem Blick sah er Rei an.  
  
Das schlafende Mädchen rührte sich, öffnete langsam die Augen.  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hi, Rei!" rief Asuka und schupperte am Kuchen. "Hm, riecht gut!"  
  
"Ich muß eingeschlafen sein", murmelte Rei, streckte sich und stand auf.  
  
Shinji nahm ihr die Schürze ab, ließ Abwaschwasser ein.  
"Der... der Kuchen sieht gut aus. Du hast ihn ganz... allein gebacken?"  
  
"Ja. Für dich."  
  
"Ich... uhm... wollen wir noch auf Misato warten?"  
  
"Spinnst du?" rief Asuka und zog ein Messer aus der Schublade. "Bis Misato da ist,   
ist es Nacht!" Sie drückte Rei das Messer in die Hand, holte Teller und Gabeln.  
  
Rei schnitt den Kuchen an, legte still Stücken auf die Teller, während Shinji noch   
abwusch.  
  
Asuka verdrehte die Augen.  
"Argh, Shinji! Komm endlich her! Rei reißt sich den... Hintern auf, um dir eine Freu-  
de zu machen, und du weißt das gar nicht zu würdigen!"  
  
"Doch... das weiß ich..."  
  
Als er sich umdrehte, konnten sie sehen, daß eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinab-  
lief.  
  
Reis Augen weiteten sich, im nächsten Moment war sie bei ihm und trocknete die Träne   
mit einem Handtuch.  
"Warum weinst du?" fragte sie leise.  
  
"Soetwas hat noch niemand für mich getan... Früher hat sich niemand gefreut, wenn ich  
heimkam, es wurde einfach zur Kenntnis genommen..."  
  
Asuka hörte die Worte und schloß die Augen.  
Niemand... allein... Einsamkeit... Ich hatte jemanden, die sich um mich gekümmert   
haben, doch ich wußte es nicht zu schätzen... Mama, warum, warum hast du mich verlas-  
sen? Und... Tante Ann, es tut mir leid, daß ich dich nicht im Krankenhaus besucht ha-  
be... Alles hat mich an Mama erinnert...  
  
Rei nahm Shinji wortlos in den Arm und streichelte seine Wange.  
  
"Danke, Rei."  
  
"Wofür?"  
Sie wußte, daß er nicht den Kuchen meinen konnte.  
  
"Daß du da bist." Er lächelte schief. "Wenn ich weiß, daß du auf mich wartest, kann   
mich kein Engel aufhalten... Ich liebe dich..."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Vom Tisch her kam lautes Schmatzen.  
  
"Oh, der Kuchen ist gut!" erklärte Asuka zwischen zwei Bissen.  
  
Die Tür des einen Kühlschrankes wurde geöffnet, der Kopf des Pinguins lukte ins Freie.  
Er sah den Kuchen, deutete auf seinen Napf.  
"Wark!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Etwa zeitgleich wurde Touji Suzuhara als Pilot für EVA-03 ausgewählt, nachdem der   
US-amerikanische Zweig von NERV bei einem Testlauf der S2-Maschine mitsamt EVA-04   
ausgelöscht worden war. Toujis Ausbildung fand größtensteils in der NERV-Anlage von   
Matsushiro statt, fern von den anderen Piloten. Dennoch sickerte die Identität des   
neuen Piloten relativ schnell durch, Rei war ohnehin nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihrer   
hohen Sicherheitsstufe über die meisten Vorgänge informiert, während Asuka es durch   
einen eher unbeabsichtigten Blick in Ryoji Kajis Unterlagen erfuhr. Nur Shinji blieb   
unwissend. Am Abend vor dem ersten Testlauf von Einheit-03 unterhielten sich die bei-  
den Zimmergenossinnen, ob sie es ihm nicht verraten sollten, wobei Asuka die Ansicht   
vertrat, die Überraschung ruhig noch etwas aufzuschieben.  
Während des Tests kam es jedoch zu einem unvorhersehbaren Zwischenfall - EVA-03 wurde  
von dem Engel Bardiel übernommen, welcher die Testanlage verwüstete und sich dann   
Tokio-03 zuwandte. Ritsuko Akagi, wie auch der taktische Offizier von NERV, Misato   
Katsuragi, wurden vermißt, weshalb Gendo Ikari erstmals direkt das Kommando über ei-  
nen Kampfeinsatz übernahm. Alle drei EVAs wurden ausgeschickt, Einheit-03 abzufangen. Ikaris erste Anwei-sung war es, EVA-03 fortan bis zur Vernichtung des Engels als Ziel zu führen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei hatte als erste Kontakt mit Bardiel. Die schwarze dämonische Gestalt des übernom-  
menen EVAs tauchte zwischen den Hügeln auf, näherte sich ihr rasch.  
EVA-00 befand sich mit dem Scharfschützengewehr mitten auf einer Straßenkreuzung,   
kniete mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag auf dem Aspalt.  
Sie konnte das Ziel genau durch den Sucher wahrnehmen.  
  
Ein Schuß würde genügen, um den EVA auszuschalten, um seinen Kern zu zerstören.  
  
Ein Schuß nur...  
  
Und doch zögerte sie.  
  
"Rei, warum schießt du nicht?" fragte Gendo Ikari über Funk.  
  
"Ich..."  
Im anderen EVANGELION befand sich ein Mensch, ein Mensch, den sie kannte, den sie in   
gewisser Weise zu ihren Freunden zählte.  
Was, wenn die Vernichtung des Kerns die Selbstzerstörung des EVAs auslöste?  
Sie sah auf ihre Hände hinab, in ihrer Vorstellung waren sie blutgetränkt.  
Ihr wurde übel.  
Zugleich erfaßte sie Zorn, weshalb schickte der Kommandant, der ihr mehr bedeutete   
als fast jeder andere Mensch, sie in den Kampf gegen einen anderen Menschen...  
Warum tat er das? Wollte er, daß sie tötete...?  
  
Da war EVA-03 schon heran.  
  
Rei schrie auf, als die Schmerzen begannen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Schrei des blauhaarigen Mädchens hallte aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
"Rei!" fiel Ikaris Stimme in den Schrei ein.  
  
Shinji schrie ihren Namen, drehte sich dann EVA-02 zu.  
"Der Engel gehört mir..."  
EVA-01 rannte los, dem schwarzen EVANGELION entgegen, gefolgt von EVA-02.  
  
EVA-03 ließ den schlaffen EVA-00 los. Der Kopf der Einheit baumelte kraftlos in einem  
unnatürlichen Winkel.  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf, als ihm klar wurde, daß der besessene EVANGELION EVA-00 das  
Genick gebrochen hatte.  
"Nein! Rei!"  
  
Wuchtig rammte EVA-01 die andere Einheit, schleuderte sie zu Boden.  
Sie hatte gewagt, seine Rei-chan zu verletzten...!  
Anstatt nachzusetzen, verharrte EVA-01.  
Rei war verletzt...!  
Shinji blickte zu EVA-00.  
"Rei-chan, hörst du mich?"  
  
Statt ihrer antwortete sein Vater:  
"Wir bekommen stabile Lebenszeichen von ihr. Kümmere dich um den Engel."  
  
"Ja, Vater..."  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 sich langsam dem anderen EVANGELION zuwenden, doch er zögerte.  
  
"Was ist, Shinji?"  
  
"Es ist ein EVA... Ich kann den Entry-Plug sehen... Das heißt, es befindet sich je-  
mand an Bord, ein Kind wie ich..."  
  
"Shinji, schalte das Ziel aus!"  
  
EVA-03 kam langsam wieder auf die Beine. EVA-01 zog sein PROG-Messer.  
  
"Vater... ich kann es nicht... ich kann nicht gegen einen anderen Menschen kämpfen!"  
  
"Du mußt, ich befehle es dir!"  
  
"Vater!"  
  
Die Arme von EVA-03 schossen vor, schnellten wie Gummibänder auf EVA-01 zu und schlu-  
gen so hart gegen seine Brustpanzerung, daß einzelne Elemente abgesprengt wurden.  
  
Shinji biß die Zähne zusammen, bemühte sich auszuweichen.  
Der nächste Schlag traf ihn an der Schulter. Taubheit breitete sich in seinem Arm aus.  
  
"Kämpfe, verdammt!"  
Da war etwas in Gendo Ikaris Stimme... soetwas wie... Sorge...  
  
Er konnte es nicht. Der Pilot der anderen Einheit hatte in seiner Vorstellung kein   
Gesicht, doch vor Shinjis geistigem Auge erlebte er Qualen.  
"Ich kann nicht..." flüsterte der Junge. "Ich kann nicht..."  
  
EVA-03 stürmte auf ihn zu, seine Augen glühten in dämonischem Feuer...  
  
Ein Schuß peitschte.  
  
EVA-03 hielt inne, preßte eine Hand gegen den Kopf, gegen das linke Auge.  
  
Ein weiterer Schuß...  
  
EVA-03 schrie auf, stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Heulen aus, als sich das Geschoß in   
seine Schulter bohrte, dort explodierte und den Arm abriß.  
  
"Shinji, steh nicht rum wie festgefroren! Halt ihn fest!" schrie Asuka. "Ich will   
nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten!"  
  
Shinji sah zur Seite.  
  
Der rote EVA-02 stand in einiger Entfernung, seinen Positronen-Colt im Beidhandan-  
schlag.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Los! Dann können wir Touji ´rausholen!"  
  
Entsetzen erfaßte ihn.  
"Touji?"  
  
"Ja, er ist der Pilot! Jetzt tu´ was, oder..."  
  
"Ja, gut."  
EVA-01 packte den Arm von Einheit-03, schleuderte den schwarzen EVANGELION aus den   
Rücken, kniete sich in sein Kreuz, den Arm immer noch im Griff.  
Der Entry-Plug war von einer spinnenwebartigen Substanz bedeckt.  
"Das muß der Engel sein! Asuka, komm mit deinem Messer!"  
  
"Unterwegs!"  
  
"Schneid´ den Plug frei, ganz vorsichtig!"  
  
"Hey, ich bin Profi."  
  
Die Klinge des PROG-Messers kam mit dem Engel in Kontakt. Die weißen Fäden verfärbten  
sich, liefen schwarz an, zogen sich zusammen. Der EVA begann wild zu zucken, doch   
EVA-01 hielt ihn fest, während EVA-02 mit der Operation fortfuhr.  
  
Der Entry-Plug lag frei. Shinji entfernte die mechanischen Sperren, ließ EVA-01 den   
herausschießenden Plug ergreifen.  
"Touji, hörst du mich?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Ziel erloschen." erklärte Gendo über Funk. "Medizinische Teams sind unterwegs.   
Shinji, wegen deiner Befehlsverweigerung reden wir, wenn du zurück bist."  
Es knackte in der Leitung.  
  
Shinji legte den Entry-Plug vorsichtig ab, stellte eine Verbindung zu EVA-02 her.  
"Asuka, kannst du nach ihm sehen?"  
  
"Ja."  
Ihr Gesicht war blaß.  
"Kümmere du dich um Rei."  
  
Er nickte, unterbrach den Kontakt.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor Reis Entry-Plug, den er genauso wie nach dem   
Kampf gegen Ramiel entfernt hatte, doch diesesmal benutzte er einen Schraubenschlüs-  
sel, um das Türrad zu betätigen.  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Shinji?"  
Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Stöhnen, als sie sich im Pilotensitz aufsetzen und ihn  
ansah.  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
"Du lebst... gottseidank..."  
Shinji kletterte in den Plug hinein, ging neben ihr in die Knie, fuhr mit der Hand   
über ihre Stirn, umarmte sie spontan.  
  
Und ebenso spontan erwiderte sie seine Umarmung, wenn auch nur schwach, da ihre Arme  
Tonnen zu wiegen schienen. Und endlich schaffte sie es, die Worte zu flüstern, die   
auszusprechen sie seit Tagen nicht gewagt hatte.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Seine Reaktion bestand darin, sie noch fester an sich zu drücken, als wollte er sie   
nie wieder gehen lassen.  
  
Einen Moment lang genoß sie seine Nähe, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das heftige Häm-  
mern seines Herzens. Dann wurde sie wieder von der Realität eingeholt.  
"Was ist mit Touji?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... wir haben den Engel vernichtet und EVA-03 gestoppt... Asuka öffnet  
gerade den Entry-Plug..."  
  
"Hilf mir, bitte."  
Sie streckte die Hand aus.  
  
"Du wußtest es auch?"  
  
"Ja... wir... wir wollten nicht, daß du dir um ihn Sorgen machst... es sollte ein ge-  
wöhnlicher Aktivierungstest sein."  
  
Shinji preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
"Ihr hättet es mir sagen müssen."  
  
"Bitte, verzeih..."  
  
Dem Blick ihrer Augen nach war sie den Tränen nah.  
  
Shinji wußte, daß er fast alles zu ertragen imstande gewesen wäre, nur nicht sie noch  
einmal weinen zu sehen.  
"Es... es hätte wohl keinen Unterschied gemacht... Komm."  
Er half ihr auf die Beine, legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern, zögerte kurz, hob sie   
dann kurzentschlossen hoch und trug sie ins Freie. Rei protestierte nicht. Sie war   
leicht, fast wie eine Feder, auf der anderen Seite wurde ihm bewußt, daß er in den   
letzten Monaten kräftiger geworden war, das ständige Training zahlte sich aus. Er   
spürte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, war aber mehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf das   
vorzubereiten, was Asuka möglicherweise im anderen Entry-Plug gefunden hatte.  
  
Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich nicht, jedenfalls nicht ganz.   
Asuka stand in der Einstiegsöffnung und winkte ihm zu.  
"Komm schnell ´rüber! Er braucht Hilfe!"  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Ja, setz mich einfach ab."  
  
Sanft setzte er sie auf den Boden, lächelte ihr noch einmal verkrampft zu, ehe er   
losrannte.  
  
Das Innere des Entry-Plugs von EVA-03 war blutverschmiert. Touji Suzuhara lag reglos   
im Pilotensitz, sein Gesicht war voller Blut, der linke Arm war aus dem Gelenk geris-  
sen. Asuka hatte bereits einen Druckverband angelegt, auch sie war voller Blut.  
"Kümmere dich um sein Auge."  
  
"Wie denn?"  
  
"Einfach verbinden, mehr können wir ohnehin nicht tun." Ihr Gesicht hatte einen ver-  
bissenen Ausdruck, während sie den Schulterverband überprüfte. "Zum Glück hat Onkel   
Wolf mir soetwas auch beigebracht... Er hat viel Blut verloren... Verdammt, verdammt,  
verdammt!" Mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme lauter, nach dem letzten Wort brach sie   
zusammen, fing an zu schluchzen.  
"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß er diesselben Verletzungen erleidet... ich hätte doch   
niemals... verdammt..."  
  
"Asuka..."  
Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, was er sagen konnte.  
  
Der Druckverband war schnell blutgetränkt. Mechanisch legte Asuka weitere Verbände an.  
"Er muß überleben... oh, nein, Suzuhara, du stirbst mir nicht unter den Fingern weg...   
Hikari würde mich sonst fertigmachen..."  
  
Endlich trafen Ärzte und Sanitäter ein, mit ihnen erschien Misato, ihr rechter Arm   
befand sich in einer Schlinge und sie hatte mehrere Schürfwunden im Gesicht.  
Während Touji abtransportiert und Rei vor Ort untersucht wurde, kümmerte Misato sich   
um Asuka, bis diese sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
Als nächstes rückten die Aufräumkommandos an, Schwersttransporter luden die EVAs auf   
und brachten sie zum Hauptquartier, die Sondereinheit sicherte die Überreste des En-  
gels.  
  
Shinji stand mitten auf der Straßenkreuzug, doch ihm war, als wäre all das, was um   
ihn herum geschah, nicht real. Er konnte das Bild von Toujis Gesicht nicht aus seinen  
Gedanken verdrängen, immer wieder war ihm, als blickte er in die leere blutige Augen-  
höhle...  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Die Berührung holte ihn in die Realität zu-  
rück.  
"Rei-chan..."  
  
Sie umarmte ihn wortlos.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Rei-chan... Seine Stimme, die meinen Namen sagt, so voller Liebe, hallt in meinem   
Kopf wieder."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Er wanderte seit Tagen durch die Straßen der Stadt, scheinbar ziellos, folgte in   
Wirklichkeit den Drachenpfaden, deren pulsierende Energien an den verschiedensten   
Stellen in der Tiefe verschwanden.  
  
Den Angriff des lebenden Schattens hatte er aus nächster Nähe miterlebt, gehüllt in   
Schilde jenseits des menschlichen Verständnisses, geschützt von den Mächten der Nacht  
selbst.  
Das Erscheinen von EVA-01 hatte in ihm etwas ausgelöst - Aufregung.  
Der Riesenroboter war ganz klar ein Konstrukt, ein Geschöpf der Söhne des Äther, ein  
Golem.  
Sollte er die verlorene Tradition, die letzten Technomanten außerhalb der Technokra-  
tie wiedergefunden haben?  
Die Antwort lag in dem abgeschirmten unterirdischen Bereich unter der Stadt, in der   
Geofront... 


	8. Kapitel 6 - Yui

Kapitel 06 - Yui  
  
  
[Musik: Dire Straits - Brothers in Arms]  
  
Zwei Tage waren vergangen.  
  
Shinji hatte sich von seinem Vater eine lange Strafpredigt anhören müssen, er   
war mehrmals nahe darangewesen, alles hinzuwerfen und Gendo zu erklären,   
wo er sich die EVAs seiner Ansicht nach hinstecken konnte, doch dann erinner-  
te er sich an das Versprechen, welches er Rei - und eigentlich auch sich selbst -   
gegeben hatte, das Versprechen, nie mehr wegzulaufen.  
Und selbst die längste Strafpredigt war irgendwann zu Ende. Gendo Ikaris   
Maßnahmen bestan-den aus zusätzlichem Training für Shinji, sowie einer Ge-  
haltskürzung für die nächsten vier Wochen - die Piloten wurden tatsächlich   
bezahlt, das Geld ging allerdings zu guten Teilen auf Sparkonten, der Rest wur-  
de auf Misatos Konto als Haushaltsgeld überwiesen, welche widerum nach eige-  
nem Ermessen Taschengeld ausgab, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Die   
Bestrafung berührte Shinji nicht sonderlich, für ihn wäre es schlimmer gewesen,   
hätte sein Vater entschieden, die Wohnverhältnisse der Piloten zu ändern...  
  
Rei hatte von dem Kampf mehrere Prellungen und ein leichtes Schleudertrauma da-  
vongetragen. Shinji ließ es sich nicht nehmen, nahezu rund um die Uhr bereitzuste-  
hen und ihr alle Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen, während der Nacht ließ er so-  
gar die Zimmertüren offen, damit sie ihn notfalls rufen konnte, nachdem Misato ihm   
mit sanfter Deutlichkeit untersagt hatte, auf dem Flur zu nächtigen.  
  
Am zweiten Tag erwachte Touji aus seinem Koma. Asuka, die vor der Tür   
seines Zimmers ge-wacht hatte, rief zuerst Shinji an, da sie sich nicht traute,   
Touji allein unter die Augen zu treten, dann informierte sie Hikari, wie von   
dieser gewünscht.  
  
Shinji betrat das Krankenzimmer seines Freundes als erster, Asuka schlich   
regelrecht in seinem Schatten hinterher.  
  
"Touji?"  
  
"Hey", flüsterte der Junge im Bett. Er war bis zum Hals zugedeckt, unter der   
Decke zeichneten sich die Konturen seines Körpers ab, an seiner linken Sei-  
te lag die Decke direkt am Torso an, zerstörte Asukas heimliche Hoffnung,   
daß die Ärzte den Arm vielleicht wieder hatten ansetzen können. Sein Kopf   
war bandagiert, sein Gesicht wies zahlreiche Prellungen auf, schimmerte in   
ziemlich allen denkbaren Farben.  
  
Shinji trat bis an die Bettkante heran, während Asuka bei der Tür zurückblieb.  
"Touji... wie geht es dir?"  
  
Der andere lachte leise.  
"Richtig beschissen. Aber ich lebe."  
  
"Es tut mir leid..."  
  
"Schon gut. Habt ihr es dem Engel wenigstens so richtig gegeben?"  
  
"Er sieht schlimmer aus als du."  
  
"Das habe ich auch gehofft. Es war furchtbar, ich saß kaum in EVA-03, als   
dieses Ding plötzlich die Kontrolle übernahm. Und es ließ mich zusehen, wie   
es die Testanlage zerlegte. Ich konnte überhaupt nichts tun... Es ist gut, daß   
ihr ihn gestoppt habt."  
  
"Trotzdem... wenn es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte..."  
  
"Was ist mit Ayanami? Geht es ihr gut?"  
  
"Ja. Sie läßt dich grüßen, wenn sie es schafft, kommt sie nachher auch noch   
vorbei."  
  
"Schön... Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich einmal von einem Mädchen im Kran-  
kenhaus besucht werden würde - oder von mehreren... Ich bin froh, daß sie   
in Ordnung ist. Als EVA-03 ihrem EVA das Genick gebrochen hat, hätte ich   
alles gegeben, um an ihrer Stelle zu sein, anstatt im Inneren dieses... Monsters..."  
  
"Warum hast du EVA-03 gesteuert?"  
  
"Ja, warum... Wo ich doch verstehe, wie sehr du leidest, wenn du EVA-01   
steuerst... wo ich doch weiß, wieviel Schmerz die EVANGELIONs bringen   
können... - Es war für meine Schwe-ster."  
  
"Deine Schwester? Was hat Mari damit zu tun?"  
  
"NERV hat versprochen, ihre Behandlung zu übernehmen... damit sie wieder lau-  
fen kann... Und dafür war mir dieses Opfer nicht zu groß. Und das ist es immer   
noch nicht."  
  
"Oh, Touji..."  
  
"Und du? Hast du ´was abbekommen?"  
  
"Ein paar blaue Flecken, nicht der Rede wert. Es tut mir so leid."  
  
"Das hast du schon gesagt. Und habe ich nicht gesagt, daß es dir nicht leid zu   
tun braucht, ja?! Ah, Soryu, was ist mit dir? Möchtest du nicht etwas näher-  
kommen? Ich kann dich kaum sehen, sie haben mich so mit Schmerzmitteln   
vollgepumpt, daß ich mich kaum rühren kann."  
  
Asuka trat neben Shinji, ihre Augen waren gerötet.  
"Suzuhara... Touji... Ich... Shinji sagt, es täte ihm leid, dabei muß es mir leid   
tun..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich habe EVA-03 die Verletzungen zugefügt, die du auch hast. Ich habe sein   
Auge herausgeschossen und..."  
  
"Ah, Soryu, fang nicht an zu weinen, das paßt nicht zu dir."  
  
"Woher willst du wissen, was zu mir paßt?"  
  
"Hör zu, ich werde einen künstlichen Arm erhalten, sie haben schon die Maße   
genommen. Und das Auge... vielleicht kommen Piraten wieder in Mode... mit   
einer Augenklappe sehe ich sicher cool aus."  
  
"In deinen Träumen, Suzuhara."  
  
"Schon besser, Soryu. Wichtig ist nur, daß der Engel gestoppt wurde... naja,   
und daß ich noch am Leben bin. Wird zwar etwas schwer, einarmig Basket-  
ball zu spielen, falls das mit der Pro-these nicht klappt, aber es könnte   
schlimmer kommen."  
  
"Touji..."  
  
"Ja, Soryu?"  
  
"Ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen."  
  
"Ich sagte doch..."  
  
"Nicht deswegen. Sondern weil ich dich für einen Trottel gehalten habe. Du   
bist ein besserer Mensch als ich."  
  
Touji schloß die Augen.  
"Oh je. Jetzt weiß ich es - ich bin gestorben und im Himmel gelandet, an kei-  
nem anderen Ort würde Asuka Soryu Langley zugeben, sich geirrt zu haben."  
Er lachte.  
  
"Argh! Sei froh, daß ich keine Kranken schlage. Deine Medikamentendosis   
ist viel zu hoch, falls du mich fragst!"  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
"Immer herein!" rief Touji mit schwacher Stimme.  
  
Es war Hikari. Als sie sah, daß Touji bereits zwei Besucher hatte, errötete sie stark.  
"Suzuhara-kun..."  
  
"Klassensprecherin. Komm doch bitte herein."  
  
"Uhm, wir wollten ohnehin gerade gehen", erklärte Shinji und stieß Asuka an.   
"Also, Touji, ich komme morgen nachmittag wieder vorbei, soll ich dir etwas mit-  
bringen? Einen Film aus der Videothek vielleicht?"  
  
"Hm, ja, etwas lustiges wäre schön."  
  
"Ich sehe, was ich finden kann."  
  
Sie verließen das Zimmer. Draußen lehnte sich Asuka gegen die Wand.  
"Ich wollte das nicht... Ich wollte es wirklich nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß. Und er weiß es auch, das ist es, was wichtig ist. Touji ist niemand,   
der lange Groll hält, würde er es dir nachtragen, hätte er schon versucht,   
dich zu erwürgen."  
  
"Du versuchst, mich aufzuheitern, oder?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Schon gut. Danke. Aber mir ist momentan nicht danach zumute."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wenn soetwas einem von uns passieren kann, kann es jedem passieren. Was   
kommt als nächstes? Ich habe mich immer als Heldin gesehen... die große   
Asuka Soryu Langley, die mit ihrem roten EVANGELION die Menschheit vor   
den Engeln beschützt... Im Augenblick wünschte ich mir, niemals mit den EVAs   
in Kontakt gekommen zu sein..."  
  
"Ich verstehe dich."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja. Bei meinen ersten Kämpfen fühlte ich mich genauso... Ich habe nie EVA-01   
steuern wollen, mein Vater hat mich dazu gezwungen... ich oder Rei, die da-  
mals schwer verletzt gewesen war..."  
  
"Dieser Mistkerl... dieser gottverdammte Arsch..."  
  
Shinji lächelte schwach.  
"Ja. Die ersten beiden Male wurde EVA-01 zum Berserker, wodurch er mir   
das Leben rettete. Ich habe eine Seite an mir entdeckt, die ich lieber nicht ge-  
sehen hätte, eine häßliche dunkle Seite, die nach Blut giert... Erst der Kontakt   
mit EVA-01 hat mir das gezeigt, vielleicht waren es aber auch Emotionen, die   
aus dem EVANGELION gekommen sind..."  
  
"Glaubst du etwa, die EVAs hätten Gefühle?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es Gefühle sind, oder nur Instinkte... Bei EVA-01 habe ich   
immer das Gefühl, da wäre ein Echo... Die EVAs sind nach dem Vorbild des   
Menschen erschaffen worden, es wurde menschliche DNA verwandt... und die   
DNA eines Engels..., warum sollten sie keine Seelen oder Gefühle haben?"  
  
"Shinji, darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht. Ich weiß jetzt nur, daß wenn wir   
nicht aufeinander acht geben, es sonst niemand tut. Wer weiß, welche Hinter-  
list der nächste Engel besitzen wird, oder womit wir als nächstes konfrontiert   
werden."  
  
"Zusammen halten wir stand, getrennt fallen wir."  
  
"Ja. Rei, du und ich... Einer für alle und alle für einen."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Shinji hatte am Nachmittag Synchronisa-  
tionstraining, während Rei den geplanten Krankenbesuch machte und sowohl   
Hikari wie auch Kensuke bei Touji antraf. Asuka lag derweil in ihrem Zimmer   
auf ihrem Bett und hing ihren Gedanken nach, entsprechend schlecht war ihre   
Laune beim gemeinsamen Abendessen, nachdem Misato das Gespräch auf   
Touji gebracht hatte, indem sie sich erkundigte, wie es ihm ging.  
  
Rei hatte Shinji und Misato mit dem Abwasch geholfen - Shinji hatte abgewa-  
schen, Rei abgetrocknet und Misato das Geschirr weggeräumt -, nachdem   
Asuka in ihrem gemeinsamen Zim-mer verschwunden war. Dann hatte sie Shin-  
ji einen kurzen Gute-Nacht-Kuß gegeben, den Misato zu ignorieren vorgab, wäh-  
rend sie still in sich hineingrinste, und war Asuka gefolgt.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen lag wieder auf seinem Bett, den Blick zur Decke gerich-  
tet.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Laß mich in Ruhe."  
  
Rei zog sich rasch um, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah Asuka unverwandt an.  
  
"Warum starrst du mich so an?"  
  
"Du leidest."  
  
"Ja... Aber nicht genug."  
  
"Warum? Warum willst du leiden?"  
  
"Für das, was ich Touji angetan habe."  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
Ruckartig setzte Asuka sich auf.  
"Du verstehst gar nichts!" schrie sie. "Er hätte tot sein können! Ich hätte sein   
Blut an meinen Händen haben können."  
  
"Doch. Ich verstehe. Derselbe Gedanke ließ mich zögern."  
  
Asuka sah sie an.  
"Auf soetwas wurde keiner von uns vorbereitet... EVA-03 hätte an unserer   
Seite kämpfen sollen, nicht gegen uns."  
  
"Ja. Keiner von uns war fähig, gegen den Menschen in EVA-03 vorzugehen."  
  
"Keiner außer mir..."  
  
"Du konntest nicht wissen, was geschehen würde."  
  
"Schöner Trost, sag das Touji."  
  
"Er weiß es."  
  
"Ja. Und ich habe mich wie ein Idiot gefühlt. Ich hätte in dem Krankenbett lie-  
gen müssen, nicht er. Ah... Er hat es getan, damit die NERV-Ärzte seiner   
kleinen Schwester helfen, wieder gehen zu können... das ist so verdammt hel-  
denhaft... er setzt sich in einen EVA, sich des Risikos bewußt, im Kampf gegen   
einen Engel verletzt oder getötet zu werden, damit seine Schwester eine Chance   
hat. Und dann wird er durch diejenigen schwer verletzt, die eigentlich auf dersel-  
ben Seite stehen... durch mich... ich bin kein Held, ich bin nur einer Illusion gefolgt.   
Shinji hat recht, die EVAs bringen Schmerz und Leid."  
  
"Aber ohne sie hätte schon der erste Engel das Ende der Menschheit bedeutet..."  
  
"Ja. Und du hättest keine Aufgabe gehabt, ich weiß. Rei, könntest du... könntest   
du mich allein lassen? Ich glaube, ich muß heulen und ich möchte nicht, daß mir   
jemand dabei zusieht."  
  
"Ich respektiere deinen Wunsch."  
Rei stand auf, ging zur Tür, verharrte doch.  
"Asuka, ich... ich bin für dich da."  
  
"Ich weiß. Nur zusammen sind wir stark."  
  
"Korrekt."  
  
"Ich werde schon keine Dummheiten begehen, falls du dir deshalb Sorgen   
machst."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Selbstmord ist etwas für die, die keinen Ausweg mehr sehen. Ich bin zwar ver-  
zweifelt, aber nicht so verzweifelt. Um ehrlich zu sein, wünsche ich mir fast, ein   
Engel möge auftauchen, damit ich ihn mir vornehmen kann. Was meinst du, ob   
ein paar Extrarunden im Simulator morgen etwas helfen würden?"  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht... Verdammt, warum mußte das passieren... und erst einen Tag vor-  
her hat Hikari mir erzählt, daß sie Touji mag, sehr mag... warum kann ich nur zer-  
stören?"  
Sie schluchzte.  
"Rei, geh bitte, ja?"  
  
"Wenn du jemanden brauchst, dann rufe."  
  
"Das werde ich. Rei... wenn ich eins heute gelernt habe, dann daß man nie ei-  
ne Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen sollte. Wir könnten jederzeit im   
Kampf sterben... oder in einem Verkehrsunfall... oder an etwas anderem...   
wenn du etwas willst, dann tu es, wer weiß, ob sich später noch einmal die   
Chance ergibt..."  
  
Rei blinzelte, ehe sie antwortete.  
"Ja."  
  
"Danke, daß du meine Freundin bist."  
  
Sie nickte nur, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ, in den Korridor trat und die Tür hinter   
sich schloß.   
  
Asuka konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Unter Shinjis Tür drang ein schwacher Lichtschein hindurch, er war also noch wach.   
  
Rei atmete tief durch. Asukas gedämpftes Weinen drang an ihr Ohr, machte ih-  
ren Entschluß fast zunichte, als sie versucht war, umzudrehen und ihre Mitbe-  
wohnerin auch gegen deren Willen zu trösten.  
... wenn du etwas willst, dann tu es, wer weiß, ob sich später noch einmal die   
Chance ergibt..., hallten Asukas Worte in ihrem Geist wieder.  
Sie nickte gedankenverloren, dann tat sie den Schritt in Richtung seiner Tür,   
klopfte leise, erst zweimal schnell hinter einander, dann noch dreimal nach einer   
kurzen Pause, ehe sie eintrat.  
Sie wußte, was sie wollte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, als sie an der Tür verharrte, statt zu ihm un-  
ter die Decke zu schlüpfen, wie es in den letzten Wochen so oft geschehen war.   
Sie hatten nebeneinandergelegen, häufig aneinandergekuschelt, einander umar-  
mend, in letzter Zeit einander küssend, Kraft aus der Gegenwart des jeweils an-  
deren ziehend, sich leise unterhaltend.  
"Rei-chan, was hast du?" flüsterte er, als er die feine Röte auf ihren Wangen be-  
merkte.  
  
Sie stand nur da, barfuß, in ihrem knapp knieelangen Nachthemd mit den dünnen   
Trägern einen wahren Engel so ähnlich wie nie zuvor, und lehnte sich gegen die   
Tür, sah ihn musternd an.  
  
Er legte das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, auf den Tisch und stand auf, wegen   
des warmen Klimas trug er nur Boxershorts, es war nichts, dessen er sich in ih-  
rer Gegenwart schämte. Zögernd überwand er den Schritt Distanz, der ihn von   
Rei trennte, hob die Hand, streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war heiß.  
"Was hast du?" wiederholte er, in ersten Moment fürchtend, sie könnte krank   
sein.  
  
Als Antwort drängte sie sich gegen ihn, zog seinen Kopf zu sich, preßte ihre Lip-  
pen auf die seinen in einem hungrigen, verzweifelten Kuß  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging, lag Rei in Shinjis Armen.   
  
Ein Vogel landete auf der Bank vor seinem Fenster und begann zu zwitschern.  
  
Ein vereinzelter Sonnenstrahl kitzelte ihre Nase, sodaß sie schließlich erwachte   
und zur Uhr schielte.  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hm?" machte Shinji. "Rei-chan, was ist?"  
  
"Wir hätten nicht einschlafen dürfen."  
  
Er lächelte entspannt.  
"Nachdem, was wir getan haben, war das, glaube ich, verständlich."  
  
"Ja." hauchte sie und streichelte seine Wange. Als Antwort zog er sie wieder   
an sich und schloß sie in seine Arme.  
  
"Wenn dieser Moment nur ewig anhalten könnte... Rei-chan, bist du glücklich?"  
  
Sie überlegte einen Moment lang, kam zu dem Schluß, daß das, was sie em-  
pfand durchaus als Glücksgefühl bezeichnet werden konnte.  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich auch."  
Er küßte sie sanft auf die Lippen.  
"Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren... niemals... das wußte ich schon nach dem   
Kampf gegen Ramiel."  
  
"Ich weiß... Wahrheit..."  
  
"Du weißt?"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich... an deine Lippen, als du mich zurückgeholt hast... und an   
deine Worte..."  
  
"Ah... du hast nie etwas davon gesagt."  
  
"Es gab keinen Grund; warum das Offensichtliche ansprechen? Aber du hast   
dich geirrt."  
  
"Worin?"  
  
"Du brauchtest meine Stärke nicht. Deine Stärke kommt von hier."  
Sie legte die flache Hand auf die Brust über seinem Herzen.  
"Mit dieser Stärke könntest du die Welt formen."  
Rei löste sich aus seiner Umarmung schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und   
setzte sich auf, sie angelte nach ihrem Nachthemd und streifte es sich über.  
  
Shinji versuchte, sie zurückzuziehen, küßte zärtlich ihren Nacken, legte einen   
Arm von hinten um ihre Leibesmitte.  
  
Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
"Ich muß nach Asuka sehen, sie war gestern ziemlich fertig."  
  
"Es ging ihr nicht gut?"  
Shinji setzte sich auf.  
  
"Nein, aber sie wollte allein sein."  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Momente direkt im Anschluß nach seinen ersten Käm-  
pfen mit EVA-01, wenn der Gegener besiegt war und das Herz wieder lang-  
samer schlug, erinnerte sich, wie sehr es ihn gequält hatte. Auch er hatte nie-  
manden an sich herangelassen, hatte alleinsein wollen.  
"Ich kann sie verstehen. Warte, ich komme mit."  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ruh´ dich noch etwas aus... es war eine lange Nacht."  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Aber hol´ mich, falls etwas sein sollte."  
  
"Ja. Vergiß nicht - heute nachmittag sind wieder Tests." Sie beugte sich noch   
einmal über ihn und gab ihm einen langen Kuß, ehe sie aufstand und das Zim-  
mer verließ. Sie sah nur kurz in den Raum, den sie mit Asuka teilte, diese lag   
mit angezogenen Knien in ihrem Bett, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen,   
und schlief hörbar, bevor sie ins Bad ging.  
Als sie zurückkam, hatte Asuka sich auf die andere Seite gewälzt. Geräuschlos   
durchquerte sie den Raum und legte sich auf ihr Bett, den Blick in die Ferne   
gerichtet, ein stilles Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Am Mittag dieses Tages griff Zeruel an, der Engel der Macht. Und alles sollte   
sich ändern...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Engel war plötzlich am Himmel aufgetaucht, hatte die Verteidigungslinien   
durchbrochen und sich mit wuchtigen Schlägen einen Weg in die Geofront ge-  
bahnt, dabei die Panzerschotten des Hauptzugangsschachtes zur Geofront zu   
mehreren auf einmal knackend.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren nur Rei und Asuka im Hauptquartier präsent, wäh-  
rend Shinji sich im Krankenhaus aufhielt und Touji einen Besuch abstattete,   
natürlich machte er sich sofort auf den Weg, als die Alarmsirenen aufheulten.  
  
Misato entschied, den Engel in der Geofront am Boden des Schachtes abzu-  
fangen. EVA-00 war immer noch beschädigt, der Schaden, den Bardiel ihm   
zugefügt hatte, lag jenseits der Hayflick-Grenze und damit außerhalb der na-  
türlichen Regenerationskraft des EVANGELIONs. Gendo wies Rei an,   
EVA-01 zu übernehmen, die Zeit war knapp und er konnte es sich nicht lei-  
sten, auf seinen Sohn zu warten.  
  
Asuka befand sich in einem furchtbaren Zustand nach einer größtenteils   
schlaflosen Nacht. Und die paar Stunden, die sie tatsächlich geschlafen hat-  
te, waren von Albträumen erfüllt gewesen.  
Ihre Synchronrate fiel entsprechend aus, EVA-02 gehorchte ihr nur mit Ver-  
zögerung und be-wegte sich ausgesprochen hölzern.  
  
Major Katsuragi, die dies erkannte, änderte ihren Plan entsprechend, indem   
sie Asuka in der Deckung eines künstlichen Hügels positionierte und alles zu   
ihr bringen ließ, was das Arsenal hergab.   
  
Der rote EVA wartete in seiner Schützenstellung auf den Feind, während seine   
Pilotin über ihre eigene Schwäche vor sich hin fluchte.  
  
Derweil lief die Synchronisation zwischen Rei und EVA-01 an.  
  
"Reis Entry-Plug wird in Einheit-01 eingeführt. LCL eingeleitet." berichtete   
Maya Ibuki.  
  
"A10 Nervenverbindungen schließen!" wies Akagi die Operatoren an.  
  
Die Monitorübertragung aus dem Inneren des Entry-Plug zeigte, daß Rei sich   
plötzlich zusammenkrümmte, als litte sie unter Magenschmerzen.  
  
"Puls umgekehrt. Einheit-01 verweigert die Neuralverbindung!"  
  
"Ich glaube es nicht..." murmelte Ritsuko.  
  
Im Leitstand sah Fuyutsuki Gendo von der Seite her an.  
"Ikari..."  
  
"Ja. Sie lehnt mich ab..." Er versteifte sich. "Startsequenz abbrechen und neu   
beginnen, zusätzlich einen Dummy-Plug vorbereiten. Einheit-01 muß einsatz-  
bereit gemacht werden, auf  
die eine oder andere Weise." Gendo nickte seinem Stellvertreter zu. "Sie ha-  
ben das Kommando, ich bin im Hangar."  
  
Im Entry-Plug von EVA-01 sammelte Rei all ihre Kraft. Bei ersten Versuch   
der Startsequenz hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, gegen eine Mauer zu laufen.   
Der EVA hatte ihre Gedankenbe-fehle nicht nur ignoriert, sondern regelrecht   
abgeblockt und zurückgeschleudert. Endlich hatte sich ihr Puls beruhigt.  
  
Akagi kündigte einen weiteren Versuch an.  
  
"Bereit." bestätigte Rei.  
Erneut tastete sie nach dem Bewußtsein des EVANGELIONs, versuchte mit   
ihren Gedanken die Nervenzentren des Giganten zu erreichen, ihn zur Bewe-  
gung zu animieren.  
  
Eine Welle von Ablehnung schlug ihr entgegen.  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft, glaubte, ihr Herz würde explodieren, so schnell   
schlug es plötzlich.  
"Warum?" flüsterte Rei.  
  
"Rei, ich breche ab", erklärte Ritsuko.  
  
"Nein. Ich muß es schaffen", flüsterte sie und unterbrach die Funkverbindung,   
konzentrierte sich erneut, indem sie das Bild eines lächelnden Shinji Ikari vor   
ihrem geistigen Auge projizier-te.  
  
Es funktionierte, der Widerstand ließ nach.  
  
Warum? hallte es aus den Tiefen des EVANGELION-Bewußtseins.  
  
Zuerst glaubte sie an ein Echo ihrer eigenen Gedanken, dann überschwemmte   
sie eine wahre Flut von Emotionen, riß sie mit sich...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mit einem letzten Krachen brach der Engel in die Geofront.  
  
Asuka feuerte das Positronengewehr ab, jagte das ganze Magazin in das AT-  
Feld Zeruels, oh-ne es zu durchbrechen. Achtlos ließ sie das Gewehr fallen,   
griff nach dem nächsten, wiederhol-te die Aktion, hatte erneut keinen Erfolg.  
  
"Das passive AT-Feld ist zu stark für die Positronenladungen!" erklärte Misato.  
  
"Ja, das sehe ich auch - jetzt!"  
Sie schulterte einen Raketenwerfer, der Einschlag brachte den Giganten wenig-  
stens etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht.  
"Verdammter Mistkerl!"  
  
Mit dem letzten Treffer hatte sie Zeruels Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Im nächsten   
Moment war er über ihr. EVA-02 war viel zu langsam. Die papierdünnen Peit-  
schenarme jagten auf den roten EVA zu, rissen ihm die Arme ab.  
Einen Moment lang verspürte Asuka furchtbare Schmerzen, dann wurde die   
Synchronverbindung unterbrochen. Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, bevor sie das   
Bewußtsein verlor, war, daß der Entry-Plug notevakuiert wurde.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gendo stand auf dem Laufsteg neben Einheit-01 und starrte durch die dunk-  
len Gläser seiner Brille in ihre Augen.  
  
"Vater!"  
  
Der ältere Ikari drehte sich um, sich seinen Sohn die Leiter hinaufklettern,   
noch in seiner Zivil-kleidung und außer Atem.  
  
"Du kommst spät."  
  
"Ja..." Shinji blieb keuchend stehen, sah zu EVA-01 hinüber. "Wer... ist im   
Entry-Plug...?"  
  
"Rei." Gendo wandte sich dem Sprechgerät in der Wand hinter ihm zu.   
"Akagi, unterbrechen Sie den Start. Shinji ist eingetroffen."  
  
"Keine Reaktion. EVA-01 verweigert alle Signale."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Misato schaltete sich ein.  
"Der Engel hat EVA-02 besiegt."  
  
"Asuka!" entfuhr es Shinji.  
  
"Pilot wurde notevakuiert."  
  
"Das ist jetzt egal!" herrschte Gendo sie an. "Was ist mit Rei?"  
  
"Kein Kontakt. - Kommandant, verlassen Sie den Hangar, der Engel..."  
  
In diesem Moment durchbrach Zeruel die Außenwand, verharrte kurz, ehe   
er mit langsamen Schritten auf die Käfige der EVAs zumarschierte.  
  
Shinji starrte den Giganten an, der sich langsam näherte.  
  
Gendo schrie EVA-01 an:  
"Handle! Tu endlich etwas!"  
  
Von der Decke stürzten Trümmerstücke. Shinji blickte nach oben, sah, daß   
ein Teil der Trägerkonstruktion nachgab.  
"Vater, zur Seite!" brüllte er und warf sich auf Gendo, stieß ihn zur Seite,   
schlug selbst auf den Steg. Das letzte, was er sah, waren auf ihn herabstürzende   
Trümmer...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari fing sich am Geländer ab, ein Metallteil hatte seine Schulter ge-  
streift, in seinem Arm breitete sich Taubheit aus.  
"Danke..." murmelte er, noch während er sich umdrehte.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Shinji war unter einem Berg von Trümmern verschwunden, nur eine zuckende   
Hand ragte der Hügel an Metallstreben und Deckenelementen hervor.  
  
"Nein... Shinji!"  
Etwas in ihm setzte aus. Der Engel schien nicht mehr zu existieren, als er damit   
begann, seinen Sohn freizugraben.  
Dann warf er den Kopf herum, brüllte EVA-01 an.  
"Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
Und EVA-01 antwortete mit einem Brüllen, als er sich in den Halterungen zu   
seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und die Verbindungen zerbrach.  
Er brüllte den Namen des Jungen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Shinji!" schrie Rei.  
Eben noch hatte sie gegen den Sog auf der Tiefe des EVANGELION-Be-  
wußtseins gekämpft, dann war der Zweikampf plötzlich beendet worden   
- von EVA-01.  
Es war in dem Augenblick geschehen, als Shinji unter den herabfallenden Trüm-  
mern verschwand.  
  
Nein...  
  
Zeruel kam näher.  
  
Halte ihn auf!  
  
"Ja..." antwortete sie der seltsam vertrauten Stimme aus den Tiefen des EVAs.   
"Hilf mir!"  
  
Im Entry-Plug wurde es hell...  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Kommandozentrale blickte Ritsuko Akagi mit offenem Mund auf ihre An-  
zeigen.  
"Synchronisation zu EVA-01 hergestellt. Synchronrate schnell steigend... Maya,   
stimmen die Anzeigen?"  
  
"Ja, Sempai. Synchronrate bei 150% und steigend..."  
  
"Ja, Rei, hol ihn dir!" feuerte Misato die Pilotin an.  
  
Blitzartig schoß EVA-01 aus seinem LCL-Becken auf den Engel zu.  
  
Dieser schlug mit seinen Armen nach ihm, der rechte Arm zersplitterte regelrecht   
beim Kontakt mit dem AT-Feld des EVANGELIONs.  
  
"Stärke des Feldes außerhalb des Skalenbereiches", flüsterte Maya. "Syn-  
chronrate 200% und steigend!"  
  
Die purpurne Hand von EVA-01 packte den anderen Arm des Engels unter-  
halb der Schulter, riß ihn einfach aus, prügelte Zeruel mit dessen eigenen Arm   
quer durch den Hangar.  
  
Gendo war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Shinji auszugraben, ignorierte den   
Spritzer blauen Engelblutes, der wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlug.  
  
Aus dem Rücken Zeruels schossen zahllose kleinere tentakelartige Versionen   
seiner Peitschen-arme, schlugen auf EVA-01 ein, durchtrennten das Kabel   
der Energieversorgung. Entspre-chend der Aktivität, welche EVA-01 entfal-  
tete, verfügte die Einheit jetzt noch über Notenergie für eine Minute Nahkampf.  
Rei war entschlossen, diese Zeit zu nutzen, indem sie den Engel auf eine der   
Aufzugsplattformen schleuderte, mit dem Knie festnagelte und sich mit ihm an   
die Oberfläche tragen ließ, während sie weiterhin auf ihn einschlug.  
  
Zeruels Tentakelarme schlugen gegen die Brustpanzerung von EVA-01, zer-  
brachen einzelne Elemente der Panzerung.  
  
Sie kamen in einem Wäldchen heraus.  
  
Rei riß eine Tanne aus dem Erdreich, spießte den Engel damit auf. Zeruel lag   
still.  
  
Die Zeit lief aus.  
  
EVA-01 brach neben dem Engel zusammen...  
  
"Synchronrate jenseits der 400%-Grenze. Keine Veränderung."  
  
"Obwohl die Energie des EVAs erloschen ist?" fragte Ritsuko.  
  
Als wollte er sie verhöhnen, stemmte EVA-01 sich in diesem Moment in die   
Höhe und stieß ein Heulen aus, einen Siegesschrei. Und dann warf er sich auf   
den Kadaver des besiegten Engels und begann ihn zu fressen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari wartete vor dem Operationssaal. Es gab nichts anderes, was er   
tun konnte, Fuyutsuki hatte alles bestens im Griff, während Katsuragi die Ber-  
gung von EVA-01 leitete. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich sein Sohn. Shinji   
hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und Gendo fühlte sich verpflichtet, auszuharren...  
  
Endlich wurden die Schwingtüren des OPs aufgestoßen, wurde sein Sohn   
hinaus auf den Gang geschoben. Shinjis Kopf war dick bandagiert.  
  
"Und, Doktor?"  
  
Der angesprochene nickte.  
"Beulen, Schrammen, Prellungen und Platzwunden, dazu eine Gehirnerschütte-  
rung und ein gebrochener Arm, recht kompliziert. Der Junge hat Glück gehabt."  
  
"Er fällt also vorerst Zeit als Pilot aus."  
  
Der Arzt wich einen Schritt von Ikari zurück.  
"Ja... so kann man es auch... formulieren."  
  
"Sie können alle Ressourcen nutzen, wenn es seiner Rekonvaleszenz dienlich   
ist."  
  
"Ja, Kommandant."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei saß auf einer endlosen Wiese auf einem Gartenstuhl an einem gedeck-  
ten Tisch, in der Hand hatte sie eine filigrane Teetasse.  
  
Ihr gegenüber saß eine Frau, deren Gesicht seltsam vertraut war, es war   
ihr eigenes Gesicht, nur älter. Sie goß sich gerade selbst Tee ein.  
  
Rei starrte ihr älteres Abbild an... Nein, nicht ihr Abbild, ihr Vorbild, die   
Vorlage, nach der sie erschaffen worden war.  
"Wo sind wir?"  
  
"In EVA-01. Du wurdest absorbiert."  
  
"Sie sind... Yui... Yui Ikari."  
  
"Ja. Die bin ich... oder die war ich, bevor EVA-01 mich absorbiert hat."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und du bist Rei."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Shinji denkt oft an dich."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ich kann seine Gedanken hören, wenn er EVA-01 steuert. Du bist ihm   
wichtig."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und... was empfindest du für meinen Sohn?"  
  
"Er ist meine Welt."  
  
"Ist das nicht etwas wenig?"  
  
"Nein. Mir genügt es."  
  
"Und wenn ihm etwas geschehen ist?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... Ich möchte mit ihm zusammensein..."  
  
"Ich verstehe..."  
  
"Danke, Ikari-san."  
  
"Du kannst mich Yui nennen, schließlich gehörst du zur Familie."  
  
"Familie..."  
  
"Ich kann mich ja schlecht von der Mutter meines Enkelkindes siezen   
lassen."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
Yui lächelte.  
"In dir ist ein neues Leben am Wachsen."  
  
Rei legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch.  
"Das ist... seltsam..."  
  
"Hm... ich kenne deine Erinnerungen, so seltsam erscheint mir das nicht,   
Shinji ist ja auch irgendwie zustandegekommen..."  
  
"Ich... ich muß zu ihm."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Aber... ich erinnere mich, daß er..."  
  
Yui schien in sich hineinzulauschen.  
"Er lebt..."  
  
"Ich bin... froh."  
  
"Ja. Aber du hast recht, er braucht dich."  
  
Sie sah Yui direkt in die Augen.  
"Er braucht auch Sie, Yui-san."  
  
"Aber nur eine von uns beiden kann zurückkehren, Einheit-01 wird nur   
eine Seele freigeben."  
  
"Yui-san..."  
Rei senkte den Kopf, schloß die Augen.  
"Nutzen Sie die Chance."  
  
"So sehr liebst du ihn?"  
  
"...ja."  
  
"Rei, ich möchte zurück... zu meinem Mann und meinem Sohn... aber   
das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich kann dir nicht erlauben, dieses Opfer  
zu bringen."  
  
"Es ist für ihn."  
  
"Aber du mußt auch an euer Kind denken."  
Yui schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sie wissen, was ich bin..."  
  
"Ich weiß, wer du bist... und ich weiß, was du nicht bist."  
Sie erhob sich von dem Gartenstuhl, ging um den Tisch herum, blieb ne-  
ben Rei stehen, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich freue mich, dich kennengelernt haben zu können, Rei. Und ich möch-  
te dir ein Geschenk mit auf den Weg geben..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Über vier Wochen waren vergangen, seit Rei von EVA-01 absorbiert worden   
war.   
  
Die ganze über hatten sich entweder Asuka oder Shinji ständig im Hangar auf-  
gehalten, auch außerhalb der Tests, - Shinji natürlich die meiste Zeit, nachdem  
er von der Krankenstation entlassen worden war. Er hatte sogar in einem   
Schlafsack auf dem metallenen Steg neben Einheit-01 übernachtet. Immer wie-  
der hatte Misato ihn vor EVA-01 stehend vorgefunden, als wäre er in ein stum-  
mes Zwiegespräch vertieft, wobei seine Lippen immer wieder die Sätze "Komm   
zurück zu mir, Rei-chan. Ich liebe dich. Bitte, komm zurück, ich brauche dich."   
formten.  
Es brach dem Major jedesmal das Herz.  
  
Doktor Akagi hatte einen Plan entwickelt, um sie zu bergen. Einen langen Mo-  
ment lang hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Rettungsplan mit einem   
winzigen Fehler zu versehen, der ein Scheitern - und den Tod Reis - zur Folge   
gehabt hätte, nur um dem Liebling des Komman-danten zu schaden, doch nur   
zu schnell war ihr bewußt geworden, daß dieser einfach eine neue Rei aus dem   
Klonbecken geholt hatte, daß die augenblickliche Rei nicht mehr das Mädchen  
war, welches sie so lange Zeit gehaßt hatte, daß sie sich vielmehr vom Einfluß   
des Kommandanten zu befreien begonnen hatte, was größtenteils ein Resultat   
von Ritsukos und Misatos Verschwörung war. Schon allein deshalb mußte ihr   
Plan gelingen - und nicht, weil Gendo Ikari es befohlen hatte.  
  
"Nadeln eingeführt, Verbindungen hergestellt. Elektromagnetisches Wellenmuster   
bei 0, -3 fixiert."  
  
"Ego-Grenzpuls verbunden." meldete Maya.  
  
"Verstanden, Bergung beginnen!"  
  
"Signal-1 gesendet und empfangen. Signal-2 und -3 gesendet. Kein Widerstand von   
EVA-01 gegen die Signale."  
  
"Phase 2 beginnen."  
  
"Ego-Grenze befindet sich in einer Schleife." rief Maya plötzlich.  
  
"Versuche, alle Wellenmuster in Einklang zu bringen, Maya!"  
  
"Fehlschlag, die Signale werden abgelenkt. Da ist ein Störfaktor..."  
  
Misato trat rasch an Akagis Seite, sie kam gerade aus dem Lazarett.  
"Was heißt das?"  
  
"Fehlschlag."  
  
Shinji fuhr auf seinem Beobachtungsplatz am Fenster herum, riß die Augen   
auf.  
"Was...?"  
  
"Stör jetzt nicht. Maya, Ablenkung umgehen..."  
Sie gab rasch einige Befehle in ihr Terminal ein.  
  
"Kernpuls auf plus 3." vermeldete Makoto.  
  
"Temperatur des LCL steigt. 36°, 38, 41, 58, 76, 97, 106..." rief Maya.  
  
"Momentanen Zustand beibehalten." wies Ritsuko an, während sie weitere   
Befehle eingab.  
  
"Werte werden kritisch. Plus 0,5. 0,8. Ich kann den Anstieg nicht aufhalten."  
  
"Was bedeutet das?" Akagi blickte durch das Fenster.  
  
"EVA widersetzt sich den Signalen! Im Entry-Plug steigt der Druck, mit Reis   
Egoformation geschieht etwas. Als ob wir ein Echo hätten..."  
  
"Alle Vorgänge anhalten, Energieversorgung zu EVA-01 unterbrechen."  
  
"Entry-Plug wird ausgestoßen!"  
  
Misato rannte zum Fenster, starrte auf den zischenden Entry-Plug, der aus   
dem Nacken von   
Die Bildübertragung zeigte, daß der Plug immer noch leer war.  
"Ritsuko, bist du mit all deiner Wissenschaft nicht in der Lage, sie zu retten?"  
Der Plug begann sich zu bewegen.  
"EVA stößt den Entry-Plug ab!"  
Misato rannte zur Tür, die Treppe hinab, in den Hangar. Sie eilte die Leiter,   
die zum Laufsteg führte, hinauf, dicht gefolgt von Shinji.  
  
Der Entry-Plug löste sich aus der Halterung, schlug auf den Steg, brach auf.  
  
Heiße LCL-Flüssigkeit ergoß sich auf den Boden.  
  
Shinji blieb stehen, lehnte sich gegen das Gelände und begann stumm zu weinen.  
  
Misato wurde langsamer, stolperte fast auf die größer werdende Pfütze zu.  
"Nein... Rei!"  
  
Die Flüssigkeit war in Bewegung, zog sich zusammen, formte einem Körper...  
  
Misato riß die Augen auf.  
"Shin-Shinji!"  
  
Neben dem Entry-Plug lag zusammengekauert ein nacktes blauhaariges Mäd-  
chen, Rei Ayana-mi...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei tastete über ihr Gesicht, ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahrnehmend.  
  
Erst als Shinji ihren Namen schrie und sie mit seinem gesunden Arm an sich   
drückte, reagierte sie.  
  
"Shinji..." flüsterte sie, hob langsam die Hand und streichelte seine Wange.   
"Du bist wirklich."  
  
"Ja, Rei... Du bist zurück..." Er blickte über die Schulter. "Misato, Ritsuko   
hat es tatsächlich geschafft."  
  
"Ja..." flüsterte Misato und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
In diesem Moment stürmte Gendo Ikari in den Hangar, blieb beim Anblick   
des Mädchens in den Armen seines Sohnes wie angewurzelt stehen, wurde   
des liebevollen Gesichtsausdruckes  
Reis gewahr, der Liebe, die sie für seinen Sohn empfand.  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen und machte kehrt.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Fuyutsuki?"  
  
"Ja, Ikari?"  
  
"Es steht zu befürchten, daß Rei für das Szenario nicht mehr zu gebrauchen ist."  
  
"Ich habe es auf dem Monitor gesehen. Shinji und Rei scheinen sich näherge-  
kommen zu sein."  
  
"Soweit hätte es nie kommen dürfen. Ich hätte nie auf Akagi hören sollen..."  
  
"Ikari, Rei kann immer noch Einheit-00 steuern."  
  
"Aber wenn sie zuviele... zu starke Emotionen entwickelt, wird sie sich nicht   
an der Endphase des Szenarios beteiligen."  
  
"Was haben Sie vor, Ikari?"  
  
"Rei ist ersetzbar."  
  
"Ikari..."  
Entsetzen stand auf Kozo Fuyutsukis Gesicht.  
  
Gendo starrte über den Grat seiner gefalteten Hände hinweg auf den Haupt-  
bildschirm...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misato betrat Ritsuko Akagis Büro.  
"Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, Ritsuko?"  
  
"Ja..."  
Ohne weitere Worte schob Akagi dem Major eine Akte über den Tisch.  
  
"Was ist das? Reis medizinische Unterlagen?"  
  
"Lies den letzten Bericht. Er ist von heute vormittag, gleich nachdem wir sie aus   
EVA-01 geholt hatten."  
  
"Ja... Physischer Zustand... Oh, mein Gott... Ritsuko, hast du das überprüft?"  
Misato wurde blaß.  
  
"Dreimal. In diesem frühen Stadium ist eine Fehldiagnose zwar noch möglich,   
aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, bei drei Tests falschzuliegen..."  
  
"Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet..."  
  
"Ich irgendwie schon, Misato."  
  
"Kann Rei jetzt überhaupt noch EVA-00 steuern?"  
  
"Sie ist erst im zweiten Monat, ich würde sagen, daß ihr Zustand sich erst in   
einem Vierteljahr auf ihre Synchronisationsrate auswirken dürfte. Ich werde   
natürlich einige Veränderungen an der LCL-Mischung vornehmen müssen..."  
  
"Ritsuko, du solltest dich selbst hören... wir reden hier von einem fünfzehnjäh-  
rigen Mädchen, keiner Laborratte. Können wir es moralisch überhaupt ver-  
antworten..."  
  
"Misato, komm mir nicht mit Moral! Du hast auch keinen Widerspruch dage-  
gen eingelegt, ein paar Kinder überhaupt in die EVAs zu stecken und in den   
Kampf zu schicken."  
  
"Ja... Du hast recht... das habe ich nicht... das habe ich in meiner Feigheit nicht   
getan..."  
  
"Hm. Wer sagt es dem Kommandanten, daß sein wertvolles First Children von   
seinem Sohn geschwängert wurde?"  
  
"Bist du sicher, daß Shinji..."  
  
"Ich sagte schon, daß es in diesem Stadium noch Unsicherheiten gibt, aber du   
hast die beiden selbst gesehen, wer weiß, wielange die beiden schon... erinnere   
dich nur an deine Party nach deiner Beförderung. Du wolltest ihm doch die Sa-  
che erklären."  
  
"Habe ich auch..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Schwanger?" brüllte Gendo Ikari.  
  
Misato zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, während Ritsuko einen Schritt   
zurückwich.  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Wie konnte das passieren, Major? Warum haben Sie das zugelassen? Ich   
hatte Rei Ihnen anvertraut, und jetzt?"  
Er fegte einen Stapel Akten von seinem Schreibtisch, darunter Reis Befund,   
und stand auf, funkelte die beiden Frauen durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Bril-  
le an.  
"Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, alle beide! Ich werde mir später überlegen,   
welche Folgen Ihr... Versagen haben wird..."  
  
Katsuragi und Akagi ergriffen die Flucht.  
  
Gendo ballte die Fäuste, schlug gegen die massive Tischplatte, bis seine   
Hand vor Schmerz taub war.  
  
"Ikari..." flüsterte Fuyutsuki.  
  
Er blickte auf.  
"Das Szenario bricht auseinander. Wir müssen Rei durch einen neuen Klon   
ersetzen."  
  
"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein."  
  
"Warum nicht? Die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung hat Vorrang."  
  
"Es ist das Kind Ihres Sohnes... Ihr Enkel, oder Ihre Enkelin..."  
  
"Das Opfer muß sein."  
  
"Nein." Fuyutsuki sah Gendo direkt in die Augen. "Tun Sie das nicht. Werfen   
Sie nicht den letzten Rest Menschlichkeit fort, den Sie noch besitzen. Wollen   
Sie ihr am Tag der Prophezeiung tatsächlich mit dieser Schuld gegenübertre-  
ten?"  
  
"Fuyutsuki, ich... Das Szenario..."  
  
"Die Endphase kann warten. Fünfzehn Engel wurden prophezeit, drei werden   
noch erscheinen."  
  
"Und die alten Männer? Sie werden eine Verzögerung nicht hinnehmen... an-  
dererseits könnten wir ihnen sicher einen Grund geben, eine Veränderung des   
Planes zu akzeptieren... die Schriftrollen bieten immer noch Platz für Auslegun-  
gen..."  
  
"Gut, Ikari. Also werden Rei und das Kind leben?!"  
  
"Ja."  
Er stützte sich an der Tischkante ab.  
"Ich werde Großvater..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei kehrte in Begleitung Misatos in das gemeinsame Apartment zurück.  
"Warum ist Shinji nicht gekommen?"  
  
"Er hat viel zu tun, Rei." Misato grinste. "Er war jeden Tag im Hangar."  
  
"Ich... weiß..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich glaube..., ich habe seine Gegenwart spüren können. Es war wie ein Licht   
in der Dunkelheit."  
  
"Ihr seid euch wirklich sehr nahe gekommen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Der Kommandant war nicht gerade erfreut darüber."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Gut... nein, nicht gut. Warum konntet ihr nicht die Finger voneinanderlassen?"  
  
"Nachdem... nach der Sache mit Suzuhara-kun... das Leben kann jederzeit   
enden..."  
  
"Ich glaube zu verstehen..."  
  
Sie erreichten die Wohnungtür, diese wurde von innen aufgerissen, in der Tür   
stand Shinji und winkte die beiden hinein. Misatos Grinsen wurde noch größer.  
  
Im Korridor hing ein Transparent mit der Aufschift ´Willkommen zurück, Rei!´,   
und genau dies riefen Asuka, Touji, Hikari und Kensuke, die wie auf ein gehei-  
mes Kommando hin die Köpfe aus den verschiedenen Zimmern streckten und   
in den Korridor traten.  
  
Shinji nahm Rei in den Arm, wiederholte den Willkommensgruß in ihr Ohr   
flüsternd.  
  
Rei lächelte, löste sich von ihm, umarmte jeden der Anwesenden kurz, verharrte   
bei Touji.  
"Suzuhara-kun..."  
  
Touji grinste, hob den linken Arm.  
"Sie haben mir die Prothese vor drei Wochen angepaßt, fühlt sich fast wie das   
Original an."  
Demonstrativ beugte und streckte er den Arm, ballte und öffnete die Faust,   
legte dabei ganz beiläufig den rechten Arm um Hikaris Schultern.  
"Ohne den Zuspruch unserer Klassensprecherin hätte ich es vielleicht nicht ge-  
schafft."  
  
"Uhm..." machte Hikari und lächelte verlegen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Party war zu ende, die Gäste gegangen, Asuka bereits in ihrem Zimmer   
verschwunden.  
Nur Shinji, Rei und Misato hielten sich noch im Wohnzimmer auf, Shinji hielt   
Reis Hand.  
  
Misato stand auf, drückte den Rücken durch.  
"Ah, Zeit schlafenzugehen."  
  
"Uhm, ja." murmelte Shinji, wechselte einen langen Blick mit Rei, ließ ihre Hand   
los, gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und ging auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Rei richtete den Blick zu Boden.  
"Ich gehe dann auch."  
  
"Warte, Rei", flüsterte Misato. "Hör zu, ich weiß, was mit dir ist..."  
  
Rei sah auf, Überraschung zeichnete sich auf ihre Zügen ab.  
"Wovon..."  
  
Misato beugte sich vor, legte die Hand auf Reis Bauch.  
"Ich rede davon."  
  
"Sie... du weißt?"  
  
"Ritsuko hat dich untersucht und auf eine Schwangerschaft getestet. Wie ich   
schon sagte, der Kommandant war nicht sehr erfreut."  
  
"Das... das..."  
Rei begann zu schluchzen.  
"Jetzt bin ich für ihn nutzlos... er wird mich ersetzen..."  
  
Misato wußte nicht, was sie wirklich meinte, spürte nur die Verzweiflung, so   
daß sie sich neben Rei setzte und diese in den Arm nahm.  
"Ich bin für dich da."  
  
Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis Rei reagierte.  
"Danke..."  
  
"Shinji weiß es noch nicht, oder?"  
  
"Nein, ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit."  
  
"Du mußt es ihm sagen."  
  
"Ja. Wie wird er reagieren?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht... Der alte Shinji, so wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe, ist vor   
Problemen weggelaufen. Aber jetzt ist er anders, und das liegt an dir... ich   
glaube, er liebt dich wirklich, nicht nur dein Äußeres."  
  
"Meine Seele..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich werde es ihm sagen. Darf ich...?"  
  
"Geh nur... Und, Rei..., wenn ich in einer ähnlichen Lage gewesen wäre...   
und Kaji... ah, ich will nur sagen, ich habe Verständnis..."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie erhob sich, warf einen letzten Blick zurück, nahm Misatos aufmunterndes   
Nicken zur Kenntnis, ehe sie Shinjis Zimmer betrat.  
  
Misatos Lächeln verschwand von ihren Lippen, machte Nachdenklichkeit Platz...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Rei-chan?" flüsterte Shinji, als das blauhaarige Mädchen in sein dunkles Zim-  
mer kam.  
  
"Ja, ich bin es. Shinji, wir müssen reden."  
Sie war völlig ernst.  
  
"Uh, ja, warte."  
Er schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein, rutschte zur Seite.  
  
Rei setzte sich auf die Bettkante, blinzelte dann, ehe sie sich neben ihm aus-  
streckte.  
"Shinji... liebst du mich?"  
  
"Ja. Mehr als mein Leben."  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen, fand nur Liebe und Ehrlichkeit.  
"Vielleicht ändert sich das, wenn ich dir gesagt habe, was ich dir sagen muß..."  
  
"Was, Rei-chan? Was willst du mir sagen?" fragte er erschrocken.  
  
Wortlos nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Leibesmitte.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Shinji..., unsere gemeinsame Nacht... bevor der Engel angriff..., sie hatte Fol-  
gen..."  
  
Er wiederstand dem Drang, die Hand zurückzuziehen.  
"Wie... Rei-chan... Willst du mir sagen, daß... daß wir ein Kind bekommen?"  
  
"Wir... du hast wir gesagt..."  
  
"Ja... Ich hätte besser auspassen müssen..."  
Er nahm sie in die Arme, streichelte ihr Haar.  
"Wir... unser Kind..."  
  
"Bereust du es?"  
  
"Nein. Es ist nur... Ich habe nie daran gedacht... Wir sind noch jung... Ich habe   
nie darüber nachgedacht, Vater zu werden... ich bin erst fünfzehn... du ebenfalls..."  
  
Sie verkrampfte sich.  
"Du willst es nicht."  
  
"Doch, Rei-chan. Ich muß mich nur an den Gedanken gewöhnen."  
  
"Ich hatte Furcht..."  
  
"Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich... niemals... ich hatte Angst, dich verloren zu ha-  
ben, als EVA-01 dich absorbiert hat, doch nun bist du zurück... seid ihr zu-  
rück..." Er legte eine Hand flach auf ihren Bauch.  
  
Sie küßte ihn auf die Lippen, zerwühlte sein Haar.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misato stand im dunklen Korridor vor Shinjis Tür und lauschte. Erleichte-  
rung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie ein leises langzogenes Stöhnen hörte,   
wenn auch nur kurz, denn dann wurde sie sich zum einen wieder der Bri-  
sanz der Lage und zum anderen der Tatsache bewußt, daß ihre Mitbe-  
wohner mehr Sex hatten, als sie selbst...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages ließ Kaji sich von Asuka deren Handy   
geben, schloß es an seinen Laptop an und wählte die erste der eingespei-  
cherten Nummern an. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis am anderen Ende abge-  
nommen wurde.  
  
Larsen... Asuka?  
  
"Nein, Commander, ich bin´s."  
  
Ja.  
  
"Ist die Leitung sicher?"  
  
Ja.  
  
"Ich schicke Ihnen die Ergebnisse meiner Nachforschungen."  
  
Gut.  
  
"Sir, die Lage ist ernst. Ich bitte um Unterstützung."  
  
Ich... ich schicke Ihnen jemanden...  
  
"Danke."  
Er übermittelte die Daten.  
  
Major, Sie benutzen Asukas Gerät.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Sie soll mich zurückrufen, ich muß mit ihr sprechen.  
  
"Ich werde es Ihr ausrichten. Ist es wichtig?"  
  
Ja. Meine Frau ist tot.  
  
"Ich... Sir, mein Beileid."  
  
Danke. Richten Sie es nur Asuka aus, daß ich mit ihr reden muß.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ja, Onkel..."  
Asuka unterbrach die Verbindung und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Kaji?"  
  
"Ja?"  
Ryoji Kaji stellte die Gießkanne zur Seite und wandte sich seinem Besuch zu.  
  
Shinji Ikari stand am Rand des kleinen Gartens, den Kaji angelegt hatte.  
"Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"  
  
"Nur zu. - Du hast doch sonst niemandem von diesem Ort erzählt, oder?"  
  
"Nein, das bleibt unser Geheimnis."  
  
"Gut. Paß auf, Shinji, falls etwas passieren sollte, falls ich zum Beispiel schnell   
fort müßte, könntest du dich dann um die Melonen kümmern?"  
  
"Ich... was soll denn passieren?"  
  
"Nichts, ich möchte nur, daß meine Arbeit nicht ganz umsonst war, wenn etwas   
passieren sollte."  
  
"Uhm, ich verstehe nicht ganz, aber ja, ich kümmere mich um Ihre Pflanzen."  
  
"Danke. Also, was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
  
"Kaji... ich habe ein Problem..."  
  
"Ui, das klingt ernst."  
  
"Rei und ich..."  
  
Kaji grinste.  
"Zwischen euch hat es gewaltig gefunkt, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Sie wissen...?"  
  
"Ihr wart nicht gerade diskret... Ach ja, wenn ich noch einmal in eurem Alter sein   
könnte... Die erste große Liebe, der erste Kuß..."  
  
"Kaji, es ist ernster zwischen Rei und mir."  
  
"Schön... dann bleiben die übrigen Frauen für mich, was?"  
  
"Sie nehmen mich nicht ernst."  
  
"Doch, voll und ganz, es ist nur meine Art, entschuldige."  
  
"Nein, bitte... uhm... Kaji, ich brauche Ihren Rat... Rei ist... Wir haben..."  
  
Kaji runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ihr habt... und sie ist...?"  
  
"Sie... Ich... ich werde Vater..."  
  
"Ach, herje... Habt ihr denn nicht aufgepaßt?"  
  
"N-nein."  
  
"Hm, verstehe. Und jetzt willst du mich fragen, ob ich einen Arzt kenne, der..."  
  
"Nein, nein!"  
  
"Gut, das beruhigt mich."  
  
"Ich liebe Rei... mit aller Kraft... ich habe endlich einen Grund gefunden, um   
mit EVA-01 in den Kampf zu ziehen... und einen Grund zu leben... und ich   
liebe unser Kind... ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob es   
ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist... aber es ist mein Kind... und Reis, wie   
könnte ich es da nicht jetzt schon lieben... Aber..."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Ich habe Angst."  
  
"Ich glaube, das ist ganz natürlich. Ihr seid beide noch jung, ein Kind stellt eine   
große Verantwortung dar... und eine Belastung in diesen Zeiten... Tja, den-  
noch... ich beneide dich ein wenig..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich hätte auch gerne Kinder, aber mir ist bisher nicht die richtige über den Weg   
gelaufen... das heißt, sie ist mir bereits begegnet, aber, hm..."  
  
"Sie sprechen von Misato."  
  
"Ja, Katsuragi..."  
  
"Warum fragen Sie sie nicht einfach?"  
  
Kaji lachte.  
"Ja, warum... Vielleicht... nein, ganz bestimmt..., weil auch ich Angst habe,   
Angst vor der Antwort... Angst vor einer Zurückweisung..."  
  
"Kaji, das... Ich habe Angst davor, daß ich so werden könnte wie mein Vater,   
daß ich mein Kind eines Tages im Stich lassen könnte..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari ließ die medizinische Akte, die Doktor Akagi ihm gebracht hatte,   
sinken.  
"Und das wurde überprüft?"  
  
"Ja. Gendo, ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären. Reis DNA-Sequenz wurde   
teilweise extrem verändert, es scheint, daß EVA-01 die LILITH-DNA nicht   
wieder freigegeben hat, das könnte die Probleme erklären, die wir bei der   
Bergung hatten."  
  
"Hast du keine andere Erklärung?"  
  
"Nein, keine."   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sogar der menschliche Anteil wurde modifiziert."  
  
"Aber, warum... Weshalb hast du diese Analyse gemacht?"  
  
"Ich weiß, wessen Klon Rei ist... Mir ging es um den Zustand des Kindes, aber   
angesichts der Veränderungen wage ich zu prognostizieren, daß es in dieser Be-  
ziehung keine Komplikationen geben wird."  
  
"Wie schwer sind die Veränderungen?"  
  
"Reis DNA ist vor der ursprünglichen Sequenz etwa soweit entfernt, wie du von   
deinem Cousin dritten Grades. Und ich habe wirklich keine Erklärung dafür."  
  
"Ritsuko... Bevor Rei wieder eingesetzt werden kann, will ich umfassende   
Tests... und das Kind muß geschont werden."  
  
"Dann setze ich voraus, daß Rei als Pilotin ausfällt."  
  
"Ja... wir haben sie verloren."  
  
Ritsuko hatte Schwierigkeiten, ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu unterdrücken.  
"Ich werde es berücksichtigen."  
  
"Wie ist der Status der EVAs?"  
  
"Einheit-01 ist auf Eis gelegt, nachdem sie das S2-Organ des Engels absorbiert   
hat, sind die Meßergebnisse unsicher. EVA-01 verfügt anscheinend jetzt über   
eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle."  
  
"Wie erwartet..."  
  
"Einheit-00 ist wiederhergestellt, ebenso Einheit-02. Einheit-03 benötigt noch   
eine Woche, bis die Schäden vollends regeneriert sind, das kontaminierte Ge-  
webe war recht umfangreich."  
  
"Ja, ja..."  
  
"Eine seltsame Ironie... vier EVAs und nur zwei Piloten..."  
  
"Und noch drei Engel... Du hast recht, es ist eine Ironie, oder wie würdest du   
es bezeichnen, daß das Komitee uns einen neuen Piloten schicken wird?"  
  
"Oh, als ob sie es gewußt haben..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka war gerade wieder in der Trainingshalle und verprügelte einen Punching-  
ball, als sie über Lautsprecher aufgefordert wurde, in den Hangar zu kommen.   
Kurz darauf wurde Blauer Alarm gegeben - Engelalarm...  
  
EVA-02 war bereits einsatzbereit. Asuka wurde mit einem der neuen Scharf-  
schützen-Positronengewehre ausgestattet und an die Oberfläche geschickt.  
  
Der Engel erinnerte an einen Phönix, den legendären Feuervogel.  
  
"Ich habe ihn im Visier." flüsterte Asuka. "Aber er ist zu weit weg."  
  
"Du mußt Geduld haben", erklärte Misato.  
  
"Natürlich." Sie lehnte sich zurück, starrte die Vergrößerung des Engels wü-  
tend an, projizierte ihre ganze Wut auf die Erscheinung.  
"Los, du lahmer Engel! Beweg dich endlich, damit ich dir eins überbraten kann!   
Du bist ja langsamer als eine Schnecke!"  
  
Es half nichts, der Engel machte keine Anstalten, seinen Standort zu wechseln.  
  
"Misato, hast du eine Idee?"  
  
"Ich denke nach."  
  
"Wenn er nicht zu uns kommt, müssen wir halt zu ihm kommen."  
  
"Aber in der Luft ist EVA-02 ungeschützt vor einem Angriff."  
  
"Klar." Wieder blickte sie finster auf das Bild im Zielsucher. "Könnte also länger   
dauern. Und keine Ablösung. Wo stecken Rei und Shinji?"  
  
"EVA-01 ist immer noch eingefroren. Und Rei ist nicht diensttauglich."  
  
"Ah, warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick schlug der Engel zu. Plötzlich wurde EVA-02 in grelles   
Licht gebadet, das auch den Entry-Plug ausfüllte. Überlaute Musik, ein   
Hallelujah aus zahllosen Kehlen, erstickte die Stimmen aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Asuka preßte die Kiefer aufeinander, bis es schmerzte, kniff die Augen zusam-  
men.  
Der Engel war nähergekommen.  
"Stirb!" brüllte sie und feuerte das Gewehr ab. Wieder zeigten sich die Positro-  
nenladungen wirkungslos gegen das passive AT-Feld.  
Sie hielt sich die Hände gegen die Ohren und wandte den Blick ab, doch das   
Licht fraß sich direkt in ihre Seele.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka erinnerte sich...  
  
Ihre Mutter, die sie im Arm hielt...  
  
Ihre Mutter nach dem Zusammenbruch im Krankenhaus...  
  
Ihre Mutter, die sie aufforderte, mit ihr in den Himmel zu kommen...  
  
Der Schmerz, als ihre Mutter ihre Pulsadern öffnete...  
  
Ihre Mutter, die von der Decke baumelte, der Blick gebrochen...  
  
"Nein, ich will mich nicht erinnern!"  
  
Ihre Tante Ann, die bleich in ihrem Bett lag, schon zu kraftlos, um   
ihr zum Abschied zuzuwinken...  
  
Ihr Onkel, der ihr mitteilt, daß ihre Tante gestorben ist...  
  
Ein Friedhof... Das Grab ihrer Mutter...  
  
Die tiefen Narben an ihren Handgelenken...  
  
Blut, rotes Blut... ihr Blut...  
  
"Nein, warum zeigst du mir das?"  
  
Rei, der sie mehrere üble Streiche gespielt hatte...  
  
Rei, die mit Tränen in den Augen fortlief, nachdem sie gesehen hat-  
te, wie sie Shinji küssen wollte...  
  
EVA-03, der die Hand gegen die leere Augenhöhle preßte...  
  
EVA-03, dessen Arm abgesprengt wurde...  
  
Touji, der ohnmächtig in seinem eigenem Blut im Entry-Plug hockte...  
  
Toujis leere Augenhöhle, die sie vorwurfsvoll anzustarren schien...  
  
Blut, das fontänenartig aus Toujis Schulter schießt...  
  
"Mein Werk... ich kann nur zerstören... warum kann ich nur zerstören? Ich will   
mich nicht daran erinnern!"  
  
Wieder das Krankenhaus, wieder ihre Mutter, die mit einer Puppe   
spielt, diese mit monotoner Stimme als Asuka bezeichnet...  
  
Hände an ihrer Kehle...  
  
Kalter Stahl an ihren Handgelenken...  
  
Tränen...  
  
Einsamkeit...  
  
"Du verdammter Bastard! Warum hilft mir keiner?"  
  
Rei, die Shinji umarmt...  
  
Shinji, nachdem Rei zurückgekehrt ist...  
  
Es waren gute Erinnerungen, sie hatte sich ehrlich für ihn gefreut...  
  
"Ich muß mich daran festhalten. Es gibt nicht nur schlechte Dinge..."  
  
Ihr Onkel, der ihr das Schießen beibringt...  
  
Ihr Onkel, ihre Tante und sie an der Nordseeküste...  
  
Asuka hörte sich selbst lachen...  
  
Misato, die sie fröhlich begrüßt, als sie heimkommt...  
  
Rei, die ihr Trost spendet...  
  
Touji, der ihr nichts nachträgt...  
  
Hikari, die ihr erzählt, daß sie Touji mag...  
  
"Du bist nicht allein", flüsterte eine Stimme aus der Tiefe des   
EVAs und erfüllte sie mit Mut und Zuversicht.  
  
"Willst du das? Willst du das sehen?"  
Schlagartig entluden sich die Wut und die Anspannung, die sie seit Wochen   
gefühlt hatte, richteten sich gegen den Engel, der immer noch über ihr schweb-  
te.  
  
"Ich bin Asuka Soryu Langley, Tochter von Kyoko Soryu. Ziehtochter von Ann   
und Wolf Lar-sen. Und momentan hat meine ganze Existenz nur den einen Zweck,   
dir in den Arsch zu treten, bis dir dein Licht aus den Ohren quillt!"  
  
Das AT-Feld von EVA-02 begann zu leuchten, bildete Stacheln wie ein Igel.   
Und einer dieser Stacheln löste sich, schoß wie ein glühender Pfeil in die Höhe   
und durchbohrte den Engel.  
  
Arael erlosch...  
  
Asuka spürte, daß all ihre Kraft sie verließ. In diesem Moment wurde sie   
EVA-03 gewahr, der gerade aus einem nahegelegenen Startschacht schoß.  
"Wer..." flüsterte sie schwach.  
  
"Ich bin´s." antwortete Shinji. "Ruh´ dich aus."  
  
Asuka verlor das Bewußtsein, nahm seine Worte mit in die Dunkelheit.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich immer noch immer Entry-Plug, aller-  
dings atmete sie frische Luft, statt LCL. Neben ihr hockte Misato und sah sie   
fragend an.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
"Glaube schon. Nur Kopfschmerzen. Wenigsten ist der Lärm vorbei..."  
  
"Wir hatten große Sorgen um dich. Shinji ist sogar mit Einheit-03 gestartet, um   
dir zu helfen..."  
  
Asuka stemmte sich mühevoll in die Höhe, ließ sich widerspruchslos von Misa-  
to ins Freie hel-fen.  
  
EVA-02 war an Ort und Stelle zusammengebrochen, Bergungsteams waren   
bereits zur Stelle.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das AT-Feld offensiv einzusetzen."  
  
"Ich war... wütend."  
  
"Hm... das warst du schon öfter... eigentlich die ganze Zeit über."  
  
"Jetzt spüre ich keine Wut mehr. Das letzte Mal, daß ich mich so ruhig gefühlt   
habe, war vor dem Tod meiner Mutter..."  
  
"Ritsuko möchte dich untersuchen.."  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
Asuka sah auf, Shinji stand neben ihr, er trug seine Plug-Suit. Sie nickte.  
"Du bist gekommen, um mir zu helfen..."  
  
"Ritsuko hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Steuerungsprogramm von Einheit-03 um-  
zuschreiben, oder ich wäre eher dagewesen..."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Was ist gut?"  
  
"Zu wissen, daß man mich nicht geopfert hätte."  
  
"Asuka, sprich bitte nicht so."  
  
"Warum nicht? Du hast es nicht erlebt, in deinen Erinnerungen hat niemand   
herumgewühlt."  
  
"..."  
  
"Geh nach Hause, geh zu ihr, Rei wartet sicher auf dich."  
  
"Asuka, wenn du jemanden brauchst..."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
"Ich schaffe es schon. Hast du schon vergessen, ich bin Asuka Soryu Langley,   
egal was kommt, ich stehe wieder auf."  
  
"Wie du meinst. Aber du bist nicht allein."  
  
"Ich weiß. Rei hat vor einiger Zeit fast dasselbe zu mir gesagt. Ihr beide seid   
euch sehr ähnlich in gewissen Dingen."  
  
Akagi trat auf dem Flur.  
"Asuka, kommst du bitte herein?"  
  
"Ja, sofort. - Wir sehen uns daheim, Shinji."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka beäugte beim Essen den Bauch der neben ihr sitzenden Rei immer wieder.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Rei schließlich. Ihre Wangen nahmen eine zartrote Farbe an.  
  
"Ah... Wann ist es denn soweit?" platzte es aus Asuka heraus.  
  
Shinji verschluckte sich.  
  
Rei wurde knallrot.  
"Du weißt es?"  
  
"Ja. Ritsuko konnte den Mund nicht halten... sie ist regelrecht am Rotieren."  
  
Der junge Ikari hustete. Rei rutschte zu ihm um die Tischkante und klopfte ihm   
auf den Rücken.  
  
"Also, Rei, wann ist es soweit?"  
  
"Ich... über sieben Monate wird es noch dauern."  
  
"Moment, laß mich rechnen... Dann ist es in der Nacht passiert, bevor der Engel   
in die Geofront vordrang, stimmt´s?"  
  
"Ja." antwortete Rei und blickte zu Boden.  
  
Asuka grinste.  
"Habt ihr euch schon einen Namen überlegt?"  
  
"Uhm, nein." kam es von Shinji.  
  
"Also, wenn es ein Mädchen wird... Asuka ist doch ein hübscher Name, oder?"  
Sie warf sich in Pose.  
"Bei dem Namen würde sie sicher auch ein sehr hübsches Mädchen werden!"  
  
Shinji und Rei starrten sie entgeistert an. Dann fing Rei an zu lachen, Shinji fiel   
in ihr Lachen ein.  
  
"He, worüber lacht ihr?"  
  
"Es ist nur... Touji hat gestern einen ähnlichen Vorschlag gemacht", kicherte   
Shinji.  
  
"Argh, dieser vorlaute Suzuhara!"  
Auch Asuka begann zu lachen.  
  
Als alle drei endlich nach luftschnappend aufhörten zu lachen, legte Asuka   
einen Arm um Reis Schultern und drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Es ist sehr... unerwartet... aber, wenn du... wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, könnt   
ihr auf mich zählen."  
  
"Danke, Asuka." flüsterte Rei gerührt. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich als Pilotin ausfalle."  
  
"Das muß es nicht."  
  
"Ich wollte euch nicht im Stich lassen... es ist einfach passiert..."  
  
"Ah, Rei, so ein Engel ist nichts, womit Asuka Soryu Langley nicht klargekom-  
men wäre. Ich habe ihm den Arsch von hier bis nach Berlin aufgerissen."  
  
"Gut, daß dir nichts passiert ist."  
  
"Hm... vielleicht können wir uns nachher darüber unterhalten, ich will mir jetzt   
nicht selbst die Stimmung verderben. Habt ihr beide vor, vorher..."  
  
"Was?" fragten die beiden anderen wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, wie das hier in Japan ist, aber solltet ihr nicht vorher   
heiraten?"  
  
Shinji sah Asuka nachdenklich an.  
"Uh... da ist etwas dran..."  
Er wandte sich Rei zu, nahm ihre Hand.  
"Rei-chan... Rei Ayanami, uh, könntest du..., du weißt, in einem halben Jahr   
werde ich sechszehn und du bald ebenfalls, ah, mit Erlaubnis der Eltern..., uh,   
würdest du..."  
  
Asuka schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.  
"Shinji, mach´s richtig, oder gar nicht! Bei soetwas gibt´s keine halben Sachen!"  
  
Er schluckte, blickte in Reis scharlachrote Augen.  
"Rei, würdest du mich heiraten?"  
  
Asuka stieß die angehaltene Luft aus, kam nicht umhin, breit zu grinsen, während   
sie die Szene beobachtete.  
  
Rei spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, blinzelte heftig.  
"Ja..." flüsterte sie.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag schwebte Armisael über der Stadt.  
Gendo Ikari gab Anweisung, alle verfügbaren EVAs einzusetzen, nur EVA-01   
sollte eingefroren bleiben. Das System von Einheit-03 wurde auf Shinji umge-  
schrieben und EVA-00 erstmals mit einem Dummy-Plug ausgestattet.  
  
Der junge Ikari fühlte sich unwohl in der Steuerkapsel von EVA-03, viel zu stark   
war die Erinnerung daran, wie Asuka und er Touji nach dem Kampf gegen den   
besessenen EVANGE-LION gefunden hatten, ebenso nagte an ihm die Befürch-  
tung, EVA-03 könnte wieder über-nommen oder auf andere Art und Weise sei-  
ner Kontrolle entzogen werden.  
Auf der anderen Seite reagierte EVA-03 ohne Probleme, er schien keine eigene   
Persönlichkeit zu besitzen, wie Shinji sie manchmal bei EVA-01 festzustellen ge-  
glaubt hatte.  
  
"Asuka, wie sieht es bei dir aus?" versuchte er sich abzulenken, indem er einen   
Kommunikationskanal zu EVA-02 öffnete.  
  
"Ich... keine Probleme. Es ist nur ein seltsames Gefühl, EVA-03 wiederzusehen.   
Paß auf dich auf, Shinji, ja? Ich möchte Rei keine schlechten Nachrichten überbrin-  
gen müssen."  
  
Er schluckte und fühlte sich schlecht.  
"Ja..."  
Soviel zur Ablenkung.  
  
"Auf Position!" wies Misato an. "Nehmt den Engel unter Feuer, sobald er in   
Reichweite kommt. Einheit-00 wird als vorgeschobener Posten fungieren und   
den Feind anlocken!"  
  
Der Plan erwies sich als perfekt, zu perfekt...  
  
Verborgen unter einem Mantel schwarzer Schatten beobachtete der weißhaarige   
Wanderer, den Blick auf den Engel gerichtet, während er mit den Hände kom-  
plexe Muster in die Luft wob.  
Plötzlich stolperte er einen Schritt zurück, als er das Sigil erkannte, welches die   
Umbrood trug, das Sigil desjenigen, der es herbeigerufen hatte.  
"Alessandro..." flüsterte er. "Also ist es dein Werk..."  
Er versuchte, Kontakt mit dem Wesen aus dem Geisterreich aufzunehmen, um   
mehr über seinen Ursprung und den Weg, über den er in diese Welt gelangt war,   
zu erfahren. Der Geist des Engels ähnelte dem eines Kindes, das nach einem   
Spielgefährten suchte.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. Mit aller Kraft, die er besaß, stieß er den Engel zurück,   
bevor dieser mit seinem Geist in Kontakt kommen konnte. Dann hob er seine men-  
talen Schilde zur vollen Stärke und begann zu beten...  
  
Der Engel rotierte, suchte nach einem neuen Ziel, fand dieses in der als Köder   
eingesetzten Einheit-00, stürzte sich sofort auf EVA-00 und begann, sich mit   
dem organischen Material des EVAs zu verbinden. Der Entry-Plug reagierte   
unregelmäßig, zugleich öffneten im Terminal Dogma die 48 verbliebenen Rei-  
Klone gleichzeitig die Augen und stießen einen durchdringenden Schmerzens-  
schrei aus, den jedoch niemand hörte.  
  
"Der Engel beginnt, Einheit-00 zu übernehmen. Wir verlieren den Kontakt zum   
Dummy-Plug!"  
rief Misatos Taktischer Assistent, Makoto Hyuga.  
  
"Was soll ich tun? Einheit-00 zerlegen?" fragte Asuka über Funk an.  
  
EVA-00 torkelte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf die beiden anderen EVAs zu.  
"Ich glaube, der Engel will sich jetzt EVA-02 und -03 vornehmen!" rief Ritsuko   
von der wissenschaftlichen Station her.  
  
Gendo runzelte die Stirn.  
"Selbstzerstörung aktivieren."  
  
"Sie wollen EVA-00 opfern?" fragte Misato nach.  
  
"Tun Sie es. Die anderen beiden Einheiten sollen mit ihren AT-Feldern die Ex-  
plosion dämpfen!"  
  
Die Selbstzerstörung von EVA-00 riß den Engel mit in den Untergang und ver-  
wüstete über ein Viertel der Stadt.  
  
"Wir haben nur noch zwei einsatzfähige EVAs, solange EVA-01 auf Eis liegt",   
murmelte Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Ich weiß." Gendo faltete die Hände. "Ein weiterer Pilot wurde gefunden, er   
trifft in Kürze ein."  
  
"Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"  
  
"SEELE schickt ihn."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Ein Spion."  
  
"Oder schlimmeres."  
  
"Ikari, Sie denken doch nicht etwa... Wir können kein Kind eliminieren!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Abstieg in die Geofront war einfacher, als Winter gedacht hatte.  
  
Die Aufräumarbeiten nach dem letzten Angriff gaben ihm Gelegenheit, ungese-  
hen bis zu dem Schacht vorzudringen, den Zeruel geschaffen hatte.  
  
Eine knappe Handbewegung ließ ihn wenige Zentimeter in die Höhe schweben,   
dann tat er den Schritt in den Abgrund, schwebte langsam in die Tiefe, begleitet   
von seinem Vertrauten, gehüllt in Schatten, unsichtbar für Kameras und Sensoren... 


	9. Kapitel 7 - Kaworu

Kapitel 07 - Kaworu  
  
  
Asuka war die erste, die dem neuen Piloten über den Weg lief.  
  
Kaworu Nagisa stand irgendwie verloren vor der Sicherheitsschleuse, seinen Ausweis un-  
schlüssig in der Hand. Er hatte graues Haar und albinotisch helle Haut, dazu rote Augen,   
Asuka war im ersten Moment versucht, nach einer Familienähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Rei  
zu suchen. Er drehte sich ihr zu, lächelte freundlich.  
  
"Hallo, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen... Ah, sag mal, bist du nicht Asuka Langley, das  
Second Children?"  
  
Asuka war überrascht, es war das erste Mal, daß jemand sie erkannte. Zugleich fühlte sie   
sich geschmeichelt und nahm unwillkürlich eine sexy Pose ein.  
"Ja, die bin ich, Pilotin von EVA-02."  
  
"Ich bin Kaworu... Kaworu Nagisa. Ich wurde dem NERV-HQ als neuer Pilot für Einheit...   
ah... Einheit-03 zugeteilt."  
  
"Ich weiß. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Kaworu."  
  
"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
  
"Woher kommst du?"  
  
"Osaka-02, ich bin schon froh, es bis hierher geschafft zu haben."  
  
"Hat dich niemand abgeholt?"  
  
"Mein Zug... ich bin mit einem früheren Zug gekommen."  
  
"Oh. Komm, laß uns ´reingehen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Hm, er ist nett...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag begann die Schule wieder, die Ferien waren vorbei.  
  
Shinji und Rei saßen nebeneinander, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen, als könnte   
nichts sie trennen.  
  
Schräg hinter ihnen saß Touji, ein schwarzes Stück Leder verbarg die leere Augenhöhle,   
die künstliche Hand, die aus dem Ärmel der Jacke seines Trainingsanzuges schaute, hatte   
eine blasse Farbe. Er hielt beständigen Blickkontakt mit Hikari, die an der Tür stand   
und sich für ihre Verhältnisse sehr unsicher mit ihren Freundinnen unterhielt.  
  
Asuka trat ein, wurde bleich, als sie Touji sah und eilte mit gesenktem Blick zu ihrem   
Platz.  
  
Touji brach den Blickkontakt mit seiner Freundin, sah besorgt zu Asuka hinüber, die sei-  
nen Blick scheute, sah dann zu Kensuke hinüber, der hinter ihr saß.  
  
Aida zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
In die Schülerinnen an der Tür kam Bewegung, sie hasteten zu ihren Plätzen, Hikari nahm   
Aufstellung neben ihrem Platz.  
  
Der Lehrer trat ein, doch es war nicht der alte Sensei, der die Unterrichtszeit mit Er-  
innerungen an den Impact verbracht hatte, sondern ein Mann mitte Vierzig mit schneeweis-  
sem Haar und eisgrauen Augen, gekleidet in Hemd und Jeans, das Jackett über der Schulter,  
in der anderen Hand eine Aktentasche, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, kein Ja-  
paner, sondern ein Europäer.  
  
Hikari erfüllte ihre Pflicht als Klassensprecherin, indem sie die Klasse aufstehen, sich   
verbeugen und wieder setzen ließ.  
  
Der neue Lehrer stellte seine Tasche auf seinem Tisch ab und hängte das Jackett über den   
Stuhl.  
"Guten Morgen. Euer bisheriger Lehrer ist vorzeitig in Pension gegangen, ich bin über-  
gangsweise für euch zuständig. Mein Name ist Winter diArgio."  
Er schrieb seinen Namen in Hiragana an die Tafel.  
"Falls das zu schwierig erscheint, genügt auch einfach Sensei als Anrede. So, jetzt wüß-  
te ich gerne, welcher Stoff zuletzt durchgenommen wurde. Klassensprecherin..." er sah   
auf seine Liste, "Hikari Horaki..., würden Sie mich bitte informieren?"  
  
Hiraki stand auf.  
"Ja, Sensei. Bisher haben wir die Ereignisse des Second Impact durchgenommen."  
  
"Und sonst?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
Er lächelte, berührte seinen Hals.  
"Wenn ich nicht laut genug spreche, müßt ihr mir das sagen, meine Stimme ist leider nicht  
mehr, was sie einmal war."  
  
"Nein, das ist es nicht, aber es war unser einziges Thema."  
  
"Oh... Na, dann müssen wir wohl etwas improvisieren... Wie wohl jeder hier inzwischen be-  
merkt hat, komme ich nicht von hier, ich denke, wir knüpfen an dem alten Stoff an, neh-  
men aber die ersten Jahre nach dem Impact durch, das heißt, die Jahre des Krieges und   
des Wiederaufbaues."  
  
Shinjis Bildschirm blinkte auf, er hatte eine Nachricht.  
  
Kommt er dir auch bekannt vor? - Kensuke  
  
Irgendwie schon.  
  
Und sogar der Name, wie der Zauberer aus diesem Anime.  
  
Du siehst dir sowas an?  
  
Äh... Forschungszwecke.  
  
Ja.  
  
Seltsamer Zufall. Er flüstert sogar genauso.  
  
Vielleicht...  
Shinji bemerkte den Schatten, der auf ihn fiel, dann die Stille im Raum.  
Er sah auf, der neue Lehrer stand direkt vor ihm.  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Mister... Ikari, richtig?"  
  
"Ja..."  
Er sprang auf.  
  
"Falls Sie kein Interesse an meinem Unterricht haben, möchte ich Sie wenigstens bitten,   
zumindest so zu tun."  
  
"Uhm... Sensei, es tut mir leid. Ich werde jetzt..."  
  
"Gut."  
Der Lehrer drehte sich um und kehrte zu seinem Pult zurück.  
  
Der weitere Unterricht verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Sensei diArgio gestaltete ihn interes-  
sant und relativ lebhaft, eine willkommene Abwechslung von den Monologen des alten Leh-  
rers, die Krönung war jedoch, daß er keine Aufgaben für den nächsten Tag aufgab.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sag mal... kam dir der neue... Lehrer auch... bekannt vor?" stieß Shinji zwischen den   
heißen und tiefen Küssen hervor, die er und Rei austauschten, die beiden saßen auf der   
Couch, das heißt, Rei saß auf seinem Schoß und hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen,  
während er die Arme um ihre Leibesmitte gelegt hatte.  
  
"Irgendwie... schon..."  
  
"Kensuke hat..."  
  
"Jetzt denkst du an Kensuke?" fragte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung.  
  
"Nein..." flüsterte er und ließ sich mit ihr zurückfallen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Winter öffnete die Tür des kleinen Apartments, welches er in Tokio-03 bezogen hatte, noch  
ehe sein Besuch geläutet hatte.  
"Tretet doch ein, Bruder Shan."  
  
"er junge Mönch verbeugte sich knapp mit unbeweglicher Miene, blickte kurz auf das Siegel  
über der Tür.  
"Ich fühle mich geehrt, daß Ihr mir erlaubt, Euer Sanktum zu betreten, Magus."  
Er trug Jeans und ein lose fallendes T-Shirt, wodurch er sich kaum von der breiten Masse  
abhob.  
"Der Älteste schickt mich."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Ich soll Euch helfen."  
  
Winters Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.  
"Tatsächlich... dann muß die Lage noch ernster sein, als ich gedacht habe, wenn die Bru-  
derschaft ihren ohnehin kaum noch vorhandenen Nachwachs riskiert..."  
  
"Der Älteste hat mit den Ahnen gesprochen."  
  
"Er hatte Kontakt zu jenen auf der anderen Seite des Sturmes?"  
  
"Ja, durch das Akasha."  
  
"Verstehe... Hm, ich kann Euch momentan nicht brauchen, deshalb möchte ich Euch bitten,   
als Bote zwischen mir und dem Abt zu fungieren."  
  
Der andere nickte.  
"Habt Ihr Fortschritte gemacht?"  
  
"Ich bin bis in die Geofront vorgedrungen. Die Chi-Ströme enden alle unterhalb der Pyra-  
mide des NERV-Hauptquartiers, ich vermute, daß zumindest ein Teil der Energie benutzt   
wird, um die EVANGELIONs zu betreiben."  
  
"Wir vermuteten bereits nach dem ersten Einsatz dieser... Wesen, daß es Konstrukte aus   
Wissenschaft, Technik und Magick sind."  
  
"Die nähere Beobachtung bestätigt das, ich halte sie für das Werk eines Sohnes des Äther,  
fragt den ehrwürdigen Abt bitte, ob die Bruderschaft noch Kontakte zu den Technomanten   
hat."  
  
"Das werde ich, Magus."  
  
"Danke.   
  
"Allerdings weiß ich, daß es nicht mehr sehr viele Angehörige dieser Tradition in Japan   
gibt. Seit dem Tod Doktor Yui Ikaris vor zehn Jahren haben sie niemanden mehr rekrutiert,  
soweit mir bekannt ist."  
  
"Ikari?"  
  
"Ja, unseren Informationen nach hat sie den Grundstein für das Projekt: EVANGELION ge-  
legt, konnte die Früchte ihrer Arbeit aber nicht mehr ernten."  
  
"Hm. Leider konnte ich nicht weiter vordringen ohne den Einsatz von Vis, die Sicherheit   
in der Nähe der Pyramide ist viel zu hoch. Meine Magie funktioniert nicht gerade gut in   
der Gegenwart von zuviel Technik."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Während des letzten Angriffes konnte ich die Identität desjenigen, der die Umbrood zur   
Erde gerufen hat, in Erfahrung bringen."  
  
"Wer ist es?"  
  
Winters Gesicht verdunkelte sich.  
"Mein Sohn..."  
  
"Euer..."  
  
"Nicht durch die Bande des Blutes, wohl aber aufgrund der hermetischen Tradition... er   
ist ein gescheiterter früherer Lehrling, der sich dem Pfad der Nephandi zugewandt hat   
und nun den Mächten der Finsternis dient."  
  
"Der Älteste muß es erfahren..."  
  
"Ja, sagt es ihm. Und sagt ihm, daß ich die Traditionen bald zu den Waffen rufen werde..."  
  
Shan sah in das Gesicht des anderen, sah weder Gefühle, noch Gnade, nur Entschlossenheit,  
sah sich dem General des Erleuchtungskrieges gegenüber.  
  
Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Magiers veränderte sich nicht, als er fortfuhr.  
"Ich habe mir eine neue Identität als Lehrer geschaffen, um mit den Piloten der EVAs in   
Kontakt zu kommen, dabei habe ich etwas interessantes entdeckt... etwa zwanzig potentiel-  
le Lehrlinge..."  
  
"Lehrlinge? Und in dieser Zahl?"   
Shans Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Ist es mir doch gelungen, Euch zu überraschen?! Ja, die drei Piloten und ihre Mitschü-  
ler stehen allesamt kurz vor dem Erwachen, es würde ein kleiner Anstoß genügen... Und wie  
es scheint, wurden diese Kinder absichtlich zusammengebracht, denn ansonsten habe ich nur  
wahre Schläfer unter den Schülern gefunden."  
  
"Ich... ich muß es dem Abt mitteilen. Zwanzig Lehrlinge..."  
  
"Genug, um die Zukunft der Bruderschaft zu sichern... genug, um zwei, nein, drei Tradi-  
tionen mit frischem Blut zu versorgen. Shan-san, im Namen des Hermetischen Ordens muß ich  
Ansprüche auf einen Teil der Lehrlinge anmelden, ich darf eine solche Chance nicht igno-  
rieren."  
  
"Ja..."  
Der Mönch klang eiskalt, dennoch fröstelte er, denn im Raum herrschten Temperaturen nahe   
dem Gefrierpunkt, Ausgangspunkt der Kälte war der Weißhaarige.  
"Ich werde dem Abt Eure Nachricht überbringen."  
  
"Tut das. Ich bin sicher, er wird meine Gründe verstehen."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji befand sich in der Umkleidekabine und legte gerade seine Plug-suit an.  
  
Von der anderen Seite der Trennwand kam ein leises fröhliches Summen.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
Das Summen brach ab.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Du scheinst so fröhlich."  
  
"Bin ich auch. Hast du den neuen Piloten schon kennengelernt - Kaworu?"  
  
"Nein. Wie ist er denn so?"  
  
"Ganz nett, ich habe ihm gestern die Stadt gezeigt."  
  
"Ach, deshalb bist du erst so spät heimgekommen."  
  
"Oh, habt ihr auf mich gewartet?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Wenn ich das gewußt hätte, hätte ich Bescheid gesagt... aber ich dachte, ihr wärt ander-  
weitig beschäftigt."  
  
In diesem Moment war er froh über die Trennwand, wurde er doch knallrot.  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Vielleicht könnten wir mal etwas zusammen unternehmen, alle vier, meine ich."  
  
"Hm, ja, das..."  
  
"Pilot Ikari bitte zum Büro des Kommandanten, Pilot Ikari bitte..." hallte es aus dem   
Lautspre-cher unter der Decke.  
  
Shinji versteifte sich, holte laut hörbar Luft.  
  
"Oje, jetzt kommt das große Donnerwetter..." murmelte Asuka.  
  
"Ich... ich gehe dann... Falls etwas... passieren sollte..."  
  
"Wovon redest du?"  
  
"Ich... ah..."  
Er hatte Angst, entsetzliche Angst...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sein Vater starrte ihn über den Grat seiner gefallteten Hände finster an.  
  
Shinji stand vor dem breiten Schreibtisch des Kommandanten und hatte Mühe, seine Knie   
davon abzuhalten zu zittern.  
"Vater, du wolltest mich sprechen?" preßte er schließlich hervor, als die Stille fast   
schmerzhaft wurde.  
  
"Ja. Ich weiß von dir und Rei... Und von ihrem Zustand."  
  
"Uhm... ja..."  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was du getan hast?"  
  
"Vater, ich liebe sie und ich..."  
  
"Und was? Du bist noch nicht einmal sechszehn, ebensowenig wie Rei. Glaubst du, ich habe   
mich ihr ganzes Leben lang um sie gekümmert, nur damit du..."  
  
"Ach ja? Gekümmert? Ich habe gesehen, wie sie gewohnt hat. In ein Loch gesteckt hast du   
sie! Und was war mit mir? Nein, Vater, nicht diesesmal... Ich liebe sie... ich stehe zu   
ihr... und zu unserem Kind. Und ich werde sie heiraten."  
  
"Heiraten?" wiederholte Gendo, überrascht von der Ruhe und gleichzeitigen Leidschaft, mit  
der Shinji sprach.  
  
"Ja, so wie es sein muß, so wie ich es will, egal ob mit oder ohne deine Erlaubnis."  
  
"Shinji, wovon redest du?" flüsterte Gendo, sichtlich verwirrt nach dem Ausbruch seines   
Sohnes. Vor ihm stand kein verschüchterter Junge mehr, den er beeinflussen konnte, viel-  
mehr sah er sich selbst, oder das, was er einmal gewesen war, das, was Yui in ihm gesehen  
hatte...  
  
"Ich rede davon, Vater, daß es an dir liegt, ob dein Enkel ehelich oder unehelich geboren  
wird, das ist alles. Und denke nicht einmal daran, Rei und mich trennen zu wollen..."  
  
Der ältere Ikari nickte nur.  
"Ich... Du kannst gehen."  
  
"Ja."  
Shinji wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Warte."  
  
Der Junge hielt inne. In der Stimme seines Vaters lag nicht die gewohnte Kälte, nicht die  
übliche Härte.  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, daß... ich werde euch keine Steine in den Weg legen."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Und... es wird nur noch ein Engel kommen, dann ist es vorbei."  
  
"Nur noch ein Engel? Ein Gegner noch, und dann sind wir frei?"  
  
"Ja, mein Sohn."  
  
"Danke, Vater."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als er das Büro verlassen hatte, lehnte Shinji sich gegen die Wand und schnappte nach   
Luft, starrte dabei auf seine zitternden Hände.  
  
Er hatte sich seinem Vater widersetzt, hatte Stärke bewiesen... für Rei, für ihr Kind...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Professor..."  
  
"Ja, Ikari?"  
  
"Bald ist es vorbei."  
  
"Ja, Ikari."  
  
"Yui wird frei sein... nur noch ein Engel, der Engel des freien Willens, der Dunkle Ge-  
lehrte."  
  
"Ah, sind Sie sicher, daß dies die korrekte Übersetzung ist? Der Text ist in diesem Teil   
etwas unvollständig."  
  
"Die Prophezeiung spricht von siebzehn Engeln und dem Engel der Menschheit, wer sonst   
sollte der Dunkle Gelehrte sein, als der letzte Engel?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im Katsuragi-Haushalt hatten erneut Umräummaßnahmen stattgefunden, Asuka war in Shinjis   
Zimmer umgezogen, während dieser und Rei nun den größeren der beiden Räume bewohnten.  
Misato sah keinen Sinn darin, dies zu untersagen, sonst hätte sie entweder einen der   
beiden aus dem Apartment werfen oder selbst auf dem Flur Nachtwache halten müssen. Außer-  
dem war der Schaden schon angerichtet, wie Kaji es in ihren Augen recht treffend erklärt   
hatte, als er erschienen war, um mit anzufassen.  
  
Ferner rückte Shinjis sechszehnter Geburtstag näher und Misato verschwor sich mit Asuka,   
wie man den jungen Ikari mit einer Party überraschen konnte.  
  
Asuka hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen mit Kaworu angefreundet und schwebte in der   
Regel im Siebten Himmel, allerdings hatte bei ihr Misatos vorbeugende Predigt gewirkt.  
  
Reis Zustand wurde langsam offensichtlich und ließ sich nicht mehr unter der Kleidung ka-  
schieren. Ritsuko Akagi untersuchte sie regelmäßig, konnte aber keine Komplikationen   
feststellen.  
  
Seit dem Angriff Zeruels waren sieben Monate vergangen, jeden Tag hoffte Shinji, der   
letzte Engel möge auftauchen, damit die Sache endlich ein Ende fände. Er war so moti-  
viert, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. In den letzten Wochen war er seinem Vater mehrmals   
über den Weg gelaufen, Gendo Ikari hatte sich zwei-, dreimal nach Reis Zustand erkundigt   
und ihm beim letzten Mal ein von ihm unterschriebenes Dokument gezeigt, demnach er Rei,   
deren Vormund er immer noch war, erlauben würde, ihn nach Vollendung ihres sechszehnten   
Lebensjahres zu ehelichen. Allgemein hatte Shinji das Gefühl, daß die Beziehung zu seinem  
Vater besser wurde...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ahhh..."  
Rei drückte den Rücken durch, die Wölbung ihres Bauches war deutlich erkennbar.  
  
Shinji fuhr sanft mit der Hand über ihren Bauch und plazierte einen leichten Kuß oberhalb  
ihres Nabels.  
"Leg dich wieder hin, Geliebte, es ist noch früh", erklärte er, während er in seine Hosen  
stieg.  
  
"Nein, ich komme mit ins Hauptquartier... Der Kommandant wollte mit mir sprechen."  
  
"Vater... So..."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Misato fuhr die beiden und Asuka, beachtete dabei sogar Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen und   
Verkehrsregeln. Als sie die NERV-Pyramide erreichten, heulten gerade die Sirenen auf   
- Engel-Alarm...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zwei große Raben folgten Misatos Sportwagen, der eine schneeweiß, der andere raben-  
schwarz. Als das Auto auf einen Zug aufgeladen wurde, ließen sie sich dahinter nieder.  
Während Tymael sein Gefieder putzte, stand sein Herr völlig still.  
So gelangte Winter diArgio in das Hauptquartier von NERV...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Was ist passiert?" rief Misato, als sie vor dem Zugangstor zum EVA-Hangar ankam, die   
drei Children, darunter eine keuchende Rei mit rotangelaufenden Gesicht, im Schlepptau.  
  
Akagi dirigierte Hyuga und Aoba, welche mit Schweißgeräten die Panzertür bearbeiteten.  
"Wir sind ausgesperrt worden, die Elektronik hat völlig versagt, das ganze Computersystem  
ist lahmgelegt."  
  
"Und der Engel?"  
  
"Die MAGI haben ein blaues Muster im Hangar entdeckt."  
  
"Gottverdammt... Zwischen uns und den EVAs..."  
  
"Nagisa war im Hangar..."  
  
"Kaworu!" rief Asuka erschrocken. "Hoffentlich ist er in Ordnung!"  
  
"Asuka", Ritsuko wandte sich dem Rotschopf zu, "es war nur Kaworu im Hangar... Wahr-  
scheinlich ist er der Engel!"  
  
"Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Kaworu kann kein Engel sein..." flüsterte Asuka. "Ich muß   
dort ´rein, bestimmt ist er in Gefahr!"  
  
Da erschütterten kräftige Schläge das Tor von der anderen Seite.  
  
"Weg von der Tür!" schrie Misato und stieß Asuka zur Seite.  
  
Shinji packte Rei und schob sie hinter sich, während Makoto und Shigeru zur Seite haste-  
ten.  
  
Das Tor flog aus den Angeln.  
  
EVA-03 schob sich durch die Öffnung. Und vor ihm schwebte Kaworu Nagisa...  
  
"Kaworu!" schrie Asuka.  
  
Der grauharrige Junge sah sie kurz an, sagte dann mit einer Stimme, die wie aus einer   
tiefen Gruft zu kommen schien:  
"Versucht nicht, uns aufzuhalten!"  
Das Gespann aus EVA und Engel wandte sich dem Zentralen Schacht zu.  
  
Misato starrte ihnen mit weitausgerissenen Augen hinterher, fing sich dann.  
"Asuka, nimm EVA-02 und folge ihm!"  
  
"Kaworu... er ist... wieso?" flüsterte Asuka und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Ich   
dachte... er wäre mein Freund..."  
  
Misato ergriff sie an den Schultern.  
"Asuka, nimm dich zusammen! Wenn du ihn nicht aufhälst, ist alles vorbei, verstehst du?"  
  
"Ich... ja..."  
Sie zog die Nase hoch, preßte die Lippen zusammen und rannte in den Hangar, auf die rote   
EVA-02-Einheit zu.  
  
Aus einem Seitenkorridor erschien Gendo Ikari.  
"Ich bin bereits über die Lage informiert. Der Engel darf das Terminal Dogma nicht er-  
reichen."  
  
"Ja, Kommandant", bestätigte Misato.  
  
"Einheit-01 wird sofort aufgetaut. - Shinji, bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ich..." Er warf Rei einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, wußte, daß er einen Grund hatte, um zu   
kämpfen, nickte. "Ja, Vater."  
  
"Gut, tut euer Bestes."  
  
"Vater..."  
  
"Viel Glück."  
  
Shinji nickte noch einmal, drückte Reis Hand und folgte dann Asuka.  
  
Gendo Ikari wandte sich an Rei.  
"Komm mit."  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
Ihre Frage überraschte ihn, war er es doch gewohnt gewesen, daß sie seine Anweisungen so-  
fort befolgte.  
"Ins Terminal Dogma... es tut mir leid..."  
Und es klang ehrlich...  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-02 war EVA-03 in den Schacht gefolgt, kurz darauf hatte EVA-01 den Hangar verlassen,   
seine Panzerung war noch immer von Raureif bedeckt und seine Bewegungen steif, doch auch   
er war in den Schacht geklettert. In dem ganzen Chaos hatte niemand die beiden Rabenvögel  
bemerkt, die in eleganten Kreisen ebenfalls in die Tiefe hinabstiegen.  
  
Gendo brachte Rei zu seinem persönlichen Expreßlift, der einzigen Verbindung zum Terminal  
Dogma neben dem Zentralen Schacht. Während sie darauf warteten, daß sich die Türen öffne-  
ten, erklangen Schüsse.  
  
Männer in schwarzer Tarnkleidung stürmten das NERV-Hauptquartier, schossen jeden nieder,   
der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.  
  
Die Lifttüren glitten auf, gleichzeitig kamen drei der Eindringlinge auf Ikari und Rei   
zu.  
  
"Paß auf dich und das Kind auf", flüsterte Gendo und stieß Rei in die Liftkabine hinein,   
wandte sich dann den Bewaffneten zu, ihnen mit seinem Körper die Sicht auf das Mädchen  
nehmend.  
  
"Komman..." Reis Ruf wurde durch das Schließen der Türen unterbrochen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In seinem Büro lud Major Ryoji Kaji seine Dienstwaffe und eine weitere Pistole, während   
er auf den Bildschirmen das Vordringen der Eindringlinge beobachtete.  
  
"Schlauer Plan... Erst legt Nagisa die Sicherheits- und Überwachungssysteme lahm, dann   
lenkt er die Wachen ab und lockt die EVAs in den Schacht, während mehrere BlackOps-Teams  
in das Hauptquartier eindringen... wirklich schlau... es hat also begonnen..."  
  
Das einzige, womit die Eindringlinge nicht gerecht hatten, waren die zahlreichen Kameras,  
die Kaji in der Anlage zusätzlich installiert und mit dem MAGI-Rechner Melchior verbunden  
hatte, auf den er seit dem Angriff des Computervirus-Engels einen direkten Zugriff besaß.  
  
Kaji steckte seine Dienstwaffe ins Schulterhalfter und die andere Pistole in den Hosen-  
bund, setzte sich dann sein Headset auf.  
"Melchior?"  
  
Bestätige.  
  
"Halt mich über die Bewegungen der Eindringlinge auf dem Laufenden."  
  
Bestätigt.  
  
Dann kletterte er auf seinen Stuhl, streckte sich zur Decke und entfernte eines der   
quadratischen Elemente, zog sich in den darüberliegenden Hohlraum und setzte das Decken-  
element dann wieder ein, machte sich auf seinen Weg durch das Labyrinth der Wartungs-  
schächte in der Pyramide.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
ODIN-Hauptquartier  
  
Wolf Larsen schloß die Augen, als vor ihm auf dem Tisch eine rote Lampe aufleuchtete.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sein Besucher und drückte seine abgebrannte Zigarette   
aus.  
  
"Direktor Kiehl hat soeben meinen Zugang zu HEIMDALL und meine Kommandocodes sperren las-  
sen." Er betätigte einige Schalter unter dem Tisch. "Wie ich es mir dachte, das Telephon  
ist tot, ebenso die Gegensprechanlage ins Vorzimmer..."  
  
Der Mann mit der gelbstichigen Haut trat vorsichtig ans Fenster und warf einen Blick nach  
draußen.  
"Sie haben die Kinder von der Wiese geholt..."  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ er die lichtdurchlässigen Rollos nach unten sausen, um  
Scharfschützen die Sicht zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich schätze, daß in spätestens fünf Minuten ein Killerkommando in dieses Büro stürmt.   
Sie sollten verschwinden."  
  
Der andere zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an.  
"Nein."  
  
"Sind Sie sicher?" fragte der Cyborg, während er seine Waffe aus der obersten Schublade   
seines Schreibtisches holte und ein letztes Mal das Magazin überprüfte.  
  
"Ganz sicher." erwiderte der andere und holte seinen eigenen Revolver heraus, legte ihn   
auf den Tisch.  
"So habe ich es mir vorgestellt, wenn einmal der Tag kommt... Sie wissen schon, nicht im   
Bett an Altersschwäche oder einer Krankheit sterben, sondern aufrecht in den eigenen   
Stiefeln."  
  
"Verstehe. Ich denke, das ist Kiehls Reaktion darauf, daß ich die Raben ODINs ausge-  
schickt habe, um die Mitglieder von SEELE zu eleminieren."  
  
"Sie haben sich also entschieden."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht anders. Der Plan SEELEs würde mich vielleicht wieder mit meiner Frau   
zusammenbringen, aber was ist mit all den anderen Menschen, Menschen, die zu schützen ich  
einen Eid geleistet habe?! - Sie hingegen können immer noch gehen."  
  
"Nein. Auch ich habe diesen Eid geleistet, vor vielen Jahren..."  
  
Und so erwarteten sie ihre Mörder...  



	10. Kapitel 8 - Cagliostro

Kapitel 08 - Cagliostro  
  
  
Asuka holte allmählich auf, EVA-03 bewegte sich nur langsam. Auf der anderen Seite war  
sie an kein Versorgungskabel angeschlossen und ihre Zeit lief langsam aber sicher ab.  
  
Plötzlich verharrte Einheit-03, drehte sich um.  
  
"Ich hatte gesagt, ihr solltet mir nicht folgen." donnerte Kaworus Stimme. "Ich hege   
nicht den Wunsch, dich zu verletzen, Asuka, oder jemand anders, aber ich muß meine Mis-  
sion erfüllen."  
  
Auf ihrem taktischen Schirm erschien er als blau-pulsierender Punkt, was ihre letzten   
Zweifel beseitigte. Erneut spürte sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen, konzentrierte sich   
ganz auf die in ihr neu erwachende Wut .  
"Ich werde dich aufhalten, Kaworu, wenn du nicht aufgibst."  
  
"Ich kann nicht aufgeben, es ist mein Schicksal. Es tut mir leid, Asuka..."  
Mit diesen Worten schwebte er zur Seite, zur Schachtwand hin und dann weiter abwärts,   
wäh-rend Einheit-03 sich auf den roten EVA stürzte.  
  
EVA-02 hat sein PROG-Messer bereits in der Hand, schlug nach dem heransausenden Arm   
des schwarzen EVAs, durchtrennte Muskeln und Sehnen, wich tänzelnd aus.  
  
Asuka behielt die Anzeige der Batteriezeit im Auge, während sie zum Gegenangriff über-  
ging, innerlich, jenseits des an der Oberfläche brodelnden Zorns, völlig ruhig, ganz   
so, wie ihr Onkel es ihr beigebracht hatte.  
  
Ein harter Schlag traf die linke Schulter von EVA-02, beförderte den Arm aus der Ge-  
lenkpfanne, zugleich schrie Asuka im Entry-Plug auf, als ihr linker Arm gefühlslos   
wurde.  
Sie duckte sich unter einem weiteren Schlag hinweg, nutzte eine Öffnung in der Abwehr   
von Einheit-03 und trieb ihr PROG-Messer in den Schädel des schwarzen EVAs.  
  
EVA-03 erstarrte, seine Augen erloschen. Er verlor den Halt, kippte nach vorn, riß EVA-  
02 mit sich.  
  
Der Sturz schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.  
  
Asuka hörte sich selbst schreien, dann erlosch plötzlich die Verbindung zu EVA-02, so   
daß sie den Aufprall auf dem Boden des Schachtes durch das LCL abgeschwächt spürte,   
anstatt aus erster Hand über die Synchronisation.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi zuckte zusammen, als neben ihr eine Kugel in die Wand einschlug, aber   
immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, EVA-02 und Asuka zu trennen. Ihren Anzeigen nach   
lief ohnehin die Zeit aus, welche EVA-02 auf Batteriestrom hatte laufen können.  
  
Maya Ibuki stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.  
  
Langsam hob sie die Hände, als sie sich umdrehte.  
  
Der schwarzgekleideten Elitesoldaten an der Tür winkte ihr mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe   
ihm zu folgen. Er brachte sie und ihre Assistentin in Gendo Ikaris riesiges Büro, wo   
bereits ein Gutteil des Kommandostabes zusammengetrieben worden war.  
  
Gendo blutete aus der Nase, seine rechte Wange war bereits dunkel angeschwollen.  
  
Fuyutsuki hielt sich den linken Arm, der Ärmel seiner Jacke wies ein dunkles Loch auf,   
um welches sich ein tiefroter Flecken langsam ausbreitete.  
  
Makoto Hyuga hatte eine häßliche Platzwunde an der Stirn, Misato Katsuragi eine aufge-  
schlagene Lippe.  
  
Hinter Ikaris Schreibtisch saß eine dürre Gestalt mit wirrem schulterlangem schwarzem   
Haar, bei dem nicht gesagt werden konnte, ob er Europäer oder Asiat war, der dünne   
Spitzbart wies ihn als Angehörigen der männlichen Hälfte der menschlichen Spezies aus.   
Seine Augen erinnerten an schwarze Kohlen. Der Fremde trug einen dunklen Anzug unter   
seinem grauen Mantel, er hatte die Füße auf die Tischplatte gelegt und musterte jeden   
der Anwesenden eingehend.  
Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte seine kaum vorhandenen Lippen.  
Sein Blick blieb an Gendo hängen.  
"So, endlich lerne ich Sie persönlich kennen, Ikari..."  
  
Gendo preßte sich ein Taschentuch gegen die Nase.  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
Der andere nahm die Füße vom Tisch.  
"Ich... Ich bin SEELE..."  
Und begann zu lachen...  
  
"Wir sind uns nie zuvor begegnet."  
  
"Nein, das sind wir nicht, aber ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Sie waren mir ein   
gutes Werkzeug, genau wie Kiehl und seine Freunde."  
  
"Sie..."  
  
"Ich sehe, Sie beginnen zu verstehen. Ja, ich bin der Mann hinter dem Komitee, ich habe   
Ihre Geschicke gelenkt... Kiehl und die seinen arbeiten für mich, weil sie sich Macht   
und Unsterblichkeit versprechen... weil ich ihnen Macht und Unsterblichkeit versprochen   
habe. Und Sie haben für mich gearbeitet, weil ich Ihnen versprochen habe, daß Sie Ihre   
Frau wiedersehen...  
Und wissen Sie, was die Ironie daran ist? - Ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß es so gekommen   
ist. Ich habe Naoko Akagi gezwungen, die Sicherheitsprogramme abzuschalten... gut, sie   
hat sich dem nicht wirklich widersetzt, auf der anderen Hand hätte ich sonst ihre Toch-  
ter getötet... Sehen Sie, so einfach ist das."  
  
Ikari ließ die Hand mit dem Taschentuch sinken, der blutbefleckte Stoff fiel langsam zu   
Boden.  
"Du... verdammter Bastard!"  
Und er stürzte sich auf den anderen.  
  
Sofort setzten sich die Soldaten im Raum in Bewegung.  
  
Ikari erreichte sein Ziel nicht, prallte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand, stolperte zurück,   
in die Arme zweier Soldaten, die ihm die Beine wegtraten und dann mehrere Tritte in den   
Leib verpaßten.  
"Was..." preßte er hervor.  
  
"Sie nennen das ein AT-Feld... ich nenne es Magie..."  
  
"Nenn mir deinen Namen, du Mistkerl..."  
Ikari spuckte Blut.  
  
"Wenn das Ihr letzter Wunsch ist... ich bin Alessandro deCagliostro."  
  
Von Fuyutsuki kam ein erstaunter Ausruf.  
  
"Haben Sie etwas zu sagen, Professor?"  
  
"Ich kenne Ihren Namen. Sie sind ein... Hexenmeister..."  
  
"Oh, ich bin gekränkt, aber soetwas passiert wohl, wenn man seit vier Jahrhunderten ein   
niedriges Profil wahrt... Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, Kozo, doch ich schätze, das über-  
rascht Sie nicht sonderlich, oder? Yui Ikari hat Ihnen doch verraten, daß sie... hm,   
anders ist, oder? Egal, jetzt kontrolliere ich ihr Werk, die EVANGELIONs, die sie mit so   
hochtrabenden Plänen erschaffen hat, werden nun mir gehorchen. Das Ende der Welt ist nah,   
deshalb gebe ich mich jetzt mit Ihnen ab. Die EVAs sollten die Menschheit retten, jetzt   
werden sie sie zerstören. Und ich werde lachen, wenn meine Verbündeten sich an den Seelen   
der Toten laben."  
Er klopfte auf den Koffer, in dem Ikari das Embryo ADAMs aufbewahrte.  
"Und Sie alle haben mir den Weg dazu geebnet, freiwillig. - Ikari, bedenken Sie doch, wes-  
halb sind Sie so schnell meinen Einflüsterungen erlegen? Sie haben nicht einmal daran ge-  
zweifelt, daß das Szenario, welches letztlich ich entworfen habe, fehlerhaft sein könnte.   
Sie hatten kein einziges Mal Skrupel... wieviele Menschen würden Ihren Plan wohl befürwor-  
ten... Vereinigung der Seelen, das klingt ganz nett, aber wie würden andere wohl darauf   
reagieren, wenn sie erführen, daß sie dafür ihre Körper aufgeben müßten?"  
Lautes höhnisches Lachen hallte durch den Raum...  
  
  
***  
  
  
In einem Korridor blickte ein einzelner Elitesoldat nach oben, als er ein Geräusch hörte.   
Im nächsten Moment stürzten siebzig Kilo Lebendgewicht auf ihn, spürte er die kalte Mün-  
dung eines Schalldämpfers an der Stirn und sah als letztes einen hellen Blitz.  
  
Kaji schleppte die Leiche in den nächsten Geräteraum und nahm die schwarze Kleidung und   
die Waffen seines Opfers an sich.  
  
  
***  
  
  
ODIN-HQ  
  
Larsen stand über dem letzten der Männer, die geschickt worden waren, um ihn zu töten,  
Blut tropfte von seinen ausgefahrenen Klingen.  
  
Schräg hinter ihm stand sein Mitstreiter, die rauchende Waffe noch in der Hand.  
  
"Nur fünf... Kiehl hat Sie wirklich unterschätzt."  
  
"Ich hatte Hilfe, Commander."  
  
"George, sagen Sie George zu mir, Wolf."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Und jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt bringen wir es zu Ende."  
  
"Zu Kiehl?"  
  
"Genau."  
Larsen fuhr seine Klingen ein, hob seine Pistole auf, lud die Waffe nach, hinkte voran.  
"Warum mußte der Kerl mir in mein gesundes Bein schießen?!"  
  
Die beiden marschierten den Korridor hinab, ihre Waffen in den Händen.  
  
Ein Alarm gellte auf, zivile Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes liefen aufgeschreckt davon.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges war das Büro des ODIN-Direktors Lorenz Kiehl, davor standen zwei   
Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, äußerlich denen gleichend, die ausgeschickt worden waren,   
die beiden zu töten. Sie griffen nach ihren Waffen, gingen fast gleichzeitig zu Boden,   
als die beiden Raben sie niederschossen, über sie hinwegstiegen und die Tür zu Kiehls   
Räumen eintraten...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaworu schwebte auf das große Portal zu, hinter dem sich ADAM aufhalten sollte.  
  
Hinter ihm schlugen EVA-02 und -03 am Boden des Schachtes auf, er drehte sich nicht   
um, EVA-02 konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
Er hob die Hand in einer gebieterischen Geste - und das Portal schwang auf, gab den   
Blick auf die gekreuzigte weiße Gestalt mit der siebenäugigen Maske frei - und auf   
das blauharrige Mädchen, das mit geballten Fäusten in Kaworus Weg stand, ihn aus ro-  
ten Augen ansah.  
  
Für einen Moment stockte er, grub sich der Blick der anderen in die Tiefen seines   
Wesens. Er lächelte gezwungen, schwebte vorwärts... prallte gegen ein Hindernis...  
  
"So, du kannst also auch ein AT-Feld generieren", flüsterte er, sah die Anstrengung   
auf ihren Zügen. "Dann wollen wir doch ´mal sehen, wie lange du durchhälst..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka kletterte aus dem Pilotensitz, betätigte die nötigen Schaltungen, um den Entry-  
Plug manuell zu evakuieren, stieß die Luke auf, blickte hinaus, erstarrte.  
  
Sie sah Kaworu, wie er vor dem Portal, der Himmelspforte, stand, die Arme ausgestreckt.   
Aus seinen Fingern zuckten bläuliche Blitze, die in ein bis dahin unsichtbares Hinder-  
nis einschlugen, es jetzt sichtbar machten. Und jenseits des Portales sah sie Rei ste-  
hen, spürte intuitiv, daß sie für die Barriere verantwortlich war, sah, wie Blut aus   
Reis Nase zu fließen begann, wie ihre Knie zu zittern begannen, sah, wie Kaworu weiter-  
hin das Schutzfeld attackierte.  
  
Sie warf einen Blick zurück in den Plug, zum Pilotensitz, zum Notfallpack in der Rük-  
kenlehne.  
Teil der Ausrüstung sollte ein Messer sein...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei spürte, wie ihre Kräfte nachließen. Ihr Atem ging schneller, ihr Herz schien ihre   
Brust sprengen zu wollen.  
  
Die Kraft des Engels hingegen schien unerschöpflich, immer wieder griff er das AT-  
Feld an, welches sie aufgebaut hatte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie sie es ge-  
schafft hatte.  
  
Ihre Knie wollten nachgeben, Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick.  
  
Halte aus, wir sind unterwegs. hörte sie plötzlich eine leise Stimme.  
  
"Wer..." flüsterte sie. "Yui-san..."  
  
Wir kommen.  
  
"Ja... Shinji..."  
Noch einmal schöpfte sie neue Kraft, warf dem Engel alles entgegen, was sie hatte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka rannte auf Kaworu zu, das Überlebensmesser aus dem Notpack in der Hand.  
"Kaworu, hör auf!" schrie sie.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich ihr zu.  
"Asuka..."  
Für einen Moment wurde sein Blick weich, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Letzte Chance, Rotschopf... geh, oder trage die Konsequenzen."  
  
Aus der anderen Seite des Portals ging Rei leise stöhnend in die Knie, die Hände gegen   
den Bauch gepreßt.  
  
"Nein, für dich ist es die letzte Chance..."  
Sie winkelte den Arm mit dem Messer an, ging in eine der Grundstellungen, die ihr Onkel   
ihr gezeigt hatte.  
  
"Wenn es sein muß..."  
Er hob die Hand, zwischen deren Fingern kleine Blitze tanzten.  
  
Ehe er handeln konnte, machte Asuka einen Ausfall, von ihrer Wut vorangetrieben durch-  
stieß die Messerklinge das AT-Feld des Engels, fügte ihm einen üblen Schnitt am Unter-  
arm zu, der den Knochen freilegte.  
  
Kaworu wich zurück, starrte auf die stark blutende Wunde.  
"Das... wirst du... büßen..."  
Und er verwandelte sich...  
Sein Rücken platzte auf Höhe der Schulterblätter auf, als sich zwei insektoide Arme mit   
langen scharfen Chitinklingen herausschoben. Sein Kiefer schob sich nach vorn, enthüll-  
te eine Gebiß voller Haifischzähnen, ein Blinzeln und seine roten Augen wurden durch   
blutrote Facettenaugen ersetzt, graue Schuppen brachen unter seiner Haut hervor.  
  
Asuka spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Dieses Wesen hatte sie noch am Vortag zum   
Abschied geküßt...  
  
Schon zuckten die Chitinklingen auf sie zu. Sie wirbelte zur Seite, riß die Klinge hoch,   
spürte einen scharfen Schmerz an der linken Wange, wo eine von Kaworus Klingen   
sie nur leicht berührt hatte, fühlte im nächsten Moment warmes Blut über ihr Gesicht lau-  
fen, wich zurück.  
  
Kaworu trieb sie Schritt für Schritt zurück, bald fand Asuka sich völlig in der Defensive wie-  
der, ihre Plug-Suit war an zahlreichen Stellen aufgeschlitzt, auf der anderen Seite war eine   
von Kaworus Klingen teilweise gebrochen. Sie wußte, daß sie diesen Kampf verlieren wür-  
de... daß sie nur noch Zeit gewinnen konnte, damit Rei... was auch immer... damit sie flüch-  
ten konnte, damit Verstärkung eintreffen konnte, damit... damit sie um ein Wunder beten   
konnte...  
  
Ein großer schwarzer Vogel flog über sie hinweg, gab ein leises Krächzen von sich.  
Und das Wunder geschah...  
  
Plötzlich rutschte ihr Gegner aus, schlidderde an ihr vorbei. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, trieb   
ihre Klinge beidhändig in seinen Nacken.  
  
Der Engel ging zu Boden, blieb zuckend liegen.  
  
Sie riß die Klinge heraus, hieb wieder und wieder auf ihn ein, bis er ruhig lag.  
Dann stand sie keuchend auf, bemerkte die Eisbahn, die der Grund für Kaworus Ausrut-  
scher gewesen war, bemerkte Einheit-01, die endlich den Ort des Geschehens erreichte,   
humpelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu Rei, die zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bo-  
den lag, ging neben ihr in die Knie, berührte ihre Schulter.  
  
"Rei!" brüllte Shinji, der mittlerweile aus dem Entry-Plug von EVA-01 geklettert war und   
auf sie zurannte.  
  
Neben ihnen ging der schwarze Vogel nieder, sah sie mit schräggelegtem Kopf an. Ne-  
ben ihm landete ein zweiter Vogel derselben Art, nur hatte er ein weißes Gefieder. Die   
beiden tauschten Krächzlaute aus, während Shinji sich über Rei beugte, zärtlich ihre   
Wange streichelte.  
  
"Rei, bitte, sag etwas..."  
  
Ihre Hand bewegte sich langsam auf seine zu, umfaßte sie mit schwachem Griff. Ihr Atem   
ging stoßweise.  
"Shinji... unser Kind... solche Schmerzen..."  
  
"Nein... bitte, nicht..."  
Er hob ihren Oberkörper an, nahm sie in seine Arme.  
  
"Ich hole einen Arzt." flüsterte Asuka, wollte aufspringen, wurde von einer Hand zurückge-  
halten, die sich auf ihre Schulter legte, einer eiskalten Hand.  
Sie blickte nach oben, in das Gesicht der Gestalt, deren Schatten auf sie fiel.  
  
"Hilfe ist schon da", sagte Winter diArgio leise mit seiner kratzigen Stimme, während   
er neben Rei in die Knie ging, dabei Worte in einer Sprache flüsternd, die schon zu ei-  
ner Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden war, als der Grundstein für das spätere Rom gelegt   
worden war.  
  
Reis Atem normalisierte sich.  
  
"Besser?"  
  
"Ja. Danke..."  
  
Shinji sah ihn an.  
"Sensei..."  
  
Winter nickte nur.  
"Es ist gut."  
Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich weit in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt, in jene   
Zeit, in der er selbst ein Vater gewesen war, in jene Zeit, in der er um die Zukunft seines   
Sohnes mit aller Macht gegen seinesgleichen gekämpft und gesiegt hatte. Und ihm wurde   
bewußt, daß er seit jeher andere beschützt hatte.  
  
Eine kurze Handbewegung brachten Asukas zahlreiche Schnittwunden dazu, sich zu   
schließen.  
  
Als er sich aufrichtete, spürte er die Erschöpfung, die ihm der Einsatz seiner Kraft abver-  
langt hatte. Er blickte zu dem gekreuzigten Riesen, erkannte endlich, wohin all die Chi-  
Energie der Region verschwand, blickte dann zu den EVANGELIONs hinüber, von denen   
zwei auf der Seite lagen und der dritte sich auf ein Knie stützte.  
Langsam ging er zu Einheit-01 hinüber.  
Von dem purpur-grünen EVANGELION ging ein leiser Ruf aus.  
Er wob mit den Händen rasch ein Muster, welches ihm erleichtern sollte, die Natur des Ru-  
fes zu erkennen, nahm ein goldenes Leuchten hinter der Brustpanzerung wahr. Eine weite-  
re Handbewegung und er stieg in die Höhe, bis er sich direkt vor dem Licht befand. Das   
Amulett vor seiner Brust löste sich von seinem Ruheplatz, das bisher halbgeschlossene   
Auge öffnete sich vollständig und gab ein sanftes warmes Licht war.  
Und er sah...  
"Doktor Yui Ikari, nehme ich an..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Das NERV-Hauptquartier befindet sich in der Hand unserer Truppen", erklärte SEELE-07.  
  
"Es beginnt." flüsterte SEELE-04.  
  
"Bald... bald werden wir Götter sein." kam es von SEELE-06.  
  
Lorenz Kiehl lächelte, natürlich sah es keiner der anderen, schließlich wurden sie im VR-  
Raum, in dem sie sich trafen, nur durch Obelisken vertreten.  
  
Plötzlich verschwand das Symbol von SEELE-03.  
  
"Wo ist er hin? Warum wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen?" fragte SEELE-02.  
  
Im nächsten Moment war ein Schuß zu hören. SEELE-08 verschwand.  
  
"Was...?"  
  
"Eindringlinge!" schrie SEELE-07. "Attentäter dringen in meine Räume ein!"  
  
"Es sind Raben! ODINs Raben! Kiehl, Sie haben uns verraten!" brüllte SEELE-05, wollte   
noch mehr sagen, doch seine Worte gingen in einem Gurgeln unter, direkt bevor sein   
Obelisk verschwand.  
  
Kiehl riß sich den Visor vom Kopf, fand sich schlagartig in der Wirklichkeit wieder,   
drehte den Kopf zur Tür, die gerade eingetreten wurde.  
  
Zwei Männer stürmten mit gezogenen Waffen in sein Büro.  
  
Kiehl zog die Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf.  
"Verlassen Sie sofort mein Büro!"  
  
"Direktor Kiehl, Kraft der Befugnisse, die mir von den Vereinten Nationen verliehen wor-  
den sind, nehme ich Sie fest, die Anschuldigung lautet Verrat an der ODIN-Agenda und   
der Menschheit", knurrte Wolf Larsen.  
  
"Sie können mich nicht festnehmen, ich stehe weit über Ihnen."  
  
"So? Heben Sie langsam die Hände, oder ich schieße Sie über den Haufen."  
  
"Das wagen Sie nicht... Das können Sie nicht! Ich bin unsterblich!" brüllte Kiehl und riß   
seine Waffe hoch.  
  
Die Kugeln, die ihn im nächsten Moment trafen und die Tatsache, daß sich sein Gehirn   
über die Wand hinter ihm verteilte, straften seine Worte Lügen.  
  
Larsen lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und ließ sich zu Boden sinken.  
"Es ist vorbei..."  
  
Sein Begleiter bemerkte, daß sein ganzes Hosenbein voller Blut war, löste eilig seine   
Krawatte.  
"Hier, binden sie ihr Bein damit ab."  
  
"Danke. Erklären Sie den Kollegen, was wir da getan haben?"  
  
"Ja. Das werde ich." Er rief einige verschlüsselte Anweisungen in die Leere des Büros.  
  
"Was tun Sie?"  
  
"Ich gebe HEIMDALL ein paar Befehle, er soll den Status der Raben in Erfahrung brin-  
gen."  
  
"Gut."  
Der Cyborg schloß die Augen, sein Kampf war vorbei.  
  
  
***  
  
  
[Musik: Trevor Jones - OST Merlin, Track 10: In Search of the Grail]  
  
"Doktor Yui Ikari, nehme ich an."  
  
Wer? Wer ist da?  
  
"Ich bin Winter bani Hermes."  
Er benutzte die unter Angehörigen der Traditionen verwandte Formulierung, um sich zu er-  
kennen zu geben.  
  
Magus diArgio...  
  
"Kennen wir uns?"  
  
Nein, aber Euer Ruf ist mir bekannt. Erzmagus Winter diArgio, der Große Lehrmeister des   
Ordens... der Dunkle Gelehrte... der General der Traditionen...  
  
"Das war einmal."  
  
Ihr tragt eine Umbrood in Euch...  
  
"Seit acht Jahrhunderten, ja... der Grund, daß ich noch am Leben bin nach all der Zeit."  
  
Welch eine Ironie...  
  
"Wie seid Ihr in den EVANGELION gekommen?"  
  
Ich habe die EVAs erschaffen... zusammen mit einigen anderen... beim ersten Testlauf   
wurde ich von Einheit-01 absorbiert. Meine Seele ist seit über elf Jahren im Kern des EVAs   
gefangen.  
  
"Hm... Als Magier der Traditionen gebe ich Euch mein Wort, mein Bestes zu tun, um Euch zu   
befreien."  
  
Seit elf Jahren habe ich darauf gehofft, daß ein Kollege mich findet. Durch die Ab-  
sorption ist meine Fähigkeit zu Ausübung von Magick gelähmt worden. Wie seid Ihr   
hierhergekommen?  
  
"Der Rat der Neun hat mich geschickt."  
  
Ja.  
  
"Also, was kann ich tun?"  
  
Mein Körper müßte rekonstruiert werden, dann wäre es möglich, meine Seele zu   
transferieren.  
  
"Das sollte möglich sein, ich werde eine Reihe von Kollegen zusammenrufen, die sich   
noch auf der Erde befinden, zusammen sollten wir das Problem lösen können."  
  
Es tut gut, mit einem anderen Wissenschaftler sprechen zu können. Warten Sie... Ich   
bekomme Daten vom MAGI-Computerverbund... Bewaffnete Truppen sind in das   
Hauptquartier eingedrungen!  
  
"Oh, toll, das dürfte unseren Zeitplan etwas beeinflussen. Es ist Euer Terrain, was   
schlagt Ihr vor?"  
  
Ich könnte mit Unterstützung der MAGI die internen Abwehrsysteme reaktivieren, al-  
lerdings müßte ich dazu ins Zentral-Dogma...  
  
"In Ordnung, ich hole den Jungen."  
  
Nein, mit dem EVA können wir nicht bis zu den MAGI vordringen.  
  
"Vorschläge? Kann der Kern entfernt werden, ohne daß Ihr Schaden erleidet?"  
  
Das ist möglich... Aber der Kern gibt eine starke Strahlung ab.  
  
Er lächelte voller Ironie.  
"Das muß ich riskieren. Seid Ihr bereit?"  
  
Ja...  
  
Eine energische Handbewegung brachte die Brustpanzerung des EVAs dazu, sich zu lö-  
sen und laut scheppernd zu Boden zu fallen.  
  
Shinji, der dem Geschehen bisher keinen Blick geschenkt, sondern ausschließlich damit   
beschäftigt gewesen war, Rei festzuhalten, sah auf.  
"Was?"  
  
Hier der Brustpanzerung kam der pulsierende Kern des EVANGELIONs zum Vorschein,   
auf einen Wink des Magiers hin löste sich der Kern aus seiner Verankerung, schwebte   
inter diesem her.  
  
Wir sollten auch Doktor Soryu mitnehmen.  
  
"Wen?"  
  
Einheit-02... Doktor Kyoko Soryu von den Virtuellen Adepten hat ein ähnliches Schicksal   
wie ich erlitten.  
  
"Gut."  
  
Eine weitere Handbewegung, ein weiterer Wink und ein zweiter Kern schwebte neben dem   
ersten.  
  
"He, was soll das!" rief Asuka, wurde aber ignoriert.  
  
Von dem zweiten Kerl kamen unverständliche Gedankenimpulse.  
  
Yui Ikari begann, auf die zweite Gefangene einzureden, während Winter mit dem Händen   
weitere Symbole in die Luft zeichnete.  
  
Dann erklang ein langgezogener mentaler Schrei, als Kyoko Soryu erwachte.  
  
"Kümmert Ihr Euch um sie, Doktor Ikari, ich kümmere mich um den Aufstieg."  
Er spürte die Hitze, die von den Kernen ausging, wußte, daß dies der Anfang vom Ende   
war.  
"So endet es also..." flüsterte er, drehte sich noch einmal um. "Tymael, achte auf die   
Kinder", wies er seinen Vertrauten an, dann stieg das seltsame Gespann auf, schwebte   
den Zentralen Schacht hinauf, schneller und schneller werdend.  
  
Hinter Einheit-01 zugeglittene Sicherheitstore aus molekülverdichtetem Stahl zersprangen   
wie brüchiges Glas, als ihre Struktur in Eis verwandelt wurde...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Kommandant der Elitetruppen nahm vor Cagliostro Haltung an.  
"Wir haben den Kontakt zu dem Team verloren, das am Schachtzugang postiert war."  
  
"Das ist... besorgniserregend. Was haben Sie unternommen?"  
  
"Ein weiteres Team ist unterwegs, um die Lage zu klären."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Moment, ich erhalte Meldung..." Der Mann erblaßte. "Zerbrochene Eisstatuen..."  
  
"Wiederholen Sie das."  
  
"Meine Leute melden, daß sie mehrere Statuen aus Eis gefunden haben, die auf dem Bo-  
den zerschellt sind, Statuen von Menschen."  
  
"Ihre Leute sollen in den Schacht vordringen und jeden töten, dem sie begegnen."  
  
"Ja, ich gebe den Befehl weiter."  
  
Ikari riß die Augen auf.  
"Dort unten sind nur die Kinder..."  
  
"Ihre wertvollen Piloten, Ikari... Ihr Sohn... warum sollte mich das kümmern?"  
  
Gendo riß sich von Aoba los, der ihn gestützt hatte, stolperte auf den Puppenspieler zu,   
wurde von den Soldaten mit Schlägen in die Magengrube abgefangen.  
  
"Hören Sie auf!" schrie Misato Katsuragi, warf sich auf einen der Soldaten, flog im näch-  
sten Moment zurück, landete auf dem Rücken, preßte die Hände gegen die Schußwunde in ih-  
rer Leibesmitte...  
  
"Sie alle werden sterben", flüsterte Cagliostro, "das Wie liegt einzig und allein bei Ihnen."   
Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen, fixierte einen Punkt jenseits der nächsten Wand.   
"Ich nehme etwas wahr... eine Präsenz, die ich lange nicht mehr... Colonel!"  
  
"Ja?"  
Der Befehlshaber der Truppen nahm wieder Haltung an.  
  
"Lassen Sie das Hauptquartier durchkämmen... wir haben einen unerwünschten Gast,   
lassen Sie ihn töten."  
  
"Zu Befehl."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Winter ließ die beiden gefesselten Seelen im Raum der MAGI zurück, marschierte in die   
Richtung, welche das Orientierungssystem ihm wies.  
  
Ihr müßt vorsichtig sein. Der Anführer der Eindringlinge ist der Nephandi Cagliostro.  
  
Er blieb stehen, starrte auf die Anzeigetafel, die ihm gerade diese Information vermittelt   
hatte.  
"Cagliostro..."  
  
Ihr kennt ihn?  
  
"Er war mein Schüler... mein einziger Fehlschlag..."  
Er mußte lachen.  
"Seltsam, wie alles zusammenkommt, wie Baustein zu Baustein findet... Sagt, wofür wur-  
den die EVANGELIONs eigentlich konstruiert?"  
  
Um den Sturm zu überwinden.  
  
"Das paßt... der Schüler, bei dem ich versagt habe, die Mission, bei der ich versagt habe..."  
Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Ist Doktor Soryu ansprechbar?"  
  
Ja.  
  
"Es tut mir leid... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich imstande sein werde, mein Versprechen einzulö-  
sen..."  
  
Was habt Ihr vor?  
  
"Zeigt mir den Weg zu Cagliostro."  
  
Ja, folgt den Symbolen auf den Tafeln. Was habt Ihr vor?  
  
"Es zu Ende zu bringen..." flüsterte er, schleuderte drei blitzende Eiskristalle in die Luft,   
rief die Eisige Wehr herbei, wob weitere Zauber um sich, während er sich wieder in Be-  
wegung setzte.  
  
Ich konnte die Verteidigungseinrichtungen reaktivieren, so daß ich Euch jetzt unterstü-  
tzen kann. Derzeit lasse ich verschiedene Sektionen mit Bakelit fluten, um die Eindring-  
linge festzusetzen oder einzuschließen.  
  
"Gut."  
Plötzlich hielt er wieder inne, preßte die Hand gegen die Brust.  
"Nein..."  
Eine einzelne Träne lief aus seinem linken Auge, als ihn unendliche Trauer überkam.  
  
Was ist?  
  
"Mein Familiar ist tot..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fünf Soldaten in dunkler Tarnkleidung erreichten den Boden des Zentralen Schachtes,   
Waffen im Anschlag.  
  
"Na, endlich kommt jemand. Rei braucht einen Arzt..." rief Asuka, wurde leiser, als die Waf-  
fenläufe auf sie gerichtet wurden, wich zurück.  
  
Rei lag aus gestreckt auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf Shinjis Schoß.  
"Gefahr..."  
  
Shinji drehte den Kopf, löste seinen Blick von seiner Gefährtin, um sich den Neuankömmlin-  
gen zuzuwenden. Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Der weiße Schneerabe gab ein heiseres Krächzen von sich, schlug mit den Flügeln, er-  
zeugte einen heftigen Windstoß, der die Soldaten von den Füßen riß.  
  
Die Eindringlinge eröffneten das Feuer.  
  
Shinji warf sich über Rei, deckte sie mit seinem Körper, spürte etwas heißes über seinen   
Rücken fegen, als eine Kugel den Stoff seiner Plugsuit aufriß und eine blutige Strieme   
auf seiner Haut hinterließ.  
  
Asuka sprang in die Deckung der großen Pforte.  
  
Tymael ging in einer blutigen Federwolke mit einem mitleidserregenden Krächzen zu Boden.  
  
Eine einzelne Waffe bellte auf, viermal insgesamt. Vier der Soldaten sanken leblos hernie-  
der. Der letzte, der Schütze, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das mit Tarnfarbe beschmier-  
te Gesicht, gab sich als Ryoji Kaji zu erkennen.  
"Tut mir leid, daß es soweit gekommen ist", erklärte er nur, als er neben Shinji und Rei in   
die Knie ging. "Seid ihr in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, Kaji", keuchte Shinji. "Was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Ah, nur ein paar Irre, die ins HQ eingedrungen und alle als Geiseln genommen haben."  
  
"Ist das wahr?"  
  
"Ja, wir vier sind die einzigen, die sie nicht erwischt haben - und ich habe bisher mein Be-  
stes getan, um ihre Zahlen etwas zu dezimieren."  
  
"Sie haben sie alle... erschossen..."  
  
"´War notwendig. - Rei, bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja..."  
Die Schmerzen waren fort. Und seltsamerweise wußte sie, daß auch dem Ungeborenen   
nichts geschehen war.  
  
"Gut - Shinji, was ist mit den EVAs? Mit nur einem EVANGELION könnten wir den   
Kerlen einheizen."  
  
"Ah... Sensei diArgio hat... die Kerne..."  
  
"Wer? Was für ein Sensei?"  
  
"Kaji, es ist... ah..."  
  
Rei legte ihre Hand auf Shinjis.  
"Wir können gar nichts tun. Ohne die Kerne werden die EVAs nicht reagieren, selbst   
wenn sie Energie hätten... Ich..."  
Sie versuchte aufzustehen, wurde von Shinji aber zurückgehalten.  
  
"Kaji, was können wir tun?"  
  
"Ihr bleibt hier..." Er warf Asuka eine seiner Pistolen zu. "Du weißt, wie man damit umgeht."  
  
"Ja, Kaji."   
Asuka nickte.  
  
"Verschanzt euch, ich gehe wieder hoch..."  
  
"Kaji-san..."  
  
"Ja, Rei?"  
  
"Warten Sie, es gibt einen Aufzug, ich kenne die Codes..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hyuga hockte neben Misato, die beide Hände auf die Schußwunde gepreßt hielt, und   
starrte zu dem Irren hinüber, der sich selbst Cagliostro nannte - und der ihr aller Leben   
in der Hand hatte.  
  
Bis auf zwei der Soldaten waren alle anderen ausgerückt, doch diese standen so, daß sie   
problemlos den ganzen Raum mit Garben aus ihren Maschinenpistolen bestreichen konn-  
ten.  
  
Gendo Ikari stand mit zittrigen Beinen vor dem Schreibtisch, sein Pullover war voller fri-  
scher Blutflecken, seine Brillengläser wiesen Sprünge auf, seine Nase war gebrochen,   
die Lippen aufgeschlagen, ihm war anzusehen, daß er mit seiner Kraft am Ende war.  
  
"Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, Ikari?" höhnte der Hexenmeister.  
  
"Brenn´ in der Hölle."  
  
"Wie originell, das hat man mir schon seit..., hm, zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr ge-  
wünscht. Aber das habe ich schon hinter mir. Die Kinder dürften mittlerweile tot   
sein, zu dumm nur, daß Tabris offenkundig versagt hat, nun ja, muß ich halt eine   
weitere Umbrood rufen, eine minima-le Verzögerung... Aber dazu brauche ich Sie   
nicht mehr."  
Er schnipste mit den Fingern und Gendo Ikari flog rückwärts durch die Luft, als hätte   
ihn der Schlag einer unsichtbaren Faust getroffen.  
Cagliostro hob die Hand, winkte mit zwei Fingern, marionettengleich wurde Ikari auf-  
gehoben, hart gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
  
"Hören Sie auf!" rief Fuyutsuki. "Warum töten Sie uns nicht einfach?"  
  
"Weil ich etwas Spaß haben will."  
  
"Das endet jetzt." erklärte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihm.  
  
Fuyutsuki, der über Cagliostros Schulter hinwegsehen konnte, riß die Augen auf.  
"Yui..."  
  
Hinter dem Hexenmeister stand Yui Ikari, gekleidet in einen weißen Laborkittel. Sie war   
leicht durchscheinend. Zwischen ihr und dem Holoprojektor in der Decke tanzten Staub-  
partikel in der Luft.  
  
"Was?" zischte Cagliostro, schleuderte ohne Nachzudenken einen Blitz aus der Hand auf   
die Wissenschaftlerin. Der Lichtstrahl zuckte wirkungslos durch die Projektion hindurch,   
schlug in die Rückwand des Büros, hinterließ dort einen dunklen Flecken.  
  
Yui blickte ihn zornig an.  
"Zehn Jahre..."  
  
"Ein Trugbild... Wie konntet Ihr Euch befreien?"  
  
"Ich hatte Hilfe."  
  
Im selben Moment explodierte die Decke über Cagliostro in einem Regen aus Eissplittern,   
sprang eine schmale Gestalt, gehüllt in Schatten und Kälte herab, gekleidet in einen wal-  
lenden Umhang, bewaffnet mit einer Klinge aus glänzendem Eis, landete sicher in der   
Hocke auf dem Schreibtisch, schleuderte zwei einzelne Frostdolch hinter sich, welche   
die verbliebenen Wachen durchbohrten, an die Wand nagelten.  
"Hallo, Alessando..." flüsterte Winter diArgio.  
  
"So sehen wir uns also wieder."  
  
"Es ist lange her... zu lange für meinen Geschmack..."  
  
"Ja... Doch heute werde ich der Meister sein."  
  
"Natürlich... sonst hast du keine Probleme, oder? Diesesmal werde ich dich nicht ver-  
schonen!"  
Er untermalte seine Worte mit einem örtlich begrenzten Hagelsturm und einem Sprung   
vom Tisch. Mit der freien Hand deutete er auf die Tür.  
"Alle raus!"  
  
Die Tür wurde von außen aufgerissen - von Ryoji Kaji, der mit gezogenen Pistole in den   
Raum hechtete, sich abrollte und erst einmal die Lage zu überblicken versuchte.  
  
Zwischen den Magiern tobte derweil ein Duell jenseits der Vorstellungskraft eines Nor-  
malsterblichen, zuckten Blitze hin und her, explodierten Flammenbälle und trieben Säu-  
rewolken durch die Luft, während die Angehörigen des NERV-Stabes die Flucht er-  
griffen. Hyuga und Aoba zogen Misato mit sich, als letzter ging Gendo Ikari, der sich   
vom Anblick des Abbildes seiner Frau nicht losreißen konnte, die inmitten des Chaos   
stand.  
  
Schließlich flog Winter zurück, als seine Abwehrschilde unter einem Dutzend Feuerku-  
geln brachen.  
  
"Nun, Meister... Immer noch die alten Schwächen? Ja, ich war ein guter Schüler, auch   
wenn mich vieles von Eurem Geschwafel nicht interessiert hat, warum im Himmel die-  
nen, wenn man auch in der Hölle herrschen kann?"  
Der Nephandi lachte, während sein Gegner versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
"Ihr habt wieder versagt. Wieder seid Ihr an mir gescheitert... zum dritten Mal... erinnert   
Ihr Euch noch LaRochelle? Oh, sicher werdet Ihr das, sicher konntet Ihr die Schreie Euer   
Mitstreiter nicht vergessen, als sie starben... Wie war es, als Euer Sohn in Euren Armen   
starb? Als die schöne Dame Rasha sich opferte, damit Ihr entfliehen konntet?"  
  
"Du Teufel..."  
  
"Ja, Teufel, das bin ich, und ich bin stolz darauf. Wollt Ihr wissen, weshalb Euer ach so   
sorgfältig geplanter Angriff gescheitert ist? Weshalb die Technokraten Euch bereits er-  
wartet hatten? Sie wußten es, sie wußten, daß Ihr kommen würdet, daß Ihr die Streitkräfte   
der Traditio-nen in die Schlacht werfen würdet, bis auf den letzten Initiaten... sie wußten   
es von mir. Und nun... sterbt mit diesem Wissen, General!"  
Cagliostro hob die Hand zum letzten Schlag.  
  
Kaji feuerte, schoß in rascher Folge die Magazine seiner Waffen leer. Die Kugeln schlu-  
gen wirkungslos in die unsichtbare Barriere, welche den Hexenmeister umgab, erzeugten   
jedoch eine Ablenkung, die Winter erlaubte, seine letzte Waffe einzusetzen...  
  
Aus Mund und Nase des Magus drang weißer Nebel, der sich rasch zu einer humano-  
iden Erscheinung verdichtete, einer entfernt menschenähnlichen Gestalt mit langen Ar-  
men und einem gedrungenen Kopf, einem Wesen aus Kälte mit gelblich glühenden Augen,   
das sich auf Cagliostro stürzte, dessen Schilde mühelos zerfetzte, dem Hexenmeister   
schließlich die krallenbewehrte Pranke in die Brust trieb und dann einfach verschwand.  
  
Cagliostro stand reglos mitten im Raum, unfähig, auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
Zitternd und keuchend kam Winter auf die Beine, mußte sich am Schreibtisch festhalten,   
als acht Jahrhunderte zu ihm aufschlossen, als Runzeln und Falten seine Haut überzogen   
und er sich äußerlich von einem vierzig- in einen hundertjährigen verwandelte.  
  
Yui Ikaris Projektion eilte zu ihm, die helfend ausgestreckte Hand griff jedoch durch ihn hin-  
durch.  
"Was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Ich habe... den Umbrood freigelassen... den Grund meiner Langlebigkeit..."  
  
"Ihr braucht sofort Hilfe."  
  
"Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."  
Mit einer Mischung aus neugewonnener Kraft und letzten Reserven richtete er sich vor   
Cagliostro auf.  
"Alessando diCagliostro bani Hermes... Filius ex Winter... im Jahre 1773 erging durch den   
Hohen Rat des Ordens des Hermes... folgendes Urteil... Wegen Verrates am Orden und den   
Traditionen und Konspiration mit den Dunklen Mächten des Umbra... werdet Ihr zu Gilgul   
verurteilt... der Vernichtung Eurer Gabe, Eurer Seele und Eures Leibes, auf daß nichts zu-  
rückbleibe, das an Eure Schande zu erinnern vermag."  
Er keuchte.  
"Mangels der Gegenwart eines Schwarzen Tribunales werde ich gemäß dem Hermetischen   
Eid diese Strafe vollstrecken..."  
Und er begann leise Worte zu flüstern, Worte der Macht, nicht geschaffen für die mensch-  
liche Zunge, mächtig genug, daß die Wandelemente des Büros zu vibrieren begannen,   
machtvoll genug, daß Kajis Ohren zu bluten begannen, derart alt, daß die bloße Ausspra-  
che genügte, um alle Grillen und sonstige Insekten in einem Umkreis von fünf Kilometern   
abzutöten. Den Worten in der Sprache, die älter war als die Menschheit, folgte ein einfa-  
cher Befehl: "Stirb!"  
  
Und Cagliostro verlosch... 


	11. Kapitel 9 - Ende und Anfang

Kapitel 09 - Ende und Anfang  
  
  
In den nächsten Tagen traf auf Winters Ruf hin eine Handvoll Männer und Frauen aus der  
ganzen Welt in Tokio-03 ein, alles Angehörige der Traditionen.  
Das EVA-Testcenter wurde in ein Labor umgewandelt, das große Ähnlichkeit mit der   
Werkstatt eines Alchemisten aufwies, das Ziel war die Rekonstruktion zweier menschli-  
cher Körper aus einigen wenigen DNA-Strängen.  
Mit jedem Tag alterte der Erzmagus mehr, verlor er mehr an Kraft, schließlich diri-  
gierte er die Arbeiten nur noch von einem Stuhl im Kontrollraum aus, verweigerte dabei  
aber jede angebotene Hilfe und verwies auf das große Projekt.  
  
Misato Katsuragi überlebte ihre Verletzungen, ebenso Gendo Ikari.  
Das NERV-HQ wurde unter absolute Quarantäne gestellt, niemand kam hinein und niemand   
hinaus, die Magi ausgenommen, denn die Welt war nicht reif für die Entwicklung, die   
sich im Inneren der Pyramide abspielte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Meister?"  
  
Der uralte Mann blickte auf, kniff die Augen zusammen, um den anderen besser erkennen   
zu können.  
"Ah, Michael..." flüsterte Winter.  
  
"Wir... wir sind soweit."  
  
"Gut."  
Er lächelte.  
"Ich gehe dann, mein Junge."  
Ächzend erhob er sich, legte alle Konzentration in einen letzten Zauber, der ihm ein   
Tor durch die Spiegelgrenze öffnete.  
  
"Meister, wohin geht Ihr?"  
  
"Ihr braucht mich nicht mehr."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht, der Orden braucht Euch, wir brauchen Euch und Eure Erfahrung..."  
  
Er sah seinen letzten Schüler an, lächelte zahnlos.  
"Nein, ich habe an dich und die vor dir alles mitgegeben, was ich weiß... Dies ist ein  
Neuanfang, ich schließe die Augen, und ich sehe die Zukunft, eine Zukunft, in der es   
keinen Orden mehr gibt, keine Traditionen, nur eine Gemeinschaft... die Zukunft gehört  
euch, macht das beste daraus."  
  
"Meister..."  
  
"Nicht zu herrschen, sondern zu lehren ist unsere Aufgabe, vergiß das nie... Ich sehe,  
daß die EVANGELIONs den Sturm brechen werden, sehe die Rückkehr der Verschollenen...   
richte ihnen meine Grüße aus, teile ihnen mit, daß ich kein weiteres Mal versagt ha-  
be..."  
  
"Geht nicht, Meister..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich dem großen Bildschirm zu, warf einen letzten Blick  
in den Hangar zu den Wissenschaftlern, welche die Wachstumskammern umstanden, und zu   
jenen Magiekundigen, die sich mehr zur Geisterwelt hingezogen fühlten, und die Gesänge  
der Brüder des Akashas unterstützten, um die Seelen in den Kerlen zu schützen und auf   
die Reise vorzubereiten.  
  
Die Kammern gaben ein sanftes Leuchten ab, während zugleich die Kerne erloschen.  
  
"Transfer abgeschlossen."  
  
Er nickte.  
"Doktor Ikari, Doktor Soryu, meine besten Wünsche begleiten Sie."  
Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand durch das Portal...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit wurde in der Kantine des Hauptquartiers eine Zeremonie vollzogen,   
deren Teilnehmer wahrscheinlich noch viel aufgeregter gewesen wären, hätten sie ge-  
wußt, was im Testcenter geschah.  
  
Es war der Tag der Trauung von Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami...  
  
Die mittlerweile hochschwangere Rei saß in einem Rollstuhl, während Shinji stand, als   
Trauzeugen fungierten Asuka und Kaji, die Zeremonie vollzog Kozo Fuyutsuki, während   
Shinjis Vaters an der Seite stand. Der frühere Professor hastete durch seinen Text,   
denn bei Rei kamen die Wehen inzwischen in immer kürzer werdenen Abständen. Nachdem   
sie ihr ´Ja´ herausge-schrien und Fuyutsuki die Abschlußworte gesprochen hatte, ging   
es im Laufschritt auf die Krankenstation.  
Gendo blieb vor dem OP zurück, während Shinji Rei hineinbegleitete, zuvor seinen Vater  
aber noch einmal ansah, die Tränen in dessen Augen bemerkte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wieder stand er am Rande der Klippe oberhalb des wirbelnden Sturmes, blickte hinab in   
das tobende Chaos, sah die Gesichter jener, denen sein Herz gehörte.  
  
Er spürte die Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen, mußte sich nicht erst umdrehen, um zu   
erkennen, daß es die blinde Seherin war.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Magus diArgio."  
  
"Ja... Ihr habt es gesehen, nicht wahr? Mein Ende..."  
  
"So ist es."  
  
"Konntet Ihr mich nicht warnen? Hätte ich gewußt, daß ich Cagliostro begegnen würde..."  
  
"Es lag nicht in meiner Macht."  
  
"Verstehe."  
  
Ein Rauschen zog seine Aufmerksam auf den Sturm zurück.  
  
Aus dem allgegenwärtigen Chaos formte sich langsam eine Gestalt, die über den Winden   
schwebte. Der Magier erkannte in ihr das Wesen wieder, welches all die langen Jahrhun-  
derte in ihm existiert hatte, blickte das Frostwesen erwartungsvoll an. War es gekom-  
men, seine Existenz zu beenden als Rache für die Jahre der Gefangenschaft?  
  
Die Worte des Umbrood übertönten das Rauschen des Sturmes, waren zugleich aber leise   
und einflüsternd.  
"Ich überbringe euch SEIN Urteil, Lillims... Ihr habt SEINE Prüfungen bestanden, die   
Zukunft gehört euch..."  
Mit dem letzten Wort kehrte der achtzehnte Engel in den Sturm zurück.  
  
"Verbreitet das Wort." flüsterte Winter. "Wir sind frei von Himmel und Hölle..."  
  
"Das werde ich."  
  
Lächelnd tat er den letzten Schritt, wurde von dem Mahlstrom verschluckt...  
  
Und eine goldenstrahlende geflügelte Erscheinung löste sich aus den Wirbeln und streb-  
te hinauf, der Spiegelgrenze entgegen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Abt des Klosters der Bruderschaft hob den Kopf, als ein tiefschwarzer Rabe vor ihm  
landete und ein leises Krächzen von sich gab. Der alte Mann machte eine klatschende   
Handbewegung, jedoch nur mit einer Hand.  
Als Reaktion begannen die Glocken des Klosters zu läuten, zeitgleich geschah dasselbe   
in zahllosen Tempeln und Schreinen im ganzen Land...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji Ikari konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Sohn lösen, der in den Armen seiner   
Frau schlief.  
"Er ist wunderschön."  
  
Rei lächelte, erschöpft, aber glücklich.  
"Unser Sohn..."  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür des Krankenzimmers, die Tür wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet.  
"Darf ich... hereinkommen?" fragte Gendo Ikari mit bebender Stimme.  
  
Shinji sah zu seinem Vater, dann zu Rei.  
"Ja."  
In diesem Moment konnte er ihm vergeben...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wer bist du?  
"Ich bin Rei Aya... Rei Ikari."  
Was tust du?  
"Ich lebe."  
Warum lebst du?  
Sie blickte auf das Kind in ihren Armen, den wenige Tage alten Jungen, der sie aus   
eisgrauen Augen lachend ansah, blickte zu Shinji, der neben ihr stand, den Arm um ihre  
Schultern gelegt, blickte zu Misato, die mit ihrem Rollstuhl von Kaji hineingeschoben   
wurde, blickte zu Gendo Ikari hinüber, der weinend zusammengebrochen war, als Yui den   
Raum betreten hatte, blickte zu Yui Ikari, die nach so langen Jahren endlich die Frei-  
heit zurückerhalten hatte, blickte durch die Trennglasscheibe in den EVA-Hangar   
hinab, wo Asuka und ihre Mutter einander wortlos in den Armen lagen, sah schließlich  
die aus ihr unbekannten Gründen vor sich hinfluchende Ritsuko Akagi, entschied sich  
aber, diese bis auf weiteres zu ignorieren.  
"Braucht es noch weitere Gründe, um zu leben?"  
  
  
ENDE  



End file.
